Salle 47 - Traduction de Room 47
by Aubergine15
Summary: Traduction de Room 47, écrite par Little-Normandy. (fanfiction(.)net/s/8708340/1/Room-47) Santana Lopez est fiancée à Sam Evans, son copain depuis le lycée. Le mariage étant prévu dans 3 mois, elle commence à devenir anxieuse, à cause de son couple et de son boulot. Sa meilleure amie, Quinn, lui suggère d'aller demander conseils à une certaine psy et sexologue, Brittany Pierce.
1. Quelque chose de spontané

1er chapitre : Quelque chose de spontané

C'est vraiment le boulot le plus chiant qui puisse exister sur terre. Pourtant ton rêve était de devenir chanteuse, de chanter dans des bars chics et sympas de New York, en fumant tous les cigares que tu voulais en cachette. Mais ta mère t'a dit de te construire une vie, alors c'est ce que tu as fait. Une vie. Santana Lopez, jeune, belle (d'après ce qu'on te dit), un peu trop bavarde, et pourtant tu es dans cette somptueuse ville à travailler dans la section d'assistance technique, pour la plupart du temps répondre à des vieilles qui même à notre époque ne savent pas comment allumer un foutu ordinateur, encore moins comment marche un réseau ou une simple vérification d'anti-virus. Si tout le monde n'était pas si bête tu serais au chômage, mais l'idée ne t'attriste pas plus que ça.

Tu te marries dans 3 mois. Tes parents payent même pour le mariage. L'idée que tu te marries avec le mec avec qui tu es en couple depuis le lycée, et l'amour de ta vie, les réjouis. Le _seul_ amour de ta vie. Sam est mignon, un peu ringard – l'opposé de toi, mais d'une certaine manière ça marche entre vous. Il te fait rire et c'est vraiment un mec gentil, et d'après tes amis (qui ne sont pas très nombreux), c'est une perle rare, donc quand il s'est mis sur un genou, bien qu'en face d'un Domino's, tu as dit oui.

Pourtant, tu n'en es même pas excitée par ce mariage, même pas un peu.

En fait, tu es même déprimée. C'est peut-être le boulot, la routine monotone, c'est peut-être Sam. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu ne t'es jamais senti aussi vieille, tu as l'impression d'avoir 50 ans alors que tu n'en as que 25. Tes années à la fac étaient sûrement plus intéressantes que le sera tout le reste de ta vie. Tu buvais de temps en temps, apprenais de nouvelles choses, tu as même embrassé une fille une fois. Maintenant, tu es bien installée dans ta vie, ou du moins c'est ce que tu penses, pourtant tu as toujours ce sentiment de vide dans ton cœur et ta tête. Tu n'es pas vraiment satisfaite du tournant qu'a pris ta vie, ou tu as peur de là où elle est en train de t'amener.

La vie passe trop vite.

C'est l'heure du déjeuner et comme tous les jours de boulot, tu es assise dans un Starbucks, parce que tu ne peux vraiment pas rester dans ton bureau voire même dans l'immeuble où tu travailles, et aussi parce que tu as rendez vous avec ta meilleure amie, Quinn. Elle est blonde, intelligente, jolie, fait du droit et a étonnement bien plus d'histoires intéressantes sur son boulot à te raconter que toi donc on peut dire que vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde. En quelque sorte. C'est une mère célibataire qui élève seule son enfant, et même si tu ne lui dis pas très souvent, voire jamais en fait, tu l'admires.

Elle te regarde de l'autre côté de la table, derrière la fumée de son cappuccino, en t'observant comme si elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle te connaît mieux que tu ne te connais toi même, ces jours ci tu te demandes même si tu te connais encore.

Tu poses ton café doucement sur la table et tu lui lances un regard impatient. « Je sais que t'es sur le point de me dire quelque chose Quinn donc vas-y, je déteste quand t'es bizarrement silencieuse comme ça, j'ai l'impression que tu vas tuer quelqu'un », tu dis rapidement, mal à l'aise à cause de ce silence.

« J'étais juste en train de me demander », dit-elle en souriant, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson, « ce que j'allais vous offrir, à toi et Sam, pour le mariage. »

« Ah », tu soupires, incapable de masquer ta déception. En fait tu t'en fiches complètement. Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. Pourquoi autant d'histoires pour un simple mariage, de toute façon ? Tu veux juste que la journée se termine rapidement pour rentrer chez toi et que les gens arrêtent de t'embêter avec ça.

« J'étais aussi en train de me demander ce qui ne va pas. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Santana… », dit-elle comme si c'était évident, « Tu vas te marier, et je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi déprimée. »

Tu soupires et tes épaules s'effondrent. Tu as soudain envie de pleurer mais pas question, Santana Lopez ne pleure pas, encore moins devant Quinn.

« Je crois que je fais une dépression », admets-tu doucement, légèrement surprise de lui avoir dit.

Quinn Fabray incline seulement sa tête et prend une autre gorgée de son café. « Va voir ton docteur dans ce cas », dit-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde.

Tu lui lances un regard ahuri. « J'ai pas besoin de médicaments un d'un foutu psy… Ca va passer… C'est juste une mauvaise passe, sûrement à cause de ce boulot… », lui réponds-tu, mais ça sort plus comme une question que comme une déclaration.

« Peut-être », dit-elle comme si elle n'en pensait pas un mot, et ça t'énerve. « Mais tu devrais quand même prendre rendez-vous ».

Un gémissement de frustration s'échappe de tes lèvres.

« Je connais quelqu'un », dit Quinn légèrement, comme pour tester ta réaction.

« Comment ça, quelqu'un ? », dis-tu en fronçant les sourcils.

« Une conseillère. C'est une des plus reconnues dans la profession –»

« Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils », dis-tu en insistant. « En plus pourquoi tu connaîtrais une –» , commences-tu avant de réaliser. Vous vous regardez tristement.

Puck. Noah Puckerman, le père de Beth (sa fille), est mort dans un accident de moto peu après la naissance de leur enfant. Tu avais toujours pensé qu'il ne valait pas vraiment la peine, mais tu avais vu à quel point Quinn avait été démoralisée, laissée seule avec sa fille.

« Elle est vraiment bien tu sais », dit-elle fermement, peut-être ne voulant pas s'attarder sur Puck trop longtemps.

« Qui ? »

« Brittany », dit-elle en souriant.

« Brittany ? » demandes-tu, embêtée. Quinn est un peu bizarre aujourd'hui. Tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de boire ce café en paix et de l'entendre se plaindre du sexisme qu'elle subit à son boulot ça te donne l'impression que ta situation n'est pas si affreuse.

« La conseillère. Elle s'appelle Brittany Pierce », t'informe-t-elle. « Elle travaille dans l'immeuble en face de ton boulot d'ailleurs. »

« Quel immeuble ? » demandes-tu en essayant de te rappeler si tu as déjà vu des panneaux l'indiquant. « L'immeuble qui est juste en face ? »

« Oui. Apparemment c'est la meilleure, et je peux vraiment le confirmer », dit-elle en souriant, comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose. « Elle n'est pas très conventionnelle, pas du tout spécialisée dans les deuils, et pourtant… Elle m'a aidé à comprendre certaines choses… Et à avancer, à voir des gens. Ca peut sembler bête, mais elle m'a rappelé qui j'étais. »

Tu la regardes longuement. Tu ne vas pas mentir et dire que tu n'avais pas remarqué ce changement, il y a un an. Quinn était vraiment accroché à Puck, même après sa mort, mais soudainement l'année dernière elle recommençait à sortir, à voir des gens, même à essayer de se remettre en couple. Tu t'étais toujours demandée ce qu'il s'était passé. Vous vous dites généralement tout sur l'une et l'autre, mais aucune de vous n'est à l'aise quand il s'agit de parler de vos émotions ou ce genre de trucs, donc tu comprends qu'elle ait gardé ça pour elle.

« C'est une psy comme les autres, mais elle s'occupe particulièrement des couples et c'est aussi une sexologue. »

Tu t'étouffes presque avec ton café. « Une quoi ? » bredouilles-tu. « Une sexologue ? Vraiment ? »

Quinn hausse les épaules.

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser que j'ai besoin d'une conseillère pour mon couple, ou pire, une sexologue ? » lâches-tu.

« Ah donc la crainte de ton propre mariage est tout à fait normale, c'est ça ? Et comment ça va avec Sam au lit d'ailleurs ? » demande-t-elle comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Tu ouvres la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais rien ne sort.

« Écoute », commence-t-elle doucement, redressant son épais manteau noir. « Je déteste te voir comme ça, et je sais que les choses entre toi et Sam ne vont pas parfaitement bien. Je pense que tu es déprimée parce que tu n'es pas si heureuse que ça avec –»

« Tais-toi. Qu'est-ce que t'en sais de toute façon ? Je suis heureuse avec Sam », insistes-tu, te sentant bizarrement très défensive par rapport à ton couple.

« Je n'allais même pas dire que tu étais malheureuse avec Sam, mais bon, ça ne te ferait pas de mal d'aller voir cette psy », dit Quinn comme si elle avait déjà décidé pour toi. « J'ai son numéro, je peux lui envoyer un texto et lui demander si tu peux y aller demain à l'heure du déjeuner ».

« Mais on déjeune ensemble normalement demain. »

« Exactement et demain je vais te soûler pour que t'y ailles », dit-elle. « S'il te plait Santana, fais le pour moi. »

« Ecoute si tu veux tu n'y vas qu'une fois, et si tu vois que ça ne te sert à rien t'es pas obligée d'y aller plus, mais la première séance est gratuite donc… »

« Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas financièrement, Quinn » réponds-tu, fière d'avoir enfin l'impression d'avoir raison.

« C'est une de mes amies, je t'obtiendrai une réduction, et tu peux te le payer, tes parents financent la plupart du mariage », dit-elle en sortant son portable de sa poche.

« Je n'ai encore rien décidé de tout façon, Quinn », la préviens-tu, observant son pouce tapant furieusement sur l'écran de son téléphone.

« Tu iras Santana », dis-t-elle finalement. « Tu n'as rien à perdre, et il est temps que tu fasses quelque chose de spontané ».

Tu t'enfonces dans ta chaise et croises les bras. Est-ce que parfois dans ta vie tu peux décider toi-même des tes choix ?

Le chemin du retour dans l'air frais de New York est vraiment une des rares chose que tu apprécies.

« Quelque chose de spontané », grommèles-tu affaissée sur ton canapé plus tard dans la soirée.

Tu te lèves soudain sans raison, et te retrouve devant le miroir dans l'entrée. Tu portes tes habits de boulot habituels, un tee-shirt blanc et une jupe noire, tu lèves ton regard et un triste visage couleur caramel te regarde en retour. Des yeux noirs plus ternes que d'habitude, un pli au milieu de ton front qui ne veut jamais s'en aller et une raie entre tes cheveux qui ne tient pas en place. Mais tu es toujours belle, tu le sais, en fait c'est tout ce que les gens te disent généralement. T'imagines que normalement on en est flatté, mais quand quelqu'un te le répète trop, ça en perd tout son sens. De toute façon peu importe, tu n'es pas intéressée par les autres. Sam est tout ce dont tu as besoin.

Vous vivez dans ce petit appartement sans intérêt, pourtant plutôt confortable, mais c'est seulement temporaire, en tout cas c'est ce que vous vous dîtes depuis deux ans. Sam fait du graphisme, du design de jeux videos et ce genre de trucs, et vous avez tous les deux économisé pour pouvoir déménager dans un meilleur appartement après le mariage, même si pour être réaliste même avec vos deux salaires, tu ne penses vraiment pas que vous pourrez trouver un endroit mieux avec la montée des prix en ce moment. C'est pas donné de vivre dans cette ville. Pour une raison inconnue ça te rassure, une partie de toi ne veut pas quitter cet ignoble petit appartement. Ca signifierait la fin de ta jeunesse, et le début de ta nouvelle vie avec Sam. Ca devrait te rendre heureuse, et pourtant…

« J'ai besoin de fumer », marmonnes-tu en revenant dans le salon vide parfois t'aimerais avoir un chat à qui parler quand Sam n'est pas là. Un chat ? Tu es donc en train de dire que tu préfèrerais avoir un chat pour parler, plutôt qu'un ami. Ca montre bien ton côté salope que tu portes souvent avec toi.

Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis, et comme Quinn te le rappelle souvent, c'est parce que tu peux être vraiment antisociale et as cette tendance à toujours vouloir te moquer des gens. Ce n'est même pas pour être méchante, c'est juste ta façon d'être, et les gens de manière générale t'énervent. En fait la plupart de tes amis sont originellement ceux de Sam, et tous des hommes Quinn est pratiquement ta seule amie qui soit une fille, et votre amitié est basée sur votre haine et amertume du monde qui vous entoure.

Après avoir ouvert les fenêtres du salon, tu enlèves tes chaussures, pose tes pieds sur la table basse et allumes un cigare.

Tu expires en émettant un bruit entre le soupir et le bourdonnement, la dense fumée dessinant des formes au dessus de toi. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as jamais dit à Sam que tu fumais, tu sais qu'il ne romprait pas avec toi ou annulerait le mariage s'il le découvrait, mais pour une raison inconnue tu le gardes pour toi, c'est ton secret, seulement le tien …

Quand Sam arrive tu as déjà vaporisé le salon avec du déodorant et tu as les dents brossées.

« Coucou chérie », te dit-il en souriant bêtement, et t'embrasse le front.

Toujours affalée dans le canapé tu lui réponds avec un sourire en retour. « Je voulais nous faire à manger mais il n'y a vraiment rien, tu veux qu'on commande quelque chose ? »

Sam ouvre son sweat, tousse, et tu sais bien qu'il est sur le point de te sortir une de ses imitations.

« Les femmes ont le droit de travailler où elle veulent, tant qu'elles ont un dîner prêt quand tu rentres », dit-il dans un accent du Sud exagéré, en te pointant avec deux doigts pour imiter un revolver.

« John Wayne », dis-tu inutilement. « Très drôle », ajoute-tu en soupirant, « J'aurais pu le préparer ce dîner, si seulement il y avait quelque chose de comestible à disposition dans notre appart' ! »

« C'est pas grave », dit-il, formant un sourire avec ses grandes lèvres et ses cheveux blonds qui couvrent son front, en s'affaissant à son tour sur le canapé. « On peut commander quelque chose. »

Le chinois est une de tes nourritures préférée, même si tu n'es toujours pas très à l'aise avec les baguettes.

Après le dîner Sam s'allonge sur le canapé, ses pieds sur tes cuisses alors que vous êtes en train de regarder la télé.

« Comment était ta journée ? », te demande-t-il en baillant.

« Comme d'habitude », dis-tu en haussant les épaules. « Par contre j'ai déjeuné avec Quinn ce midi et elle m'a conseillé d'aller voir une psy, une de ses amies, tu te rends compte ? »

« Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est de ma faute ? » demande-t-il anxieusement.

Tu ris doucement en posant ta main sur ses pieds. « Non, c'est pas toi », dis-tu en secouant ta tête. « Je pense que c'est juste… Moi », reprends-tu, incertaine. « Je sais pas, c'est peut-être le boulot, ces derniers temps je suis un peu déprimée et je dors vraiment mal ».

« Mmh », marmonne-t-il. « Dans ce cas ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. »

« Hein ? » lui réponds-tu d'un air moqueur. « Sérieusement ? »

« Ben il n'y a rien de mal à aller voir un psy Santana, ça ne peut que te faire du bien. »

« Mmh ça pourrait vider mon compte bancaire pour commencer »

Sam se gratte simplement le nez et hausse les épaules indifféremment. « Dernièrement j'ai remarqué que tu étais un peu distante, et si voir une psy peut te rendre plus heureuse, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, tu tournes seulement ta tête et repose tes yeux sur l'écran de la télévision.

Une fois de plus, tu ne dors pas beaucoup cette nuit là, Sam ronfle un peu donc tu te dis que ça en est la raison, mais au fond de toi tu sais bien que c'est parce que tu es inquiète.

Le lendemain tu te dis qu'à l'heure du déjeuner tu vas aller au Starbucks voir Quinn, comme d'habitude, et essayer de ne pas faire attention à toutes ses recommandations. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un psy. Tu vas bien. C'est totalement normal de faire des insomnies de temps en temps, et d'être inquiète en vue d'un mariage. Totalement normal, non ? Tu enfiles ta veste par dessus ton tee-shirt blanc et ta jupe noire. Ca te va plutôt bien. N'importe qui dans la rue serait envieux de ton physique. Tu as une famille qui t'aime, un beau fiancé, un boulot relativement bien payé et tu es franchement belle. Sincèrement, c'est la vie rêvée, arrête d'être aussi désagréable et de mauvaise humeur pour rien.

Pourtant, en sortant de ton boulot à l'heure du déjeuner, tu traverses la rue, en direction opposée au Starbucks, en marmonnant tes habituelles pensées négatives, en n'ayant absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle tu te diriges vers cet établissement.

Tu entres dedans, tout est blanc et étrangement vide. Tes chaussures à talons claquent sur le sol marbré alors que tu avances vers la seule personne présente dans cette grande pièce, une Afro-Américaine assise derrière un bureau.

« Hum », commences-tu en hésitant, nerveusement. « Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller, je suis censée rencontrer une certaine Brittany »

« Ah, pour _ces_ services il faut aller au 7ème étage, en prenant l'ascenseur derrière moi », dit-elle avec un certain désintérêt, sans même détacher son regard de son écran d'ordinateur.

Tu regardes autour de toi et te dirige vers l'ascenseur. Cet endroit est bizarre, vide. Et qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « _ces _services » ? Franchement, en entrant dans ce genre d'immeuble, on pourrait se croire n'importe où, il n'y a aucune affiche sur les murs, ou de panneaux ou quoique ce soit. Ca pourrait un hôpital, une banque ou un plateau de tournage.

L'ascenseur t'emmène au 7ème étage et les portes s'ouvrent avec un petit bruit aigu. C'est un peu moins angoissant ici. Tu t'engouffres dans un étroit couloir, et même si c'est toujours aussi vide, il y a au moins un tapis au sol, et des photos de fleurs accrochées au mur. Un peu plus loin, tu remarques la présence du réceptionniste, un homme un peu kitsch, portant un blazer noir auquel est accroché une tête de rhinocéros en plastique tu es sur le point de lui lancer une de tes remarques moqueuses mais tu te retiens.

« Bonjour, je suis Kurt Hummel, que puis-je faire pour vous ? », dit-il avec un sourire poli et une voix douce et efféminée.

Finalement tu es plutôt contente de ne pas l'avoir insulté parce que sa présence et son sourire apaisent instantanément ta nervosité.

« Oui, bonjour, j'ai euh… J'ai un rendez vous avec une certaine Brittany Pierce »

« Ah », répond-il, l'air surpris. « Très bien, il faut que vous preniez ce couloir, elle est dans la salle 47 », dit-il en te pointant la direction.

Tu hoches la tête et te diriges vers le couloir, mais tu t'arrêtes à mi chemin, avec une soudaine envie de faire demi tour en oubliant tout ça. Tu tournes la tête et croises le regard de Kurt qui te sourie en te faisant un signe de la main. Tu te demandes s'il sait que tu es anxieuse, en tout cas sa présence te rassure. Tu fais de ton mieux pour lui donner un sourire en retour.

Salle 45… 46…

Salle 47. C'est une porte blanche avec le numéro accroché en lettres dorées, rien d'extraordinaire, mais pourtant tu restes quelques secondes bloquée devant cette porte. Tu penses à Quinn qui parlait de cette femme comme si c'était Jésus en personne et pouvait transformer l'eau en vin et résoudre tous tes problèmes. Enfin bref. Tu te demandes si tu devrais toquer, mais en même temps elle devrait s'attendre à ta venue, non ?

Tu attrapes la poignée et ouvres la porte. En temps normal tu inspecterais la pièce, tu remarquerais le joli bureau et la vue sympa, la table basse au milieu, le long sofa marron clair en cuir en regard d'un fauteuil de la même couleur, en gros une décoration un peu clichée. Mais ton cerveau ne procède pas à ces observations, car la femme assise sur le fauteuil en cuir prend toute ton attention.

« Euh… Bonjour », dis-tu tremblotant, en sentant ton sang passer beaucoup trop rapidement à travers tes veines.

Tu te sens comme abasourdie. Tu ne t'attendais pas du tout à ce genre de femme, vraiment, pas du tout. Tu t'attendais plutôt à une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, habillée banalement, mais au lieu de ça tu te retrouves en face d'une femme jeune, sûrement presque du même âge que toi, super bien habillée. Elle est affaissée sur son fauteuil, une jambe par dessus l'accoudoir, ses cheveux relevés en un chignon négligé. Elle porte un jean slim, un chemisier et des chaussures à talons noires. Elle te lance un sourire et sors de sa bouche une grande bulle de chewing-gum rose. On dirait une ado.

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle incline sa tête pour te dire d'avancer.

« Hum », commences-tu en fermant la porte, mais les mots s'embrouillent dans ta tête et rien ne sort de ta bouche. Tu t'attendais à rencontrer quelqu'un de plus professionnel, pourtant Brittany était censée avoir une bonne réputation, non ? En fait peut-être que ce n'est même pas elle, mais plutôt sa fille, ou quelqu'un d'autre, bref.

Elle s'arrête de mâcher, prend son chewing-gum, et le propulse à travers la pièce et celui ci atterrit dans la poubelle devant la porte.

« Wouuh », lance-t-elle joyeusement, se levant de son fauteuil pour s'approcher de toi. « Je suis Brittany, très heureuse de vous rencontrer ! »

Ah, donc c'est bien Brittany.

Tu la regardes longuement et parmi tous les mots que tu connais, pas un seul ne daigne sortir de ta bouche.

Elle te sourit et rigole doucement face à ton silence, et tu sens ton estomac palpiter. Tu arrives quand même à esquisser un sourire convulsivement. Ses yeux d'un bleu étonnamment brillant rayonnent de gaieté, et semblables à ceux d'un chat ils regardent les tiens avec curiosité. Ah, donc si le boulot de cette femme est de mettre les gens à l'aise et de les rendre heureux, tu peux déjà affirmer qu'elle est très performante parce que sa positivité t'est déjà contagieuse. D'habitude tu détestes les gens trop pétillants comme ça, mais bizarrement son attitude ne te dérange pas du tout.

Sans te tendre la main, elle te montre le canapé situé en face de son fauteuil en te faisant signe de t'y installer.

Tu t'y affaisses sans savoir quoi dire ni pourquoi tu es là. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir ici.

« Ouah, tu es magnifique », murmure Brittany en s'asseyant à son tour, son regard toujours dirigé vers toi avec curiosité, comme si elle venait de voir une star ou quelque chose comme ça.

« Oh… Euh… Merci » bégayes-tu, et là ça commence vraiment à devenir bizarre, parce que c'est une phrase que tu as entendu des millions de fois, quoiqu'un peu moins venant de femmes, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Brittany te fait un effet différent, et tu te rends compte que tes joues se sont tout à coup réchauffées. Ca semblait vraiment sincère, et tu te sens flattée. Enfin au fond ça fait peut-être partie de son boulot.

« Moi c'est Santana, je crois que Quinn vous a déjà parlé de moi ? »

« Oh non », répond Brittany en secouant sa main de manière dédaigneuse. « Je n'aime pas savoir quoique ce soit sur mes clients avant de les rencontrer, je sais seulement que vous vous appelez Santana Lopez, et, bon, j'avoue que Quinn a peut-être dit quelque chose à propos de votre côté asocial et têtu, mais je le prends vraiment à la légère, parce que ça vient de Quinn. »

Tu renifles, sentant ta nervosité disparaître dans ce canapé incroyablement confortable.

Son sourire s'élargit en voyant le tien, et une fois de plus ton estomac palpite, tellement que tu presses ta main dessus pour te calmer. Tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu te sens comme ça. Tu es peut-être encore nerveuse. Mais il faut que tu sois franche avec elle.

« Ecoutez, pour tout vous dire, je ne devrais vraiment pas être là. En fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici, c'était l'idée de Quinn, pas la mienne », dis-tu le plus franchement possible.

Tu n'arrives pas à lire l'expression de Brittany qui croise simplement ses jambes, s'adosse sur son fauteuil et frotte ses mains devant sa bouche, comme si elle t'examinait, et son regard te met mal à l'aise.

« C'était seulement la _suggestion_ de Quinn », te corrige-t-elle. « Car vous êtes venue ici toute seule et de votre propre volonté, donc vous ressentez le besoin d'y être, non ? » dit-elle comme si c'était la chose le plus logique au monde.

Tu avales difficilement ta salive en comprenant qu'elle venait tout simplement d'insinuer que tu étais débile.

« Oui j'imagine », lui réponds-tu avec une petite voix. « Mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici pourtant »

« Mmh », fredonne-t-elle en inclinant sa tête, comme si elle avait pitié de toi. « Ce n'est pas agréable d'être malheureuse, mais c'est encore pire de ne pas savoir pourquoi », dit-elle doucement.

Ses mots te heurtent et tu appuies encore plus sur ton estomac parce que tu ne peux pas pleurer, pas devant elle, elle te trouverait vraiment bizarre. De toute façon tu ne vois même pas pourquoi tu pleurerais.

Ton côté conflictuel ressort tout à coup et tu lui demandes en fronçant les sourcils : « Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que je suis malheureuse ? »

Elle hausse les épaules et te regarde. « Tout simplement parce que vous ne seriez pas ici sinon, non ? Est-ce que je vous sers une tasse de café, ou de thé ? »

« Hum », tu hésites, un peu surprise par son changement de conversation. « Non, non merci »

« Mmrph », glousse-t-elle doucement, et tu hausses un sourcil d'incompréhension. « Quinn m'avait donné l'impression que vous étiez quelqu'un de plutôt brusque, mais jusque là vous êtes adorable »

Elle te regarde toujours et ça te rend heureuse, nerveuse et mal à l'aise à la fois. T'aimerais qu'elle arrête.

« Disons que … J'imagine que ce n'est pas la meilleure idée d'énerver sa psy, non ? »

Elle te regarde en riant et encore une fois, un sourire se forme sur tes lèvres. « Croyez moi Santana, c'est vous qui risquez d'être la plus énervée, la plupart des gens n'aiment pas trop aller chez un psy, surtout au début, donc rien que le fait que vous soyez venue est un très bon signe, c'est le plus dur à faire »

« Je dois avouer que ça ressemble vraiment à ce genre de pièce qu'on voit dans les films, où le patient s'allonge sur le canapé et j'imagine que vous vous asseyiez derrière en leur posant des tas de questions banales »

« Oh, vous pouvez vous allonger si vous voulez » te répond-elle, le plus sérieusement qui soit.

« Ah, euh non, c'est bon » dis-tu, distraite pas une photo accrochée au mur derrière son bureau. « Ne me dîtes pas que c'est … Robert de Niro ? » demandes-tu, hébétée par la photo de Brittany souriant avec l'acteur à ses côtés.

Brittany se retourne mais repose rapidement son regard sur toi. « Oui, c'était un de mes clients, très sympa s'ailleurs », confirme-t-elle.

« Un client ? Lui qui est riche et super connu ? Comment peut-il être malheureux ? » lances-tu ironiquement. Ce que tu regrettes instantanément, en remarquant l'expression de Brittany devenir soudainement plus sérieuse.

« Je ne peux parler de mes autre clients », réplique-t-elle résolument.

« Oh, oui je sais, je ne comptais pas vous demander quoique ce soit sur… » hasardes-tu confusément. Tu n'arrives pas à croire que toi, toujours arrogante et ne fuyant jamais une confrontation, puisses être intimidée par cette femme, assise en face de toi, aussi mignonne et innocente que Mary Poppins. Tout ça, c'est à cause de Quinn. Elle t'en a tellement parlé de manière positive que cette image est ancrée dans ta tête et tu ne peux pas penser à elle autrement.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous être ici, Santana ? » demande-t-elle soudainement, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses.

Tu ouvres ta bouche pour dire quelque chose mais tu ne connais pas la réponse, en fait. Un long silence s'installe et elle t'observe patiemment.

Tu ne connais vraiment pas la réponse.

Sérieusement.

C'est vraiment un putain de long silence.

Brittany ne bouge pas, ne cligne même pas des yeux, et a toujours son doux regard posé sur toi.

« Je… Je ne sais pas », bredouilles-tu, gênée. « Hum il est peut-être temps que j'y aille, non ? »

Brittany te répond avec un petit rire légèrement puéril, et ton estomac re-palpite. Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as l'impression d'être sur le point de vomir et une partie de toi veut sortir d'ici en courant.

« Non, vous ne devriez pas vous en aller Santana », soupire-t-elle, amusée. « Vous me manqueriez »

Tu lances un petit rire nerveux sans savoir où regarder. « Croyez moi non, vous ne me connaissez pas encore »

Brittany s'adosse sur son fauteuil, et une fois de plus rassemble ses doigts devant ses lèvres minces, comme si elle était en train de rentrer dans ton esprit et de lire dans tes pensées.

Tu réalises que tu analyses un peu trop la situation, mais en tout cas c'est comme ça que tu le ressens.

« Que faîtes-vous dans la vie ? » te demande-t-elle en plissant des yeux.

« Euh je… » tu bégayes encore en ayant l'impression que dans cette pièce tu n'es même plus capable de former une simple phrase. Tu tousses un peu et réessayes, « Je travaille juste en face d'ici »

Elle incline comme si elle le savait déjà, Quinn a du lui dire.

« Je fais partie d'une équipe d'assistance technique. Concrètement je réponds au téléphone, je m'occupe de la maintenance de serveurs, ce genre de trucs… Et je peux vous dire que c'est pas la chose la plus drôle au monde »

« Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez faire à la place ? »

Tu la regardes en plissant tes yeux d'incompréhension, parce que certes ce n'est pas un boulot très drôle, mais tu ne lui as pas dit pour autant que tu le détestais, surtout que la plupart des gens n'adorent pas leur boulot, non ?

« A vrai dire depuis que je suis toute petit j'ai toujours adoré chanter », dis-tu avant même de pouvoir t'arrêter. Tu sens tes joues rougir et te pinces le nez. « Désolée, ça semble sûrement un peu ridicule », dis-tu en ricanant nerveusement.

« Ce n'est pas ridicule, c'est merveilleux » te répond-elle en arborant un large sourire.

Tu avales ta salive bruyamment et regardes Brittany. Tes larmes montent à tes yeux parce que personne ne t'avait jamais dit une chose pareille. Quinn, Sam, tes autres amis et ta famille pensent tous qu'il s'agit d'un rêve irréaliste, alors que tu as toujours pensé au fond de toi que c'était quelque chose de réalisable.

« Tout est possible », ajoute-t-elle nostalgiquement.

Ton cœur freine soudainement parce que cette folle est en train de t'effrayer, c'est comme si elle lisait dans tes pensées.

« Qu'espérez-vous obtenir en venant ici, Santana ? » te demande Brittany avant que tu t'effondres en larmes pour une raison inconnue.

Pourquoi toutes ces vagues questions ?

« Je… Je n'en sais rien », murmures-tu en haussant les épaules. Ta voix est tellement faible, et tu te sens vraiment mal à l'aise dans cette pièce.

« Bieeeeen », lance Brittany, toujours avec son sourire étendu sur son visage, et une autre émotion que tu n'arrives pas à analyser. « Pour combien de temps voudriez-vous qu'on se voit ? »

Tu la regardes et réalises que son sourire a en fait un air complètement malicieux. Il faut vraiment que sortes d'ici, cette femme te fait habilement peur et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi.

« Euh, je… Je me marie dans 3 mois », réponds-tu.

« Ah », dit Brittany comme si une idée venait de lui parvenir à l'esprit. « Je vois, donc votre couple a un lien avec votre humeur en ce moment ? »

« Je … Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça », lui rétorques-tu.

« Vous n'avez pas eu besoin de le dire », réplique-t-elle. « Je vous ai demandé pendant combien de temps vous vouliez qu'on se voit, et vous m'avez répondu avec quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir, sauf que justement, c'est donc qu'il y a un lien, parce que vous pensez que vos problèmes doivent être résolus dans les 3 mois qui viennent. Donc avant votre mariage. Je parie que vous vous sentez totalement impuissante face au temps qui passe, redoutant ce qu'il se passera quand le dernier grain de sable tombera »

Tu la regardes avec de grands yeux, en sentant ta gorge devenir complètement sèche.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Santana », ajoute-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil. « Je suis une psy mais je m'occupe aussi des problèmes relationnels et sexuels des couples –»

« Ce n'est pas ça », l'interromps-tu en te levant à ton tour. « Bon, ok, peut-être », finis-tu par admettre. « Mais ce n'est pas que mon couple, c'est aussi mon boulot, et … D'autres trucs… Sam est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, le problème vient de moi, pas de lui. »

« Je pense qu'on a déjà bien progressé pour une première séance, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en souriant comme si tu ne lui avais absolument pas crié dessus deux secondes plus tôt.

Tu ne sais pas quoi dire, tu restes plantée là en espérant qu'elle ne pense pas que tu es complètement folle, ou impolie, ou les deux. Tu sens que la séance touche à sa fin.

« Ce rendez-vous était gratuit, mais si vous vous voulez me revoir, vous pouvez programmer une autre séance avec Kurt, mon secrétaire »

Tu es curieuse. « Que signifierait la reprogrammation d'un rendez-vous ? » demandes-tu, gênée. « Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ? »

Elle incline sa tête sur le côté et t'as l'impression qu'elle te trouve naïve. Tu sourcilles.

« Eh bieeen », lance-t-elle lentement en te montrant d'avancer vers la porte. Vous vous dirigez puis vous arrêtez devant celle ci. « On se concentrerait sur les différentes faces de votre vie, votre processus de pensée, comment vous vous percevez, et comment changer les choses qui ne vous rendent pas heureuse », continue-t-elle, comme si c'était simple comme bonjour.

« Ah », prononces-tu alors qu'elle se rapproche de toi.

Elle est vraiment très proche et ça te met mal à l'aise. Tu observes le bleu azur de ses yeux, et la légère odeur de cannelle qui émane de son corps. Il y a aussi cette autre odeur, un peu comme du pain frais ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu te réprimandes intérieurement, pourquoi s'attarder sur ce genre de détails ?

« Est ce que je… Peux vous toucher ? » demande Brittany doucement en regardant vers le bas comme si elle voulait toucher ta main. Sa respiration souffle sur ta peau brièvement et tu peux sentir l'odeur de son chewing-gum à la cerise qu'elle mâchait plus tôt.

« Je… » souffles-tu, sans savoir quoi ajouter.

Tout corps agit étrangement, tu sens que poumons ne fonctionnent plus. En fait tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très tactile, même avec Sam. Tu ne fais pas de câlins, ou tu ne prends pas la main de quelqu'un comme ça, tu aimes avoir ton espace personnel.

Pourtant cette femme est en train d'envahir cet espace et au lieu de protester et de lui dire de se reculer, tu inclines seulement docilement ta tête.

Elle attrape ta main droite, mais la relâche rapidement. « Non », dit-elle en souriant timidement. « Ce n'est pas la bonne, n'est ce pas ? »

Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi elle parle, tu es juste enracinée dans le sol, et elle prend ta main gauche. Elle l'amène vers son visage et t'as envie de reculer et de lui demander pourquoi elle agit comme ça, mais tu l'observes bêtement s'exécuter. Elle amène tes doigts sous son nez et inspire, ses lèvres touchant délicatement tes doigts et tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer. Tu as envie de t'enfuir de cette pièce mais tes jambes n'ont pas l'air d'être du même avis.

Sérieusement, pourquoi cette femme est en train de sentir tes doigts ?

« Mmh », fredonne-t-elle, et bien trop rapidement elle laisse retomber tes mains. « Vous savez Santana », commence-t-elle et tu admires l'éclat de ses yeux bleus, « vous devriez vraiment arrêter de fumer des cigares »

Tu acquiesces simplement avec ta tête.

« Bon », dit-elle en riant légèrement, « si vous voulez prendre des rendez vous régulièrement, on pourrait se voir tous les mardis et jeudi à l'heure du déjeuner, mais si vous sentez que ce n'est pas pour vous, ce n'est pas la peine. Quelle que soit votre décision, parlez-en avec Kurt, dehors. Merci d'être venue », termine-t-elle en souriant poliment.

Avant même que tu ne t'en aperçoives tu te tiens là, debout, la porte fermée derrière toi. Tu pourrais envisager le licenciement à cause de son impolitesse, mais encore faudrait-il que tu puisses imaginer Brittany agir impoliment. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle le soit.

Tu exhales tes doigts et tes mains, mais sans rien sentir de particulier. Tu fronces les sourcils en te retournant vers la porte. Donc quoi, elle a deviné que tu fumais, et de la main gauche, juste en te regardant ?

Tu ne crois vraiment pas en la magie, mais si quelqu'un devait être magique, ce serait sans aucun doute cette rayonnante femme blonde, même si elle t'a mis mal à l'aise à plusieurs reprises.

Tu te diriges vers Kurt presque en transe, sans vraiment savoir ce que tu ressens ou ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pendant combien de temps es-tu restée dans cette pièce ?

« Donc vous voulez prendre d'autres rendez-vous avec Brittany ? » te demande Kurt.

Tu acquiesces silencieusement avec la tête. Tu as l'impression que tu ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure.

« Pour combien de temps ? »

« 3 mois, j'imagine », dis-tu après t'être éclairci la gorge pour être bien sûre qu'elle soit encore fonctionnelle.

« Très bien. J'imagine que vous savez que c'est 150 dollars par heure ? »

Ca te ramène brusquement à la réalité.

« Pardon ? » « Mon amie, Quinn, m'a dit qu'elle m'obtiendrait une réduction ! »

« Mademoiselle, c'_est _la réduction », te répond-il en te scrutant. « Normalement c'est entre 350 et 400 dollars par heure ici »

Tu le regardes, dépitée.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas si mal, Brittany est vraiment une des meilleures », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire, et tu sens qu'il le pense et qu'il ne le dit pas pour assurer son poste.

« Ok », marmonnes-tu en sortant ta carte bancaire.

Tu es folle.

Tu es venue ici en espérant réaliser que tu es quelqu'un de normal, mais tu en repars loin de cette idée. Et avec beaucoup moins d'argent dans ton compte, songes-tu sinistrement.

Tout ça c'est à cause de Quinn, tu n'hésiteras pas à lui dire demain.

« Quelque chose de spontané », murmures-tu une fois de plus en traversant la rue furieusement pour retourner au boulot. Malgré ton énervement, ton cœur ne pèse pas si lourd bizarrement.

Au fond, si ça ne marche pas, au moins cette femme te divertira le temps de quelques heures, et c'est déjà ça.


	2. Lucy

« Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en as pensé ? » te demande Quinn avec un petit sourire satisfait, le lendemain au Starbucks habituel.

« Elle est… » commences-tu, mais tu n'arrives pas à trouver les bons mots pour décrire Brittany.

« Excentrique ? » propose Quinn.

« Oui, voilà, j'imagine. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. »

« Mais tu vas quand même continuer à la voir, hein ? » te demande-t-elle en espérant une réponse positive.

« Ouais », réponds-tu doucement. « Je pense »

Tu bois quelques gorgées de ton café, et tu observes Quinn qui a l'air bien plus intéressée par son journal que par votre conversation. Depuis hier, tu as été incapable d'arrêter de penser à Brittany. Elle t'a embrouillée et t'as presque fait peur, mais en même temps depuis tu te sens plus optimiste, différente dans le bon sens du terme. Elle doit vraiment bien faire son boulot, … Mais aussi, la manière avec laquelle elle te regardait parfois…

Tu te sens vraiment bien avec elle, tu es assez dégoutée d'ailleurs de devoir attendre jusqu'à demain pour la voir.

Quelques heures plus tard, tu es à la maison avec Sam, et tu lui as préparé un des plats qu'il préfère, des enchiladas avec de la salade, une recette qui vient de ta mère. T'aimes bien aussi, mais bon il y a mieux. C'est bizarre que tu vives dans une ville comme New York, une des plus vivantes au monde, et qu'avec Sam vous ne soyez jamais allés dans un restau chic, essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

« Eh, je ne t'ai pas encore raconté ma super bonne nouvelle ! » te dit Sam avec un large sourire.

Tu secoues ta tête en prenant une gorgée de vin.

« On a trouvé un acquéreur pour notre ranch ! » lance-t-il.

« C'est super ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous alliez trouver quiconque pour acheter cet endroit ! » dis-tu, surprise.

La famille de Sam possède un ranch dans le Tennessee, vous y allez de temps en temps tous les deux pour y passer le week-end. Tu es plutôt citadine, mais t'aimes bien y aller quand même, parce qu'il fait souvent beau et la famille de Sam est sympa.

« L'acheteur a même dit qu'il passerait de temps en temps au ranch pour aider pour les travaux »

Tu plisses les yeux. « Ca semble presque trop beau pour être vrai, déjà qu'il achète le ranch pour un demi million de dollars… Ensuite il accepte que ta famille y reste encore un peu, et en plus il va venir pour aider à entretenir les animaux et les champs ? »

« C'est fou, hein ? »

« Mmh, j'ai pas envie que ta famille se fasse arnaquer. Dis leur quand même de vérifier le contrat »

« Ouais ouais », grommelle-t-il.

Sam n'est pas l'homme le plus intelligent qui soit, tout comme ses frères et ses parents d'ailleurs, qui vivent au ranch. Mais tu les adore, t'aimerais vraiment pas qu'ils se fassent arnaquer, ou pire, se retrouver sans domicile en n'ayant pas compris les modalités et conditions de la vente…

Tu te souviens bien de la première fois où tu as rencontré ses parents. Ils t'ont regardé comme si t'étais un extra-terrestre, ce ranch est vraiment au milieu de nulle part et c'était probablement la première fois qu'ils voyaient quelqu'un de couleur. Tu as passé 10 minutes à expliquer tes origines, mais ils avaient toujours l'air aussi confus. Au début ils ont pensé que tu étais ce genre de citadine super snob, mais avec le temps ils se sont habitués à ton sens de l'humour un peu noir et toujours railleur. Maintenant tu fais partie de la famille, en fait tu les considères plus comme tels que tes propres parents.

« On pourrait peut-être y aller ce week-end ? », te propose Sam timidement, sans vouloir te forcer.

Tu lui souries gentiment. « Oui pourquoi pas, je pourrais reprendre mon bronzage comme ça », plaisantes-tu.

« Comment ça se passe avec ta psy ? Enfin tu n'y es allée qu'une fois mais… »

« Bien », réponds-tu rapidement, ne voulant pas trop t'attarder sur le sujet. « J'ai plutôt bien dormi la nuit dernière, donc j'imagine que c'est bon signe ? » dis-tu en riant.

Le jeudi suivant, tu es dans ton bureau et tu rebondis presque sur ta chaise en scrutant constamment l'horloge accrochée au mur. Tu es assez nerveuse, mais aussi un peu… excitée ?

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ton estomac te donne des coups pendant que tu traverses la rue, et tes pas sont plus rapides que d'habitude. Tu as vraiment envie d'y être. Tu as vraiment envie de la revoir. Juste pour être sûre que le premier rendez-vous n'était pas qu'une étrange rêve.

L'ascenseur s'arrête au 7ème étage et s'ouvre avec ce même petit bruit. Tu t'avances vers le bureau de Kurt.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Lopez », te lance-t-il. Aujourd'hui il porte un pull beige bizarre qui est coupé en deux au milieu, et un béret rouge. Il t'est très difficile de ne pas exploser de rire.

« Appelez-moi Santana », lui réponds-tu avec un sourire en lui tendant la main.

« Seulement si vous m'appelez Kurt » te réplique-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Je… Je peux y aller ? » demandes-tu en pointant la direction de la salle 47 avec ton pouce.

« En fait Brittany a un peu de retard aujourd'hui, désolé, vous pouvez vous asseoir, elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver », te dit-il d'un air désolé.

« Euh d'accord », lui réponds-tu, en te demandant comment quelqu'un d'aussi peu professionnel peut obtenir ce genre de boulot.

Tu patientes, et 15 minutes plus tard les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et tu vois Brittany s'avancer rapidement vers le bureau de Kurt, embarrassée. Tu ne croies pas qu'elle t'ait remarquée.

Tu la fixes avec de grands yeux parce que tu ne penses vraiment pas qu'elle pourrait être habillée plus bizarrement. Elle porte des tongs avec des chaussettes, un short en jean, et un pull moulant couleur crème avec un énorme canard brodé dessus. Le genre de pull tricoté par notre grand-mère qui nous est offert pour Noël. Tu mets ta main devant ta bouche pour t'empêcher de rire. Est-ce qu'il existe un code vestimentaire ici qui exige de s'habiller bizarrement ?

Ses cheveux sont relâchés et légèrement ondulés aujourd'hui. Elle est vraiment naturelle, et magnifique. Tu l'envies un peu, et même temps tu adores contempler sa beauté.

« Désolée Kurt », s'excuse-t-elle à bout de souffle, en jetant son sac sur la table. « J'ai été distraite une fois de plus, je réparais quelques trucs et j'étais couverte d'huile avant même de m'en rendre compte… Et bon… Tu me connais. Je n'ai même pas pu sortir Lucy du coup ce matin », dit –elle en faisant la grimace.

Kurt rigole gentiment. Tu te demandes comment elle est devenue si singulière et peut illuminer une pièce et les personnes qui s'y trouvent rien qu'en y étant présente.

« Si tu veux je peux aller cherche Lucy et l'amener ici après tes rendez-vous », dit Kurt. « Aujourd'hui il n'y a que Christopher et Santana, après tu pourras retourner à tes bricolages »

Ses yeux bleus semblent s'élargir de joie soudainement, puis ils vacillent de ton côté et elle t'aperçoit. Son émotion passe de la surprise à la convivialité.

« Bonjour, beauté ! désolée d'être en retard ! » dit-elle en fouillant dans son sac.

Tu ouvres ta bouche mais rien n'en sort, tout ce que tu ressens c'est ton estomac qui tombe plus bas que là où il devrait être et tes joues qui rougissent. Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment elle fait ça où même ce que tu ressens, en tout cas tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire en retour.

« C'est pas grave »

En fait pas tant que ça, parce que tu payes cher pour ces séances et tu seras probablement en retard au boulot, mais c'est Brittany, et quand elle te regarde comme ça, franchement tu t'en fiches.

« Ha, voilà », dit Brittany en sortant des clés. « Ok, Kurt, si tu reçois des coups de fil, dis leur que je les rappellerai demain matin », continue-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

« Pas de problème », lui répond-il en retournant face à son ordinateur.

« Allons-y », te murmure-t-elle en marchant à tes côtés.

Ton corps semble la suivre, mais tes jambes se sentent tout de suite moins confiantes que tout à l'heure.

Brittany déverrouille la porte et tu te tiens stupidement derrière elle. Tes yeux s'abaissent lentement vers ses jambes, et tu remarques qu'elles sont vraiment parfaitement et finement musclées, tu te demandes quel genre de sport elle fait, si elle en fait un.

« Je ne fais pas de gym si c'est ce que vous vous demandez », dit-elle soudainement en se retournant vers toi un sourire aux lèvres, alors que la porte s'ouvre.

« Je… euh pardon ? » bredouilles-tu, comme si tu ne comprenais pas, et encore une fois, le sang se précipite sous ta peau. Elle te fait vraiment peur.

« La plupart des gens observent mes jambes quand je porte des shorts », ajoute-t-elle en haussant les épaules, sans que ça paraisse orgueilleux ou arrogant, mais plus comme une constatation. « J'imagine que vous étiez en train de regarder mes jambes… ou mes fesses… » poursuit-elle, comme si c'était quelque chose d'évident alors qu'elle était dos à toi pendant tout ce temps et que c'est impossible qu'elle ait vu tes yeux discrètement se baisser.

« N-n-non… Je… euh je ne regardais pas », bredouilles-tu stupidement sans bouger.

« Oh », dit-elle, et tu as l'impression qu'elle te croit. Elle a l'air un peu déçue. « Bon, bref, entrez » ajoute-t-elle, alors que son sourire poli réapparaît sur ses lèvres.

Tu hoches la tête en la dépassant, et tu remarques qu'elle a une odeur de gâteau et de métal à la fois. Tu te demandes vraiment que cette femme fait de son temps en dehors de son boulot. Tu te demandes aussi pourquoi tu te poses toutes ces questions et pourquoi son odeur t'intéresse tant. Tu t'installes sur le canapé en cuir et elle s'assied sur son fauteuil, en face de toi, les jambes croisées, en expirant puissamment et ses cheveux s'envolent, éclairant son visage. Elle est vraiment adorable. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de penser toutes ces choses positives à son propos, elle est gentille, mais tu ne la connais même pas.

Peut-être que tu as envie de la connaître.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tout à l'heure, vous parliez de bricolage … ? » demandes-tu avec un sourire amusé. Tu as vraiment envie de savoir quelque chose sur elle. N'importe quoi.

« Ah », dit-elle en souriant et pour la première fois tu la vois détourner son regard timidement, tu te sens plutôt satisfaite d'avoir inversé les rôles pour une fois.

Tu apprécies vraiment sa présence, tu te sens bien avec elle. Tu te demandes comment elle se sent avec toi. Peut-être qu'elle voudrait que vous soyez amies ? Tu reviens brusquement à la réalité, honteuse d'analyser autant ces situations, c'est _normal_ qu'elle soit gentille avec toi, c'est ta psy.

« C'était rien, c'est juste que je fais des courses de motocross donc j'ai appris pas mal de choses sur la mécanique au fil du temps, du coup il m'arrive de réparer des trucs, principalement des voitures »

Tes sourcils se haussent et tu laisses échapper un petit rire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-elle en inclinant sa tête, toujours aussi souriante.

Ton cœur bat plus vite que d'habitude, sans savoir pourquoi. C'est comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle sourit, ou qu'elle rit… Ou qu'elle te regarde…

« C'est juste que… Vous me surprenez toujours », dis-tu honnêtement, essayant de paraître la plus légère possible.

Elle ne dit rien et au lieu de ça commence à te parler plus sérieusement, néanmoins son sourire est toujours là. « Dites-moi Santana, que faîtes-vous pendant votre temps libre ? »

Tu hausses les épaules. « Pas grand chose, enfin Sam aime bien aller voir des matchs de hockey sur glace, et- »

« Je vous ai demandé ce que _vous _aimiez faire, je ne vous ai pas parlé de Sam », te coupe-t-elle avec un sourire détaché et un soupçon d'impatience détectable dans sa voix. Son changement de comportement est tellement léger que tu sens qu'il faut vraiment que tu te concentres pour changer ça.

« Eh bien c'est ce que je dis, on va voir des matchs de hockey ensemble de temps en temps, et sinon à part ça, pas grand chose, j'aime bien faire du shopping, regarder des films, voilà, rien d'extraordinaire », dis-tu en haussant les épaules. Tu as l'impression que chaque mot que tu prononces va être ajouté au puzzle qu'elle constitue depuis le début sur toi. L'idée te met un peu mal à l'aise.

« Il est peut-être temps de vous trouver autre chose, un nouveau passe-temps », dit-elle sans que ça paraisse déplacé, mais comme une simple suggestion.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Trouver un passe temps qui nous intéresse vraiment est la meilleure façon d'améliorer notre humeur, avec le sport, aussi. Peut-être que si vous en trouvez un, de nouvelles portes s'ouvriront »

De nouvelles portes ?

Elle a surement dû sentir ta confusion parce qu'elle ajoute : « Par exemple vous aimez chanter, c'est ça ? »

« Euh oui, mais c'est pas vraiment- »

« Alors vous devriez peut-être essayer d'aller dans un bar à musique, et juste regarder quelqu'un d'autre chanter », t'interrompt-elle.

« Je sais pas », réponds-tu, un peu confuse, regardant tes mains. « Je ne sais pas si Sam aime bien ce genre de truc »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, allez-y seule ou amenez-y une amie », dit-elle.

Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire. « Vous êtes au courant qu'avec vous tout semble simple ? »

Elle rit un peu et replonge son regard dans le tien. « Le monde est simple, mais c'est nous, les humains, qui compliquons tout »

Tu soupires en souriant légèrement. Tu as l'impression que tout est possible grâce à elle. Peut-être qu'effectivement tu pourrais aller dans un bar un soir pour écouter des chanteurs ? Peut-être même qu'un jour tu auras le courage d'y aller toi-même.

« Après, ça pourra vous mener à découvrir d'autres choses, de nouvelles opportunités viendront à vous, vous pourriez même essayer d'y chanter un jour, mais sans en être obligée, le plus important c'est que vous fassiez quelque chose qui vous plaise vraiment, parce qu'excusez ma franchise, mais vous ne vous trouvez pas en face d'une grande fan de hockey sur glace ! » dit-elle en souriant.

Tu clignes des yeux en riant nerveusement. Ca y est, elle est encore dans ta tête.

« Je n'ai pas énormément d'amis », admets-tu doucement.

Elle incline sa tête et tu peux voir un scintillement dans ses yeux.

« C'est donc à ajouter à la multitude de raisons pour lesquelles vous devriez vous essayer à ce nouveau passe temps », dit-elle avec un sourire apaisant.

« Oui… », soupires-tu, ayant du mal à croire que tu soies réellement en train de prendre cette idée au sérieux.

Peut-être que c'est une bonne idée ?

« Je suis désolée, notre rendez-vous va devoir être écourté aujourd'hui Santana, c'est totalement de ma faute, je suis arrivée en retard donc vous n'avez pas à payer pour cette séance »

« Oh », murmures-tu sans même essayer de cacher ta déception. Tu viens de t'en rendre compte. Tu ne vas pas la revoir avant mardi prochain, donc dans 5 jours. Le fond de ton estomac te semble incroyablement lourd.

Elle a l'air de ressentir ta déception. « Mais dîtes-moi Santana, avant de partir j'aimerais vous poser une question – s'il y a une chose dans votre vie en ce moment qui vous trouble plus que tout le reste, laquelle serait-ce ? »

Tu avales ta salive et réfléchis.

Tu relèves ta tête et la regarde. Elle est assise, là, sereinement dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Ses yeux sont tellement bleus, tellement apaisants. Tu as l'impression que tu pourrais lui dire tout ce que tu veux et qu'elle ne te jugerait jamais, qu'elle ne te trouverait jamais bête. Ce pull qu'elle porte aujourd'hui lui va tellement bien, tu as envie de la prendre dans tes bras pour voir ce que tu ressentirais, ce qu'elle ressentirait.

Tu avales ta salive une fois de plus parce que tu es en train d'avoir tous ces étranges sentiments pour une parfaite inconnue, des sentiments que tu n'as jamais ressenti auparavant, même pour Sam, des sentiments complètement nouveaux pour toi. C'est ta psy, et en plus c'est une femme. Est-ce que t'es devenue obsédée par elle ou un truc du genre ? C'est ça ? C'est ça, ce que les psys sont censés faire aux gens ?

Tu essayes du mieux que tu peux d'arrêter de penser à tout ça. C'est juste que tu aimes bien Brittany, et que tu peux lui consacrer une partie de ton âme, parce qu'elle le mérite.

« Je crois que dernièrement, j'ai comme l'impression que le temps, la vie, passent trop vite, vous voyez ? »

Brittany hoche la tête et te fait mine de continuer.

« Je veux dire par là que j'ai 25 ans, je me marie déjà, j'ai quasiment atteint mes objectifs professionnels, enfin disons je ne me vois pas vraiment aller plus loin vu que a) je suis une femme, et b) je suis une femme de couleur. J'en ai marre de cette bureaucratie et de ce sexisme à la con au boulot »

Brittany se met à rire et ça fait palpiter ton estomac, comme mardi dernier.

« J'ai l'impression que je déçois toujours mes parents, la seule chose dont ils sont fiers c'est le fait que je me marie avec Sam. J'ai l'impression d'être prise au piège, vous voyez ? Il n'y a rien de positif dans ma vie à part Sam, mais même par rapport à ça, j'ai l'impression de vivre sa vie et pas la mienne. On partage ses amis, et sa famille est ma famille. C'est juste que… Je ne sais plus qui je suis. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais le déroulement de ma vie, pourtant je _devrais _être heureuse mais… »

« Vous ne l'êtes pas », finit Brittany pour toi, doucement.

Tu contractes les muscles de ton estomac et regardes ailleurs, retenant sans grand succès des larmes qui stagnent au coin de tes yeux.

« Bien », commence-t-elle, en mettant quelques cheveux derrière ses oreilles en te regardant, pas avec compassion, mais avec autre chose que tu ne parviens pas à identifier. Tu essayes vraiment de ne pas pleurer devant elle. « J'aimerais que vous y pensiez pendant les prochains jours Santana. Vraiment. Pensez aux choses qui vous rendent malheureuses, et à celles qui pourraient améliorer votre situation. Pensez vraiment à toutes les possibilités, sans vous poser de limites, ok ? »

Tu acquiesces avec la tête et te sens déjà un peu mieux. Cette femme nourrit décidément ton esprit.

« Je peux y aller ? » demandes-tu pathétiquement. « Je vais probablement être en retard à mon boulot »

« Oui bien sûr », te répond-elle avec un sourire, se levant de son fauteuil pour t'accompagner jusqu'à la porte. « Merci d'être venue »

Tu soupires, lutant toujours contre l'arrivée des larmes. Tu te demandes si elle s'en est rendue compte, enfin c'est une psy donc elle s'en doute forcément. Vous franchissez le seuil de la porte et tu commences à te diriger vers l'ascenseur.

« Une dernière chose Santana », murmure Brittany et elle s'avance pour attraper ton avant-bras.

Tu te retournes et le fait de sentir sa main sur ton bras te redonne toutes ces émotions étranges, sa main est tellement douce et chaude, et bizarrement tu as envie de partir en courant, mais tes jambes n'ont apparemment pas envie d'obéir à cette pensée, une fois de plus.

« J'ai l'impression que vous passez à côté de votre vie »

Tu acquiesces. Elle a raison, une fois de plus. Tu te demandes si ça lui arrivera un jour de ne pas avoir raison.

« On parlera de ça mardi, mais pour le moment, je voudrais juste que vous sachiez – il n'est jamais trop tard pour être qui on est »

Putain.

Tu ne veux vraiment pas pleurer, et maintenant son pouce caresse ton bras et ça te rend complètement légère, presque étourdie.

« Au revoir Santana », termine-t-elle, dans un murmure.

La porte de la salle 47 est fermée derrière toi et tu ressens des picotements sur ton avant-bras.

Sur le chemin du retour, les larmes que tu as eu tant de mal à retenir tombent enfin. Il faudra que tu te remaquilles. Tu te dis sinistrement que tout ce qu'il t'arrive est de la faute de Quinn. Tu ne sais vraiment pas d'où viennent ces émotions au départ tu avais super hâte de voir Brittany, et finalement une fois là bas tu n'avais qu'une envie, celle de t'en aller le plus vite possible. Quelque chose te dit que les choses ne seront pas bien différentes mardi prochain.

Quelques heures plus tard, tu quittes ton bureau sous le ciel déjà un peu foncé de New-York. Tu ne vis pas très loin donc généralement tu rentres en métro, ça te revient moins cher que d'y aller en voiture, et en plus ça te permet de faire 5 minutes de marche. Alors que tu es sur le point de te diriger vers le métro, quelque chose capte ton attention sur le trottoir d'en face.

Brittany.

Tu es sûre que c'est Brittany parce qu'elle sort de l'immeuble où elle travaille, et personne d'autre ne pourrait sortir du même immeuble habillé de cette manière. Elle quitte l'immeuble et marche en direction opposée à la tienne. Tu te tiens là, debout, enracinée dans le béton, sans savoir quoi faire. Enfin, pourquoi faire quelque chose de toute façon ? Mais bon, t'aimerais bien aller lui dire bonjour. Tu devrais peut-être la suivre.

Oui, tu n'es vraiment qu'une harceleuse complètement tarée, penses-tu en la suivant de plusieurs mètres, alors que tu t'éloignes du métro. Tu te rends compte en te rapprochant de la présence d'une autre blonde à ses côtés, qui lui arrive aux genoux. Un golden retriever marche gaiement aux côtés de Brittany, en remuant joyeusement sa queue.

Tu souries.

Ca ne fait que 5 minutes que tu suis Brittany, quand elle et son chien entrent dans un parc. Ah oui, elle est juste en train de promener son chien et elle l'amène au parc, rien de plus normal. Tu espérais l'arrivée de quelqu'événement hors du commun, qu'elle soit secrètement magique et ouvre la porte qui l'amènerait dans son monde secret et merveilleux.

Tu commences décidemment à devenir complètement débile.

Tellement même que tu continues à la suivre dans le parc. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Avance toi, et vas dire bonjour. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver, au pire ? Bon. Ok, le chien le chien pourrait t'attaquer pour commencer.

Tu te mets contre un arbre et observe Brittany pendant un bon petit moment. Elle est quand même allée voir un parfait inconnu pour lui demander un bout de pain pour nourrir les canards. Tu la regardes, sidérée. C'est le genre de personne qui peut entamer une conversation avec n'importe qui. Il faut vraiment que t'ailles lui parler.

« Bonjour ! » lances-tu un peu trop impatiemment.

Brittany sursaute légèrement et se retourne.

Elle a l'air surprise, mais contente de te voir.

« Santana ? Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? » demande-t-elle, en se frottant les joues avec son pull laineux.

Elle est tellement mignonne.

« Je euh… » commences-tu avant de réaliser que tu n'as pas assez de temps pour inventer un mensonge. Tant pis. De toute façon tu n'as vraiment pas envie de lui mentir, pas à elle. « Je vous ai vue sortir de l'immeuble et euh… »

« Vous m'avez suivi sur tout le chemin ? » finit-elle, riant.

« Euh oui », réponds-tu en te grattant la nuque, gênée.

« Où sont tes bonnes manières, Lucy ? Dis bonjour à Santana ! » lance-t-elle ironiquement à son chien.

Le golden retriever agite sa queue et te tend la patte.

Elle est vraiment mignonne, elle aussi. Et intelligente.

Tu glousses en attrapant la patte duveteuse du chien. La sensation est presque aussi singulière que quand tu touches Brittany. Presque.

« Elle est super mignonne », dis-tu toujours en riant, alors que le chien remets sa patte au sol et regarde Brittany. Tu peux vraiment voir que Lucy obéit et respecte sa maîtresse.

« Tellement mignonne oui », te réponds-elle en te lançant un regard intense.

La convulsion est la réaction que ton estomac décide d'avoir.

« Lucy, va chercher un cadeau pour Santana, va chercher », dit-elle en caressant la tête du chien.

Lucy s'en va précipitamment vers un endroit avec plusieurs arbres, puis disparaît derrière l'un d'entre eux.

« Un cadeau ? » dis-tu, amusée.

Brittany acquiesce en sautillant légèrement.

C'est assez bizarre de la voir hors de la salle 47. Ca la rend plus réelle. Ce qui est complètement stupide, parce que bien sûr qu'elle est réelle. Vous vous regardez timidement pendant un petit moment, laissant un silence s'installer. Tu n'es pas très bonne pour faire la conversation, parce que la plupart du temps tu n'en as pas envie. Mais avec elle, tu en as vraiment envie.

« J'aime bien votre pull », dis-tu.

« Merci », répond-elle avec un sourire radieux, son regard tombant sur tes lèvres pour un court instant avant de se reposer sur tes yeux. « C'est moi qui l'ai fait »

Tu ris parce que c'était évident.

« Vous voulez que je vous en fasse un ? » te demande Brittany frénétiquement.

Tu ris encore une fois parce qu'elle est tellement innocente et puérile, et pourtant elle a vraiment la grâce d'une femme.

« Je pense que je ne porterai jamais ce genre de pull », dis-tu.

Tu vois son visage se décomposer et ses yeux se ternir.

Tu sais à partir de ce moment que plus jamais tu ne veux la décevoir. « Mais, ça c'est ce que je dirais normalement, mais pour vous ? Je pourrai certainement en porter un », dis-tu avec un sourire, en espérant qu'elle comprenne ton sens de l'humour.

Ses yeux s'illuminent et ses lèvres forment un large sourire. « Ok, je veux bien vous en faire un alors, par contre j'ai besoin que vous me disiez quel est votre animal préféré pour le mettre dessus »

« Mmh », hésites-tu en regardant en l'air. « Un lézard, je pense »

« Un lézard ? _Vraiment_, Santana ? »

« Oui, vraiment », dis-tu en souriant. « quel est problème avec les lézards ? »

Brittany secoue sa tête avec de grands yeux, faisant tomber quelques cheveux blonds sur son visage. « Très bien », finit-elle par dire.

Tu n'as vraiment pas envie d'arrêter cette conversation avec elle donc tu trouves un autre sujet. « Vous avez des choses prévues pour le week end ? »

Brittany fait glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. « Mmh oui », dit-elle en hochant la tête. « J'ai acheté une propriété dans le Tennessee, et il faut que j'y aille pour régler quelques trucs »

Tu sens ton sang quitter soudainement son visage et elle a l'air de le remarquer parce qu'elle te lance un regard stupéfait. Ca ne peut pas être possible, ça ne peut pas être ça, non ?

« V-vous ? Vous avez acheté le ranch Evans ? » lui demandes-tu avec incrédulité.

« Wow, comment vous savez ça ? » dit-elle encore plus stupéfaite, ses yeux bleus grand ouverts d'étonnement.

« Evans… Mon fiancé, c'est Sam, Sam _Evans_, le ranch appartient à sa famille, j'y vais depuis des années », dis-tu.

Tu n'arrives pas à y croire.

« D'ailleurs on y va aussi ce week end, enfin au départ c'était pour s'assurer de la crédibilité de l'acheteur », dis-tu en riant parce que tu sais que vous n'avez vraiment plus à vous préoccuper de ça maintenant.

Brittany ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Elle rit un peu et ajoute : « Donc j'imagine que je vais rencontrer votre future belle-mère, c'est ça ? » demande-t-elle rapidement. La vivacité des ses yeux a soudainement disparue, et tu peux sentir de la déception dans sa voix. Tu ne veux vraiment pas la décevoir, jamais, et tu détestes déjà ce regard.

« Oui », soupires-tu. Un silence un peu gênant s'installe.

Vous regardez toutes les deux en direction de l'étang, en écoutant le bruit de l'eau qui frémit sous les pattes des canards. Tu te demandes d'où vient tout cet argent qu'elle dépense en achetant le ranch, ou même pourquoi elle l'achète. Est-ce qu'elle déménage ? Tu n'espères pas. Tu es sur le point de lui poser la question, mais tu y renonces. C'est elle qui est censée poser des questions, pas le contraire.

Lucy revient peu après et se frotte contre la main de Brittany, avec un bâton. Elle aboie et Brittany lui caresse ses oreilles.

Tu es un peu jalouse, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, enfin tu n'as pas envie de penser à la raison, en fait.

« Voilà », te dit Brittany en te tendant le bâton, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle met sa main sur le côté de sa bouche comme si elle ne voulait pas que Lucy entende. Elle s'approche de toi, tellement qu'elle est presque en train de chuchoter à ton oreille, « Ne jetez pas le bâton avant de sortir du parc, Lucy pourrait mal le prendre et penser que vous n'aimez pas son bâton »

Tu es sur le point de rire, mais tu vois Brittany se reculer et te regarder avec ses yeux redevenus lumineux. Et tu comprends qu'elle disait ça sérieusement, ou en tout cas tu penses qu'elle pense qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ce qu'elle t'a dit. Tu n'as même pas le cœur de te moquer d'elle, tu glousses discrètement et hoches la tête pour montrer que tu es d'accord.

Elle est vraiment adorable.

« Bon eh bien, on va pas tarder à rentrer », dit Brittany avec un soupir, en commençant à marcher vers la sortie du parc. « J'imagine qu'on se reverra plus tôt que prévu, n'est-ce pas ? », continue-t-elle, un sourire un lèvres.

Puis elle se retourne et se dirige vers la sortie, Lucy à ses côtés.

Tu la regardes s'en aller et essayes d'ignorer les palpitations de ton estomac. Tu essayes aussi d'ignorer que ton regard s'abaisse doucement en direction de ses jambes, et oui, ok, cette fois ses fesses.

Tu n'as pas envie de ressentir toutes ces émotions, et en même temps c'est tellement agréable, tu penses que tu es devenue obsédée par cette femme, par tout ce que tu ressens rien qu'en sa présence. Au départ tu étais allée la voir en espérant te rendre compte que tu étais quelqu'un de normal, mais encore une fois… Tu as l'impression d'être complètement folle.

Et ce n'est sûrement pas qu'une impression, parce que tu as gardé ce foutu bâton avec toi pendant tout le chemin.


	3. Le ranch Evans

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, il n'y a rien de plus motivant que de voir que vous prenez plaisir à lire cette histoire autant que j'en ai pris en lisant l'original ! Et la narration à la 2****ème**** personne est volontaire, c'est comme ça dans le texte en anglais et j'essaye d'en rester la plus proche possible, même si c'est vrai que c'est un peu perturbant au début. En espérant que la suite vous plaise ! :) **

Tu ne crois pas vraiment au destin, et pourtant tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser que tu étais vouée à rencontrer Brittany. Si Quinn ne t'en avait pas parlé, tu l'aurais de toute façon rencontrée au ranch ce week end. Sam conduit son lamentable pick-up, et tu es heureuse d'avoir tout laissé derrière toi. Un week end loin de la ville, à t'asseoir sous le soleil pendant que Sam et ses frères s'occupent tranquillement, ça te paraissait être le meilleur moyen pour t'aérer l'esprit. Maintenant que tu sais que Brittany y sera aussi, ça te semble encore plus parfait. On se moque toujours de toi parce que tu t'habilles souvent assez chic quand tu vas au ranch, mais il n'y a rien de plus agréable de que de se sentir bien et belle. Enfin tu as bien compris qu'en revenant de ce genre de week-end, même en faisant attention tu reviens avec des habits un peu boueux, ou perdus quelque part dans la propriété. Donc cette fois-ci tu as opté pour des bottes, un jean et un pull à capuche.

Sam conduit au milieu de nulle part, et la nuit commence doucement à tomber. Tu bailles en te demandant combien de temps il vous reste avant l'arrivée. Tu y es déjà allée plusieurs fois, mais tu n'arrives jamais à savoir combien de temps exactement le trajet dure puisque la route est généralement déserte et qu'il n'y a rien dans le paysage qui puisse permettre de te repérer.

« Encore combien de temps ? »

« 20 minutes, je pense », te répond Sam en baillant. « Ca ne va pas être un peu trop bizarre pour toi, que ta psy soit là aussi ? »

Tu as dit à Sam et sa famille qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas à s'inquiéter à propos de l'acheteur, vu qu'il s'agit de Brittany. Il avait l'air de te croire complètement, c'est une chose que tu aimes bien chez Sam d'ailleurs, le fait qu'il ne doute jamais de ce que tu lui dis.

« Non », soupires-tu. « Enfin, je ne pense pas, elle a l'air assez sympa… »

Assez sympa ? Euphémisme absolu. Brittany est la personne la plus parfaite que tu aies rencontré.

Tu regardes du côté de Sam. Il baille une fois de plus en grattant sa mince barbe blonde. Tu l'aimes, mais est-ce que tu le trouves vraiment parfait ? Etonnée par ta réflexion tu retournes à la réalité – personne n'est parfait.

A part Brittany.

Peut-être.

« Cool, parce que j'ai pas envie que tu te sentes gênée à cause de ça », dit-il.

Il te donne un petit sourire en posant sa main sur ton genou. Il est toujours attentif à toi, ce n'est pas seulement ton fiancé mais aussi ton meilleur ami, en quelque sorte. Bizarrement tu culpabilises un peu.

La voiture se met soudainement à gronder, Sam fait tout ce qu'il peut mais le véhicule semble déjà mort. Le pick-up roule lentement vers le bord de la route, jusqu'à son arrêt complet. Vous vous précipitez avec entrain vers le tableau de bord.

Sam tourne la clé et appuie sur la pédale pour essayer de redémarrer, mais sans succès.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il n'y a pas intérêt à ce qu'on soit coincés ici, pas question que je marche aussi loin dans la nuit » te plains-tu.

« S'il te plait Santana, comme si t'étais assez courageuse pour marcher dans le noir de toute façon », te dit Sam un sourire aux lèvres.

Tu le regardes avec des grands yeux parce que tu n'es vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter son humour, tu as juste envie d'arriver au ranch et de te plonger dans ton lit parce que tu es crevée, vous êtes partis juste après le boulot et tu n'as même pas eu le temps d'avaler un truc avant le départ.

« Je n'ai juste pas envie que la soirée se passe comme ça »

« Attends, je vais jeter un coup d'œil », dit-il en ouvrant la porte, puis il sort et la claque derrière lui.

Tu ouvres ta fenêtre et lui lances : « Tu n'y connais rien en voitures ! »

Ton corps se crispe soudainement, en pensant à une certaine blonde, qui, elle, répare des voitures. Et peut-être des gens aussi.

Sam passe environ 5 minutes devant le capot ouvert, avant de le refermer pour finalement revenir dans la voiture.

« Ouais… Je n'en ai aucune idée… »

« _Bizarre_ », dis-tu ironiquement. « Euh, ça peut sembler étrange, et je ne sais pas si elle viendrait, enfin en tout cas si elle est déjà arrivée là bas, ben, … »

Tu es vraiment nerveuse.

« Quoi ? »

Tu te mets sur le côté pour être face à Sam, « Brittany, ma psy… Elle s'y connaît en voitures »

« Ah bon ? » dit-il, pas convaincu.

« Ouais », continues-tu en hochant la tête, sûre de toi. « Au pires si elle n'arrive pas à la réparer ce soir, elle peut toujours venir nous chercher en voiture et on s'en occupera demain »

« Ok », répond-il en sortant son portable. « J'appelle mon frère pour voir si elle est arrivée »

Ton estomac s'agite brusquement, tu espérais attendre au moins demain pour croiser Brittany, and là tu apprends qu'elle viendra peut-être à toi dans peu de temps. A toi et à Sam. Cette pensée te met mal à l'aise. Tu n'as pas envie qu'elle te voit avec lui.

« Salut Teddy », dit Sam en souriant à son portable.

Teddy. Teddy est le grand frère de Sam, il s'appelle Theodore mais pour tout le monde c'est Ted, ou Teddy. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup, à part que Teddy est plus grand et mince et a souvent les cheveux attachés. Sinon ils ont les mêmes yeux, et les mêmes grandes lèvres.

Tu écoutes attentivement la conversation de Sam au téléphone, désespérément en train d'essayer d'entendre ce qu'il se passe au bout du fil.

« Elle y est ? Mmh… Ok… Brittany… Elle l'a avec elle ? Ok. Oui. Ca ne la dérange pas ? Mmh mmh. Cool. On verra. Très bien. T'es sûr que ça ne la dérange pas ? Ok, remercie la de notre part, salut ! »

Sam raccroche et tu le fixes impatiemment.

« Alors ? »

Sam soupire et dégage quelques cheveux de son front. « Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas de voiture pour venir nous chercher comme elle est venue en moto, MAIS elle peut peut-être réparer ce qu'il ne va pas donc elle est en chemin, avec quelques outils »

Tu respires avec soulagement. « Ok, cool »

Vous sortez tous les deux de la voiture et restez dans l'obscurité dehors, l'ambiance est assez étrange, silencieuse, l'air n'est ni chaud ni froid, tout est immobile. Un peu trop humide quand même à ton goût. Avec Sam vous vous mettez à jouer à des jeux ridicules, quand, 10 minutes plus tard, tu aperçois une tâche blanche au loin, et tu devines qu'il s'agit de l'avant du véhicule. D'une moto.

Ton estomac recommence à palpiter et ton cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, Brittany arrive. Quand la moto se rapproche de vous tu réalises qu'elle est rouge et que la personne installée dessus porte du cuir, et un casque noir. Ce n'est peut-être pas elle ?

Tu n'arrives pas à croire à quel point elle va vite.

Assez rapidement, la moto se rapproche encore, se gare avec une maîtrise parfaite en face de la voiture, et la personne perchée sur le siège noir détache et enlève son casque, laissant apparaître de magnifiques cheveux dorés en bataille.

Soit Teddy est devenu super canon, soit il s'agit de Brittany.

Tu n'arrives pas à croire à ce que tu es en train d'assister, tu te demandes s'il arrivera un jour où la présence de Brittany ne fera pas battre ton cœur à cette vitesse. Tu ne penses pas. Tu la regardes descendre de sa moto et secouer sa tête, ses cheveux blonds s'étalant dans l'air humide, presque au ralenti.

Elle s'avance vers vous, avec son pantalon en cuir et son tee-shirt en flanelle rouge qui s'arrête au dessus du nombril, révélant le ventre le plus plat et parfait que tu n'aies jamais vu, et c'est pour dire, parce que tu es fiancée à un accro de la salle de sport. Tu ne sais plus où regarder, tu trembles presque, et tu es un peu jalouse aussi de sa perfection, mais pas seulement jalouse, tu es autre chose aussi. Quelque chose auquel tu n'as vraiment pas envie de penser.

« Coucou, je suis là pour vous sauver ! » plaisante-t-elle avec un sourire, et ton cœur s'emballe. Elle attrape son sac qui était sur son dos, le pose au sol et y sort une boîte à outils rouge.

« J'imagine donc que vous êtes Brittany », dit Sam en souriant, et il lui tend une main que Brittany lui serre dynamiquement.

Tu aimes vraiment ses mains. Tu te tiens, là, à les regarder et à te demander ce que ça ferait de les tenir dans les tiennes. C'était génial quand elle t'avait touché les mains, puis ton bras, mais t'aimerais la toucher plus, tu ne sais pas vraiment où, mais tu adorerais.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement je peux certainement réparer votre voiture sans trop de difficultés », dit-elle enthousiaste, mais Sam n'y fait pas tellement attention, bien trop obsédé par la moto rouge reluisante.

« Woah », lance Sam avec admiration. « C'est quoi comme moto ? » demande-t-il expressément.

C'est assez bizarre et désagréable de les voir ensemble tous les deux, tu aimerais bien qu'un d'eux s'en aille, mais tu ne sais pas vraiment qui. De toute façon pour l'instant vous êtes tous les trois coincés ici.

« Ducati Monster 696 », répond-elle en pliant son bras béatement. « Elle est pas mal, hein ? », lui lance-t-elle, mais son regard est fixé sur toi avec un air malicieux.

Tu te mords la lèvre et regarde par terre, espérant que tes organes ne convulsent pas trop et ne jaillissent pas de ton corps. Tu ne sais pas si elle est en train de te draguer, parce que tu ne sais pas vraiment comme une femme drague. Brittany est tellement quelqu'un d'hors du commun que tu imagines qu'elle agit comme ça avec tout le monde.

« Carrément, je crois que je vous apprécie déjà, Brittany ! » dit Sam. « Est-ce que je peux faire un petit tour avec ? »

« Sam, s'il te plait », dis-tu, étonnée de pouvoir émettre un son. « Elle n'a pas forcément envie d'avoir ton pantalon crasseux sur sa belle moto, tu penses pas ? »

« Mmh », dit Brittany, avec ses yeux scintillants dans lesquels tu te perds complètement. « Généralement je ne laisse personne monter sur ma copine »

Sam la regarde, amusé.

Toi, par contre, tu es en train de t'effondrer parce qu'elle parle à Sam mais tout en te regardant droit dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

« Vous lui avez donné un nom ? » demande Sam en riant.

« Pas encore, mais je veux lui donner un nom exotique », répond-elle en s'approchant de la voiture. « Santana c'est un nom assez exotique, non ? » murmure-t-elle doucement, alors que ton cœur va exploser. Sa tête est inclinée et son corps est maintenant contre la porte de la voiture, et elle promène son doigt sur les bords du rétroviseur, le regard toujours rivé sur toi. Tu avales difficilement ta salive et regarde ailleurs.

« Je suis sûre que je pourrais m'habituer à monter sur une Santana », continue-t-elle en riant légèrement. Tu sais que ses yeux sont toujours posés sur toi, mais tu ne peux vraiment pas la regarder là, tes joues sont tellement en train de brûler que t'as l'impression que tu pourrais fondre d'une minute à l'autre.

Sam continue seulement à rire, ça t'énerve qu'il soit aussi bête.

« Tenez », lance Brittany à Sam en lui jetant les clés. « Vous faites un tour, vous pouvez rouler un bon kilomètre je pense, puis vous revenez et je suis sûre que j'aurai eu le temps de réparer votre voiture pendant ce temps »

Elle dit ça avec certitude. Comme un pari.

Tu commences à paniquer parce que t'as vraiment envie d'aller avec Sam, tu ne peux pas rester seule avec elle, ton cœur ne survivrait pas.

« Ca marche ! », répond Sam frénétiquement, installant déjà le casque sur sa tête.

Il enjambe l'engin et allume le moteur, on dirait un enfant géant dans magasin de jouet. Le moteur rugit, et il démarre en prenant la route par laquelle vous êtes venus.

Brittany se penche pour prendre la boîte à outils. Tu regardes le cuir de son pantalon s'étirer contre ses fesses. Tu as décidément du mal à avaler ta salive ce soir. Tu aurais vraiment du y aller avec Sam.

Elle marche vers toi sans rien dire et ouvre le capot de la voiture. Elle projette furtivement ses cheveux en arrière elle a vraiment un regard ravissant.

« Votre fiancé est franchement pas mal », dit-elle d'un ton dégagé.

Tu n'arrives pas à croire ce que tu entends. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. Tu as la sensation que ton estomac n'est plus qu'un bloc de glace qui s'enfonce dans ton corps, tu es tellement déçue que tes muscles ne te répondent plus. Tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu es déçue, mais c'est très déstabilisant.

« Ouais… » dis-tu en soupirant, et tu t'affaisses sur le sol, les jambes croisées. Finalement tu devrais peut-être la laisser réparer ta voiture et l'ignorer, et ce pendant tout le week end, enfin tu n'es pas sûre d'en être capable en fait.

Comme si elle avait senti ta déception, Brittany se retourne et te regarde. Elle abaisse ses cils de quelques millimètres, ses yeux sont légèrement plus sombres et tu la regardes, ébahie. Tu crois bien que ta bouche est ouverte.

Son regard parcourt ton visage. « Enfin, vous êtes encore plus canon », ajoute-t-elle, avant de mordre sa lèvre, puis de la lécher, puis de tourner la tête.

Un picotement brûlant agite le creux de ton estomac, comme si la glace avait soudainement fondu.

Tu penses que maintenant, tu sais comment une femme en drague une autre.

Ok donc oui, peut-être que tu es effectivement un petit peu attirée par elle parce que ta bouche est ouverte et tes yeux sont accrochés à sa silhouette qui inspecte le moteur. Ca te met mal à l'aise parce que tu n'as jamais été attirée par une femme, en même temps tu es avec Sam depuis de nombreuses années, donc tu n'as jamais vraiment remis en question ta sexualité, ce n'est même pas une chose qui te traversait l'esprit.

Et maintenant il y a cette blonde qui est entrée dans ta vie, et tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que de penser à elle, tout le temps.

« Hey beauté ? » dit Brittany pour avoir ton attention.

Tu grommelles en te levant, t'aimerais vraiment qu'elle arrête de t'appeler comme ça. Enfin… Ouais, en fait peut-être pas.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demandes-tu en t'approchant, et tu te tiens derrière elle, sentant la chaleur se dégageant du moteur.

« Mmmh », prononce-t-elle en se léchant la lèvre, le regard vers le bas, mais tu ne vois pas grand chose à cause de l'obscurité. « Vous pourriez tenir la lampe ? »

Tu regardes par terre et remarque une lampe dans la boîte à outil contre le pneu. Tu l'attrapes, l'allumes et tend le bras pour qu'elle puisse y voir.

« Super, c'est bien mieux », dit-elle, puis elle enfile une énorme paire de gants jaunes.

Ta respiration est rapide, et le fait de te tenir près d'elle comme ça te rend nerveuse. Tu détestes le silence. Brittany chantonne un air tout doucement, sans savoir que ça ne fait qu'augmenter ta nervosité.

« Ah, j'ai trouvé le problème », dit-elle en plaçant sa main sous un énorme tube. Tu n'y connais absolument rien en voitures, donc tu présumes qu'elle sait de quoi elle parle. « J'ai besoin que vous fassiez quelques trucs pour moi »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez »

Son regard passe du moteur à ton visage, et elle te sourit. « Le tuyau du chauffage est percé, vous pouvez me passer la bande de silicone auto-fusion ? »

« Euh… J'imagine que c'est ça ? » dis-tu en attrapant une bande rouge de la boîte à outils.

« Oui, merci ». Elle le prend puis en coupe quelques centimètres, puis l'enroule autour du tuyau en l'attachant à au autre tuyau, tu ne sais absolument pas ce qu'elle est de faire.

Ce que tu sais par contre, c'est à quel point tu es impressionnée.

« Vous auriez une bouteille d'eau ? »

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez déjà soif après seulement quelques minutes de travail ? » plaisantes-tu.

« Uhm », dit-elle en regardant en l'air, comme pour trouver les bons mots. « C'est pour refroidir le tuyau »

Ton visage se vide de ton sang et tu ris nerveusement. « Oh, oui, bien sûr, attendez »

Pathétique.

Attendez ? Forcément qu'elle va t'attendre, elle ne peut aller nulle part. Tu vas du côté passager, ouvres la porte et prends une bouteille d'eau que tu avais cachée ici. Tu reviens et la lui tends. Elle en verse un peu, puis prend un chiffon et astique le tuyau qu'elle vient de réparer. Enfin qu'elle a sûrement réparé. Elle jette le chiffon au sol, enlève ses gants, et essuie le peu de sueur qu'elle a sur le front.

« Ok », soupire-t-elle, « c'est réparé, mais c'est seulement temporaire, vous devriez vraiment faire remplacer le tuyau, ou peut-être même changer la batterie une fois retournés à New York »

Tu lui souries bêtement et elle baisse sa tête, tu viens de te rendre compte que tu pointes la lampe sur ses yeux.

« Désolée », murmures-tu en l'éteignant.

Brittany te regarde, amusée, et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. « J'espère que ça ne vous dérange que je vienne de doigter votre voiture », dit-elle avec son sourire que tu aimes et détestes tant.

Ta mâchoire se déboite, et ta main lâche la lampe de poche qui s'écrase sur le sol. « Merde », murmures-tu en te baissant pour la ramasser. « Désolée, je ne suis pas aussi maladroite d'habitude »

Le son délicieux de son rire résonne dans tes oreilles et ton estomac recommence à agir bizarrement.

« On devrait laisser le moteur refroidir un peu, mais ça devrait être bon dans pas trop longtemps »

« Merci Brittany », murmures-tu et ça sort plus comme une vibration elle se tient face à toi, souriant comme si c'était le meilleur moment de sa vie. Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas le cas.

Tu la regardes en silence ranger ses outils dans son sac et mettre celui-ci sur son épaule.

Tu ne peux pas être seule avec elle. Tu risques de faire une bêtise.

« Ca va ? » te demande-t-elle en s'asseyant par terre en face de toi.

« Vous avez déjà rencontré les Evans ? » répliques-tu en ignorant sa question.

« Ah, oui, ils sont géniaux, super sympas, et la maison est énorme, j'ai ma propre chambre, c'est vraiment bien », dit-elle en souriant.

« Ouais », soupires-tu. Tu ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, tu veux juste trouver quelque chose qui puisse te débarrasser de cette montée d'adrénaline que tu as à chaque fois qu'elle est proche de fois. « Où est-ce que vous avez appris à réparer les moteurs ? Je sais que c'est pas votre boulot donc… »

Son sourire s'affaiblit légèrement et hausse les épaules. « J'aime bien réparer des trucs. C'est juste quelque chose que j'aime bien faire »

Tu vois son visage se baisser et ses yeux regarder ailleurs, et tu comprends qu'il y a autre chose.

« Vous savez, », dis-tu dans un murmure, « Si j'étais la psy et vous la cliente, je creuserais un peu pour trouver ce qu'il se passe derrière le fait que vous aimez réparer les choses »

Elle relève sa tête vers toi et un sourire timide s'affiche lentement sur son visage. « Je vous aime bien, Santana », murmure-t-elle, ses magnifiques yeux plongeant dans les tiens.

Tu rougis et te tortilles sur place, pour finalement lui rendre son sourire. Non, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'avoir si peur et d'être si faible et vulnérable avec elle. Enfin une grande partie de toi aime bien en fait. Tu adores comment tu te sens avec elle, tu dois sûrement être un peu masochiste sur les bords.

« Vous pensez que me complimenter peut m'éloigner du sujet dont je vous parlais ? Mmh non non », lui dis-tu avec un petit sourire.

Tu aimerais bien qu'elle puisse tout te raconter, tout comme tu peux le faire avec elle. Puis tu te rappelles que tu ne la connais que depuis une semaine, et surtout que c'est ta psy.

Elle reste assise et t'affiche un large sourire, et ton estomac recommence à rebondir dans tous les sens. Tu savoures inlassablement la vue de ce visage, jusqu'à ce que son sourire s'affaisse soudainement et son regard se dirige derrière ton épaule.

« Votre fiancé est de retour »

« Oh »

Tu ne voulais pas paraître déçue, mais les yeux de Brittany te regardent différemment, et ça te rend nerveuse de penser qu'elle en a sûrement pris note pour les prochains rendez-vous.

Vous vous levez quand Sam se rapproche et amène lentement la moto à côté de la voiture.

« Woo ! » s'écrie-t-il, créant un écho dans l'obscurité. « C'était génial, elle est tellement rapide ! »

Brittany lance un petit rire, mais tu sens que ce n'est pas le même que quand elle rit avec toi. Ton cœur bat avec fierté et tu te demandes un peu pourquoi.

« Je l'ai réparé, mais ce n'est que temporaire, vous aurez sûrement besoin d'un nouveau tuyau et probablement une nouvelle batterie aussi », dit Brittany pendant que Sam enlève le casque le lui tend.

« Merci beaucoup, je vous payerai- » commence-t-il.

« Non ! » le coupe-t-elle en levant la main. « Et j'insiste ! »

Tu es là, à te tenir bêtement avec toujours ce sourire béat. Il faut que tu lui trouves un défaut, tu as envies de l'énerver un peu juste pour te prouver que la perfection n'existe pas.

« Bon », dit Brittany en plaçant le casque sur sa tête et en enjambant la moto.

« Si vous voulez Santana, je peux vous ramener en moto ? On peut facilement monter à deux »

Ton estomac se retourne et tu contractes tes muscles pour essayer de l'arrêter.

« Hey c'est pas juste, pourquoi pas moi ? » lance Sam en riant, puis il entre dans la voiture et ouvre sa fenêtre. Il allume le moteur qui remarche parfaitement bien, et actionne les phares.

« Vous avez déjà essayé, alors que Santana n'a pas encore testé ! » lui répond-elle en souriant, puis ses yeux se reposent sur toi. « En plus, en voiture vous y serez en 20 minutes, mais avec la moto ? 10 à peine ! »

Même si le casque lui cache le visage et qu'il fait nuit, tu peux toujours voir à quel point ses yeux brillent. Tu parviens à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour finalement atteindre la moto, dos à Sam.

« Venez avec moi », murmure Brittany dans un souffle.

« Je… Je ne peux pas », réponds-tu en tremblant et vous vous regardez intensément comme s'il s'agissait de bien plus qu'une ballade à moto.

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-elle doucement, ses yeux parcourant les tiens et tu as encore l'impression qu'elle lit dans tes pensées. Elle te fait encore peur.

« J'ai peur », chuchotes-tu. C'est impressionnant à quel point elle peut toujours obtenir la vérité.

« Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur », dit-elle paisiblement. « Vous pouvez vous accrocher à moi, et je peux même vous donner le casque »

Tu soupires et tu lis sa déception dans ses yeux, ce que tu détestes tellement que tu te retournes.

« On se retrouve là bas », lui lances-tu en retournant près de la voiture avant qu'elle puisse répondre quoique ce soir.

Tu n'as même pas encore fermé ta portière qu'elle est déjà devant, vrombissant dans la nuit. Si tu avais été dans des conditions normales t'y serais allée, si c'était n'importe qui d'autre t'y serais allée, tu as vraiment hâte d'atterrir dans ton lit et tu y aurais été plus rapidement en moto, mais tu préfères opter pour l'autre alternative, la plus lente, la plus sûre.

« Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allée ? C'est vraiment marrant », te demande Sam une fois de retour sur la route.

Tu hausses les épaules et pose ta tête contre ta fenêtre, ton regard flottant dans l'obscurité. « J'avais peur de tomber »

« Tomber de la moto ? Ah » dit Sam en riant un peu, mais tu ne rajoutes rien.

Tu soupires misérablement. Tu ne pensais pas vraiment à ce « tomber ».

Vous arrivez enfin à destination, en traversant les derniers champs. Tu soupires de soulagement, tu veux juste aller te coucher, même si tu as faim. Sam attrape ta main en entrant dans la grande maison. C'est un peu une maison de campagne typique, avec l'extérieur en bois, et à l'intérieur des poutres au plafond et un sol en pierre. C'est grand mais vraiment confortable, tu t'y sens chez toi depuis toujours.

Mme Evans est dans la cuisine, versant de la soupe dans une large casserole. « Entrez, entrez », vous lance-t-elle.

Sam te lâche la main et l'embrasse sur la joue. « Salut m'man, ça sent bon ! »

Il revient vers toi en s'étirant. « Je vais chercher les valises et les monter dans la chambre »

« Merci », dis-tu avec gratitude et tu lui embrasses la nuque.

Tu t'assoies face à la grande table en bois dans la cuisine.

« Tu as faim ? » te demande Mme Evans.

« Mon ventre crie famine ! », lui réponds-tu avec un rire pas très crédible.

« Parfait, ma soupe sera prête d'une minute à l'autre ! », dit-elle avec son accent du Sud plus fort que jamais.

« Merci », soupires-tu soulagée, peut-être que finalement ce ne sera pas si mal de manger quelque chose avant d'aller te coucher. « Où sont les autres ? » demandes-tu en regardant autour de toi, tu remarques l'horloge accrochée au mur et y lis 10 : 45.

« Mon mari et mon bon à rien de fils sont allés trainer en ville, sûrement dans un bar, et Robert a déménagé, il a été accepté dans un lycée en Ohio »

Robert est le petit frère de Sam. « Wow c'est génial, Sam ne me l'avait pas dit ! »

« Et Brittany est- »

« Ici », dit une voix familière qui vient du couloir, et Brittany entre dans la cuisine. Elle porte un débardeur et un short de pyjama bleu avec des canards. Encore des canards ?

Tu la regardes et ton sourire ne pourrait pas être plus grand. Elle est tellement adorable, et sexy, aussi. Tu relèves tes yeux qui rencontrent le bleu azur des siens, tu as toujours l'impression qu'ils scintillent quand tu les regardes.

Elle te sourit, ce petit sourire qu'elle te fait souvent dernièrement, espiègle comme si elle avait entendu tout ce que tu penses sur elle.

« Ah, voilà ma sauveuse », dit Mme Evans en sortant deux larges bols avant d'y verser de la soupe.

Brittany rit légèrement.

« Vous êtes sûre de vouloir acheter la propriété ? » demande Mme Evans comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

« Pour la millionième fois, oui », répond-elle en riant, et elle s'installe en face de toi. « Mais avant de signer définitivement il faut que j'aille faire un tour demain autour de la maison pour vérifier un peu les champs et voir s'il n'y a pas de problème »

« Bien sûr, prenez autant de temps que vous voulez » dit Mme Evans en posant les bols sur la table pendant que Brittany coupe des tranches de pain. « Bon eh bien bonne nuit, dis bonne nuit de ma part à Sam aussi Santana, à demain » ajoute-t-elle en grimpant les escaliers.

« Bonne nuit », répondez-vous en unisson avec Brittany.

Sam entre peu de temps après avec vos deux valises.

« Ta mère a fait de la soupe, tu en veux un peu ? »

« Non », marmonne-t-il en amenant les valises vers le couloir. « Je suis trop fatigué, après toute cette route je vais aller directement au lit, à demain chérie », continue-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Et bonne nuit Brittany, merci encore ». Puis il monte les escaliers.

Il ne reste plus que toi et Brittany et il règne un étrange silence, régulièrement rompu par les bruits des cuillères sonnant contre la paroi des bols. Elle pose sa cuillère et te regarde, il faut vraiment que tu dises quelque chose avant de faire un truc bête, comme peut-être te jeter par dessus la table pour lui faire un câlin, ou lui dire à quel point tu la trouves belle et tu aimes son rire.

Brittany finit par glousser, ce petit rire qu'elle ne fait que pour toi, et ça te surprend un peu parce qu'encore une fois elle est parfaitement coordonnée avec tes pensées. Ton estomac fait des bonds, tu espères qu'elle va arrêter de rire parce que ça te pique et te chatouille le corps, c'est bizarre et personne n'avait réussi à te faire ça avant.

« Quoi ? » dis-tu en souriant, et en ayant bien l'impression que l'échauffement de ton visage n'a rien à voir avec la soupe.

« Mmh rien », répond-elle seulement en souriant, puis elle incline sa tête et mord légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, toujours ce regard scintillant fixé vers tes yeux.

Ton cœur bat beaucoup trop vite, il faut vraiment que tu t'en ailles d'ici.

« Donc… euh demain vous avez dit que vous iriez faire un tour ? Vous savez vous repérer ? Enfin je veux dire, vous savez où aller ? » bégayes-tu en espérant la distraire avec un sujet sans intérêt.

Elle rabat sa tête comme si elle hésitait à te dire la vérité. « J'ai grande dans une ferme, donc je devrais me débrouiller », dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Tes sourcils se haussent. Elle arrive toujours à t'impressionner d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Mais vous avez raison, je ne sais pas bien me repérer encore, un guide me serait bien utile », dit-elle avec un regard qui veut tout dire.

« Sam connaît les environs bien mieux que moi, il a grandi ici- »

« Je préfèrerais que ce soit vous » te coupe Brittany, et elle recommence à boire sa soupe innocemment.

Ton cœur bat tellement vite que tu as l'impression qu'il va traverser ta peau et tomber dans ton bol de soupe.

« Euh … Oui… Mais… Ce serait peut-être mieux si nous vous montrions tous les deux »

« Ok, peu importe », répond-elle en haussant les épaules, c'est la première que tu vois une légère froideur s'installer sur son visage. Une froideur très subtile, mais tu sais quand même qu'elle essaye de t'ignorer. « Si le fait d'avoir Sam avec vous vous met plus à l'aise… », ajoute-t-elle avec légèreté.

Tu fronces les sourcils. « Hé, qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, ça ? », demandes-tu contrariée.

Elle ne semble pas du tout surprise par ta réaction, elle hausse calmement les épaules. « J'ai pensé que vous auriez pu vous sentir mal à l'aise vu que je suis… » Elle traine sa phrase et ses yeux sont accrochés aux tiens.

Elle laisse sa phrase flotter dans l'air alors que ton cœur bat toujours aussi vite, et ça t'énerve parce que tu penses qu'elle te fait cet effet intentionnellement. Comme si elle prenait plaisir à te voir souffrir.

Le silence revient.

« Vous êtes … ? » murmures-tu dans un soupir.

Ses yeux se jettent sur la table comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle se prête à dire. « Votre psy », dit-elle finalement en souriant, mais celui ci c'est juste un simple sourire poli.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire au départ.

« Mouais », lances-tu sèchement avant d'avaler quelques gorgées de soupe et de te lever rapidement. « Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Brittany »

Tu montes les escaliers presque en courant histoire de s'éloigner d'elle et de son effet sur toi le plus vite possible. Tu enfiles ton pyjama discrètement pour ne pas réveiller Sam. Qui ronfle.

Ton sommeil n'est vraiment pas bon ces derniers temps, pas plus ce soir apparemment. Il n'y a rien d'autre que Brittany dans tes pensées. Elle te fait peur et t'excite à la fois, et tu détestes et adores l'effet qu'elle te fait. Tu as toujours hâte de te retrouver avec elle, mais dès qu'elle est là tu as hâte de t'en éloigner pour reprendre ton souffle. Elle t'essouffle vraiment. Tu finis par t'endormir en pensant à elle, au fait qu'elle soit parfaite, jolie, et en te demandant comment c'était de grandir dans une ferme, tu veux savoir quelle est sa couleur préférée, tu veux savoir pourquoi elle aime autant les canards, tu veux savoir pourquoi elle répare des trucs.

Le lendemain, Mme Evans t'a préparé des toasts, avec des œufs et du bacon. Ce n'est pas le repas le plus diététique au monde, mais franchement tu t'en fous, venir ici c'est un peu comme des mini vacances donc tu mangeras tout ce dont t'as envie de manger.

« Il est où Sam ? » demandes-tu, assise à la même place qu'hier soir.

Quand tu t'es réveillée ce matin, il n'était déjà plus là.

Il est parti chercher mon mari et Teddy », te répond-elle avec désapprobation. « Ils ont trop bu et sont restés au bar toute la nuit »

Tu essayes de ne pas rire.

« Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? » te demande-t-elle en s'approchant de toi en vérifiant que personne n'entend votre conversation.

« Oui bien sûr », réponds-tu, curieuse.

« J'essaye de garder un œil sur cette Brittany », te chuchote-t-elle, « est-ce que tu pourrais aller voir ce qu'elle est en train de faire ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle était vers le poulailler », dit-elle en te tapotant l'épaule.

Tu ne comprends pas bien ce qu'elle veut de toi, il faut que tu ailles l'espionner ? Enfin tu ne te plains pas, tu ne te plains jamais quand il s'agit de voir Brittany. Tu mets tes lunettes de soleil, encore à moitié endormie, et te diriges vers la véranda, sous le soleil qui tape plus que jamais. Tu contournes la maison en direction du poulailler.

C'est alors que tu la vois.

Tu décides même d'enlever tes lunettes de soleil pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Brittany se tient devant le poulailler, une hache à la main, tranchant des morceaux de bois sur un rondin. Tu peux voir la concentration sur son visage, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps car ton regard dévie rapidement vers le reste de son corps. Elle porte une espèce de combinaison bleue qui est bien trop large pour elle et tu n'arrives pas à détacher tes yeux de cette femme qui t'impressionne tant. Tu peux voir son ventre parfaitement plat de là où tu te trouves et tu remarques même de la sueur perler sur sa cage thoracique, ton regard descend et tombe finalement sur son sein et le bout de celui-ci qui pointe sous sa large blouse. A sa vue ta bouche crée un petit son, tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ni ce que c'est. Entre le soupir et le gémissement. Elle ne porte pas de soutien-gorge. Tu l'observes trancher des bouts de bois, et bizarrement tu trouves qu'elle le fait extrêmement bien. Ton estomac se réchauffe et tes mains deviennent moites à la vue de sa transpiration et de son essoufflement sous le soleil, ses biceps se contractant en levant la hache pour se relâcher quand celle-ci s'abat sur le bois. Tu n'as jamais vu un visage aussi beau. Tu croies bien que ta bouche est devenue complètement sèche.

« Euh… Brittany ? » ta voix sort de tes lèvres faiblement et enrouée. Ton visage brûle et tu sens des picotements parcourir ton corps.

Elle est tellement canon.

« Oui ? » répond-elle en se retournant. Elle place sa main au dessus de ses yeux pour mieux te voir et pose la hache doucement sur son épaule. Tu regardes sa peau qui luit sous le soleil et qui t'attires vers elle, ton corps s'avance sans que tu lui ordonnes quoique ce soit. Tu n'as qu'une envie, tu veux poser ta main sur son épaule et la glisser le long de son bras, et tu veux sentir ses mains dans les tiennes.

Tu secoues ta tête, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que tu es train de penser.

« Euh… », bégayes-tu alors que ton corps se réchauffe au fur et à mesure que tu te rapproches d'elle.

Ces yeux bleus te regardent avec curiosité.

« On peut voir ton euh… sur le côté… euh ok bon ton sein dépasse un peu », finis-tu par dire, accompagnée par un rire nerveux qui s'échappe de tes lèvres.

Elle baisse son regard. « Oh », dit-elle comme si elle s'en fichait complètement, en haussant les épaules. Elle retourne à son activité et coupe un autre bout de bois, en une fois de plus ton regard ne peut s'empêcher de se poser sur l'ouverture de sa blouse.

« Ca a l'air dur », lances-tu l'esprit ailleurs, te tenant bêtement à ses côtés sans pouvoir bouger.

Elle rit et ton estomac rebondit encore.

« Vous voulez essayer ? » te demande-t-elle en souriant, faisant tournoyer la hache.

Parfois elle a l'air tellement sûre d'elle que tu as envie de la gifler. Tu regardes son visage transpirant et sa bouche essoufflée, et tu te dis qu'en fait tu préfèrerais plutôt l'embrasser.

« Je peux vous montrer comment faire », dit-elle lentement, ses yeux transperçant les tiens, bizarrement plus sombres que d'habitude.

« Ca ne doit pas être si difficile que ça », réponds-tu en croisant tes bras, affichant un sourire.

Tu te rends compte que tu es peut-être en train de la draguer, enfin tu n'en es pas certaine.

Elle ne dit rien mais sourit seulement et te tend la hache comme en te proposant un défi. Tu attrapes le manche dans tes mains et Brittany se recule.

« Il faut le couper en deux parties égales, sinon ça ne sert à rien », te dit-elle dans ton dos.

« Ok », dis-tu en levant la hache au dessus de ta tête, puis tu la fais retomber en fermant tes yeux.

Tu grommelles en ouvrant tes yeux pour te rendre compte que les deux morceaux de bois sont complètement asymétriques, et qu'en plus de ça la hache est restée coincée dans le bois.

Tu entends Brittany rire en se rapprochant de toi, et elle arrache la hache de la bûche. Tu la regardes et reste bouche bée devant sa puissance. Elle ramasse une autre bûche et la pose sur le rondin.

« Je vais vous montrer », dit-elle doucement.

Avant même que t'en rendes compte, elle est derrière toi et amène ses bras devant toi. Elle sent le citron et l'herbe fraichement coupée, c'est presque enivrant. Elle se rapproche de toi, tu sens ses seins contre ton dos, ses cheveux caresser ton épaule et sa bouche près de ton oreille.

« Prends la hache », chuchote-t-elle au creux de ton oreille, son souffle te caresse les tympans et ça te donne des frissons.

Putain.

Tu fermes tes yeux en attrapant le manche de la hache avec tes deux mains, tu es sur le point de t'évanouir. Elle viole tous tes sens, ton corps vibre, tu veux t'enfuir mais ce n'est pas l'avis de ton corps, qui s'appuie contre Brittany comme si son contact était une nécessité.

Brittany entoure tes mains avec les siennes, fortes et humides.

« Voilà, parfait, il faut bien serrer », murmure-t-elle près de ton oreille.

« Ahh », laisses-tu échapper des tes lèvres quand tu entends ses paroles glisser de ton oreille jusqu'à ton estomac pour descendre jusqu'entre tes jambes.

« Maintenant, relève là », dit-elle en guidant tes mains.

Tu obéis bêtement parce que ton esprit est vide, et ton corps vibre près du sien. Tu fermes tes yeux parce que tu n'es capable de rien faire d'autre, il fait bien trop chaud.

Tu cœur tape sauvagement contre ta cage thoracique, et il résonne entre tes jambes. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de se passer.

« Pliez un peu les genoux et ne fermez pas les yeux », dit-elle doucement toujours près de ton oreille, alors que vous abattez la hache sur le bois.

Tu ne vas pas tarder à fondre. Elle va littéralement te tuer.

Tu regardes et la bûche est parfaitement séparée en deux.

Ton corps est toujours en train de trembler comme une feuille, et soudainement tu laisses tomber la hache et t'éloignes d'elle maladroitement.

Elle te regarde, confuse.

« Je… », commences-tu, essoufflée, ton cœur battant toujours aussi rapidement entre tes jambes, et tu meurs d'envie de te jeter dans une rivière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande-t-elle, avec de l'inquiétude dans son regard. Elle vient de passer du mode incroyablement sexy à adorable, en une fraction de seconde et tu ne sais plus quoi faire.

« Je… Je dois y aller », bégayes-tu en trébuchant sur des pierres pour t'en aller d'ici.

« Ca va ? » te demande-t-elle, de loin.

« Faut que j'y aille », réponds-tu, et tu t'enfuies vers la maison en courant.

Tu arrives essoufflée dans la cuisine.

« Santana ? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu vas où ? » te demande Mme Evans.

Tu sens des larmes stagner aux coins de tes yeux et tu as l'impression que ton corps s'est transformé en compote.

« Je vais prendre une douche froide ! » cries-tu, déjà dans les escaliers, et une deux secondes plus tard tu es enfermée dans les toilettes.

Tu es toujours en train de palpiter sur place.

Tu ne sais pas vraiment si tu aimes ça, mais en tout cas tu ne sais pas comment réagir à toutes ces émotions qui te transpercent quand elle est avec toi.

Il faut que tu l'évites, il faut que tu t'éloignes d'elle. Il le faut.


	4. Cache-cache

Tu te sens beaucoup mieux après avoir pris une douche et avoir enfilé des habits propres. Ton cœur a arrêté de battre incroyablement vite, et ton esprit n'est plus entièrement voué à Brittany, enfin pas complètement, parce que c'est Brittany. Il faut quand même que tu sortes de celle salle de bain à un moment par contre. Tu as mis un simple tee-shirt et un short en jean, et tu te dis que tu seras sans danger si tu vas bronzer tranquillement sous la véranda. Rien ne pourra arriver, hein ?

Tu finis par redescendre, et le soleil est encore plus haut dans le ciel, l'angle est en quelque sorte parfait pour bronzer sur la chaise devant la fenêtre de la cuisine. Tu jettes quand même un coup d'œil vers le coin où était Brittany. C'est vide, il ne reste que la hache posée sur la souche. Tu respires de soulagement et t'installes sur la chaise. Brittany est sûrement partie se balader dans un autre coin de la propriété, et c'est tellement grand ici que tu es en sécurité. Pour le moment.

Ca fait déjà 30 minutes que tu bronzes, quand tu vois Sam arriver, dans son pick-up. Tu te relèves un peu en regardant son père, petit homme grisonnant, sortir de la voiture accompagné de Ted.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas bonne mine », leur lances-tu avec un petit sourire alors qu'ils entrent dans la véranda.

« Arrête de crier ! » marmonne Mr Evans.

Tu ris un peu parce que tu as l'habitude de le voir dans ce genre d'humeur, mais aujourd'hui c'est encore pire que d'habitude.

« Ils ont la gueule de bois », dit Sam en te donnant un faux sourire sympathique.

« Je n'aurais jamais deviné », dis-tu ironiquement en ouvrant grand tes yeux. Tu te demandes comment fait Mme Evans pour gérer une famille comme celle-ci, faite de mecs immatures, en incluant Mr Evans. Est-ce que ton futur sera similaire ? Est-ce que quand tu auras des enfants avec Sam, tu seras coincée dans la cuisine toute la journée pendant qu'ils traînent tous paresseusement ?

Tu te déplaces un peu sur ta chaise, inconfortable.

Mr Evans entre dans la maison en boitillant.

« Woah… C'est qui _ça _? » demande Ted en pointant une direction au loin.

Tu te lèves et aperçois Brittany marcher à travers les champs. Elle porte la même salopette que tout à l'heure et ton estomac se contracte. Voici un des problèmes avec la famille Evans, ils ne cachent pas leurs attirances, mais genre pas du tout.

« Brittany, la psy de Santana, c'est aussi celle qui achète la propriété », dit Sam.

Ted fronce les sourcils et lui lance un étrange regard.

C'est un fermier du Sud, un bon à rien, toi tu es une citadine qui travaille dans le business, et pourtant tu es celle qui te sens gênée.

« Elle est vraiment canon, je pense qu'il est temps qu'elle rencontre le Teddy », dit-il en s'avançant rapidement en direction de Brittany, trop vite pour que tu aies le temps de l'arrêter.

Non.

Tu te sens pas bien. Tu n'as pas envie qu'il la rencontre, ou qu'il lui parle, ou qu'il la touche.

Si _toi_ tu as remarqué son corps transpirant et qu'elle ne portait pas de soutif,…

_Lui_ le remarquera forcément.

« Dis lui d'arrêter ça, Sam », dis-tu en guise d'avertissement.

Sam rit sympathiquement, « Oh c'est Teddy, tu le connais », dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Non, vraiment », dis-tu fermement, « c'est ma psy, ok ? Et c'est juste trop bizarre, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle ait de liens de ce genre avec la famille, ok ? »

Sam te regarde et voit que tu dis ça sérieusement. « Ok San, détends-toi, je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux, je lui dirai de se calmer un peu »

Tu te sens encore plus mal en les imaginant tous les deux dans un même lit. « Ok », dis-tu, un peu soulagée. « Merci », ajoutes-tu en embrassant doucement sa joue.

Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu aurais bien aimé que Brittany voie ça.

Tu recommences à avoir la nausée quand tu vois Brittany et Ted retourner vers la maison et que tu entends son rire. Ton estomac s'écrase dans les abysses, tu te sens bête et tu as envie de pleurer. Puis tu te sens bête d'avoir envie de pleurer. Tu pensais que ce rire n'était que pour toi, c'est normalement celui qui fait palpiter ton estomac mais là tu penses qu'elle vient juste de le tuer à la place. Tu détestes te sentir comme ça. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas bien chez toi ?

Ted et Brittany atteignent finalement la véranda et s'arrêtent.

« C'est sûr que ça fait plaisir de voir un joli visage ici pour changer un peu », dit Ted en souriant à Brittany, et elle rit avec ce même putain de rire.

« Oh, je ne sais pas », dit doucement Brittany en tournant la tête. « Santana est ici, aussi »

Ton visage se relève et tu vois un sourire sur ses lèvres qui t'est dirigé. Tu rougis soudainement en espérant qu'on peut penser que c'est un coup de soleil. Instinctivement, tu attrapes le bras de Sam.

« Ah, mais elle est déjà prise… A moins que… Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes prise aussi ? » demande Teddy en touchant son bras, ce qui t'énerve au plus haut point.

Ta colère s'écarte cependant et ton cœur s'arrête quand tu la regardes. Elle est en train de te fixer, ta main s'agrippe encore plus fermement au bras de Sam, tu as presque envie de te cacher derrière lui.

« Non, je ne suis pas prise », finit par dire Brittany poliment.

« Euh, Ted ? » dit Sam, « je peux te parler une seconde ? » demande-t-il, en pointant la maison avec son pouce derrière son épaule.

Ted a l'air surpris mais sourit à Brittany. « A plus tard, alors », lui dit-il.

Sam te lance un regard avant d'entrer avec Ted dans la maison, tu lui fais confiance et espères qu'il lui dira les bonnes choses.

Mais c'est seulement maintenant que tu réalises que du coup, il ne reste plus que Brittany et toi dans la véranda.

« Ca va ? »

Tu hausses ton regard et vois que Brittany s'est avancée vers toi d'un pas. Sa peau brille toujours et ses cheveux flottent dans l'air chaud, tu as envie d'y balader tes mains. Tu ne sais pas si c'est à cause du soleil, mais tu remarques les quelques tâches de rousseur éparpillées sur son visage qui la rendent encore plus belle. Tu as du mal à respirer.

« Euhh… Oui… Ca va mieux », dis tu, incertaine.

Tu n'en es pas si sûre finalement.

« Vous êtes en colère contre moi ? » demande Brittany en faisant une petite grimace d'inquiétude, elle est tellement mignonne on dirait un petit animal.

Oui. Oui tu es en colère contre elle. Tu penses qu'elle est très peu professionnelle et tu as envie qu'elle arrête, tu as _besoin _qu'elle arrête.

« N-non », mens-tu, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de lui parler de tout ça.

« Mm-mmh », dit-elle doucement en te lançant un regard et tu devines qu'elle ne te croit pas. « Bon, je vais prendre un bain et me changer »

« Ah ? Vous avez prévu d'aller quelque part après ? », demandes-tu, en essayant au moins de rester aimable.

« Oh non, il faut encore que je vérifie le reste de la propriété. J'ai juste vu les animaux, ils ont tous l'air en bonne santé, mais il faut aussi que j'aille voir les champs et tout le reste, puis prendre quelques notes »

« Ok », dis-tu en frottant tes mains sur tes cuisses.

Elle te rend toujours super nerveuse.

« Donc si vous avez besoin de compagnie, je ne serai jamais loin », dit-elle en t'effleurant, puis elle rentre dans la maison.

Tu laisses enfin tes poumons s'opérer et essayes de remettre ton corps et ton cerveau en marche.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, tu te trouves sur les genoux de Sam pendant que lui et son frère discutent, et fixes seulement le feu en lançant des bouts de bois dans la cheminée.

Brittany entre et tu te retiens de rire.

Elle porte exactement la même espèce de salopette que tout à l'heure, sauf que celle-ci est d'un bleu un peu plus clair. Elle ignore les chaises libres, même celle située à côté de Ted ce qui ne te déplait pas, et s'installe par terre en face de la cheminée. Tes yeux dévient vers ses seins, cette fois elle porte un soutien-gorge blanc. Tu te demandes si elle en a mis pour ta sécurité. Encore une fois, comme par magie ses yeux se déposent sur toi et elle te lance un petit sourire. Tu rougis et parviens à lui sourire en retour. Sam et Ted parlent de foot ou un truc du genre et tu te trouves là, assise sur les genoux de ton futur mari à te dire que les yeux de Brittany sont décidément vraiment magnifiques. La lueur rouge des flammes provenant de la cheminée se mélange avec le bleu de ses yeux, créant la plus belle oxymore que tu n'aies jamais vu.

« Je rêve ou vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi ? » dit Brittany d'un air espiègle.

C'est seulement maintenant que tu réalises qu'elle est en train de faire ses lacets. Tu te demandes bien où elle compte aller.

Ses yeux te regardent toujours.

Tu souris en retour, « Un peu », dis-tu en haussant une épaule timidement. « Je pensais que vous étiez partie vous changer »

Brittany baisse son regard pour observer ses vêtements et repose son regard sur toi. « C'est ce que j'ai fait », répond-elle.

Tu ris un peu, « C'est pas très différent de tout à l'heure »

Elle te sourit et ses yeux sont décidément brillants. « C'est mes habits pour la ferme, je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de porter des habits de ville ici »

Tu recommences à rire discrètement parce que tu connais ses « habits de ville », et ils ne sont pas plus normaux que ceux-là.

Elle incline sa tête sur le côté, « Vous vous moquez encore de moi là, non ? »

« Seulement dans le bon sens du terme », soupires-tu alors que vous vous souriez mutuellement.

Ted ruine ce petit moment de bonheur quand vous remarquez que lui et Sam ont arrêté de parler, tu ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que Brittany est arrivée.

« C'est un peu grand pour vous non ? Vous devriez porter quelque chose de plus _serré_ », dit Ted en remuant ses sourcils en regardant Brittany.

Le sourire de Brittany s'éteint et elle lui répond : « C'est à mon père »

Ton estomac se contracte parce que tu es tellement contente qu'elle lui réponde de cette manière, et en même temps tu es vraiment intriguée par cette femme, il y a tant de choses que tu voudrais savoir sur elle.

« Moi je la trouve cool », dit Sam en mettant son pouce en l'air vers Brittany.

« Merci, elle est géniale hein ? » répond-elle en souriant et en tirant sur les bretelles de sa salopette.

Tu ris parce que personne ne devrait être autorisé à être aussi adorable.

« Ca serait cool de faire quelque chose là, tous les quatre, vous pensez pas ? » dit Ted, mais il ne sourit qu'à Brittany et tu espères vraiment que Sam a mis les points sur les « i » tout à l'heure.

Tu sais exactement ce qu'insinue Ted en disant ça et ça ne te plait pas du tout.

C'est parce que c'est ta psy, c'est ça ? Oui. C'est uniquement pour ça, vraiment. Ok, elle est belle et tu ne dis pas le contraire, mais ce n'est qu'une phase, ça va passer et plus tard tu riras en pensant à tout ça. Après tout tu aimes Sam.

« Oui » dit Brittany alors que ses yeux s'éclairent soudainement et elle frappe le sol avec ses pieds « On pourrait jouer à cache-cache ! »

Tu glisses des genoux de Sam et ris. Sam et Ted font de même et Brittany a seulement l'air confuse. Tu espères qu'ils ne se moquent pas d'elle, toi tu ris juste parce qu'elle ne peut littéralement pas être plus mignonne que ça. Brittany est comme un enfant pris au piège dans un corps de femme et tu n'avais vraiment jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » demande Brittany avec un sourire. « Vous avez une énorme maison avec une énorme propriété, ne me dîtes pas que vous ne jouez jamais à cache-cache ? »

« Moi je suis ok », dit Ted avec son petit sourire qui t'énerve tant parce que tu sais très bien quel est son but.

« Par contre » ajoute Brittany en levant sa main comme si elle était en cours.

Il faut qu'elle arrête d'être mignonne comme ça.

« Ca ne peut pas être moi le chat parce que je ne me repère pas assez bien encore, en plus comme ça je serai facile à trouver »

« Ok, c'est moi », dit Sam en soupirant, et il se lève. « Il faut établir des règles par contre, non ? »

« Ouais », dis-tu avec l'excitation enfantine qui te chatouille l'estomac. Finalement ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée.

« Par exemple, on ne se cache pas dans les bois eeeeet », dit Brittany en se levant et en tournoyant un peu sur place, « on ne dépasse pas le périmètre de la propriété »

« Facile », dit Sam en haussant les épaules, « J'ai grandi ici, je connais le jardin comme ma poche, je vous trouverai en genre 5 minutes ! »

« Bon », dit Ted en se levant à son tour et il s'approche de Brittany en prenant sa main.

« On devrait y aller, maintenant », lui sourit-il et elle lui répond avec un petit rire.

La colère te brûle l'estomac. Sam n'a sûrement pas été très clair avec lui.

« Tu devrais compter jusqu'à 247 », dit Brittany à Sam.

Ce qui te fait rire.

« Pourquoi 247 ? » demande Sam en gloussant.

« Parce que c'est un nombre aussi bien que les autres », répond-elle comme si c'était évident.

Sérieusement. Tu as envie de lui faire des trucs pour lui montrer à quel point elle est adorable. Comme peut-être lui faire un câlin ou un truc du genre. Ou juste la mettre devant un miroir.

Sam se retourne contre le mur, pose ses mains dessus et baisse sa tête.

« 1… 2… 3… »

Brittany et Ted sont déjà en train de courir et tu entends la porte d'entrée claquer.

Fais chier.

« Est-ce qu'on est vraiment, en tant qu'_adultes_, en train de jouer à cache-cache ? » tu demandes en croisant les bras, te sentant soudainement plus vraiment dans l'humeur pour ça.

« 8… oui… 9… 10 »

Tu sors de la maison en colère, et non tu ne vas pas commencer à courir. Tu es maintenant sous la véranda et as tout à coup froid, il y a un vent frais et le ciel est presque noir, tu peux même apercevoir la lune au loin. C'est un peu flippant, de jouer à cache-cache pendant la nuit. Tu as envie de ne pas suivre les règles de Brittany et d'aller te cacher dans les bois parce que maintenant que t'y penses il n'y a pas tant d'endroits pour se cacher ici. En tout cas rien d'évident. Tu t'avances vers les champs et regarde la ferme en bois de chêne. Pas question que t'entres là dedans, ça a l'air de faire un peu peur et c'est contre les règles.

Tu n'as pas vraiment le cœur à ne pas suivre les règles de Brittany.

Tu te demandes où sont allés Brittany et Ted parce qu'en regardant autour de toi tu n'aperçois rien. Tu supposes qu'ils sont allés derrière la maison vers le champ de blé, enfin c'est vraiment un endroit voyant pour se cacher. Tu as soudain peur que Brittany se perde parce que ce champ est immense, en plus Ted va sûrement essayer de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Ton cœur se noie.

Tu ne veux pas penser à ce que Ted voudrait essayer de faire à Brittany dans le noir, d'autant plus qu'elle rirait sûrement en retour.

Tant pis pour elle, elle peut l'avoir si elle veut.

Sentant que tu as besoin d'aérer ton esprit, tu marches vers une des granges, tu sais que celle-ci est vide, c'est celle où les Evans gardent le foin en trop. Tu soupires en te disant que ce n'est pas si mal pour te cacher. Et tu commences à avoir super froid.

Tu rentres et vois qu'en bas, la paille est empaquetée en de larges cubes. Il y a une échelle en bois qui mène au grenier et tu peux voir d'ici qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que de la paille donc tu grimpes l'échelle, avec précaution. Une fois là haut, tu remarques qu'il y a tellement de paille par terre qu'on ne peut quasiment pas voir le sol. Tu souris en pensant que c'est une cachette parfaite. Tu en ramasses un peu et t'avances doucement vers le coin le plus éloigné. Le sol est en bois et tu essayes de marcher très légèrement parce que tu n'es pas sûre qu'il puisse supporter le poids de ton corps. Tu poses la pile de foin devant toi et t'allonges sur la paille, ton corps hors de vue. Par contre toi tu peux assez bien voir la porte d'ici.

Tu soupires et fermes tes yeux. La paille est étrangement confortable. Si tu t'allonges sur le dos tu finiras sûrement par t'endormir donc tu décides de te faire un petit oreiller de paille et tu te décales pour toujours pouvoir observer la porte.

Tu refermes tes yeux.

Tu les rouvres soudainement quand tu penses avoir entendus des pas sur le chemin de gravier dehors, enfin ça aurait pu être le vent. Soudain tu entends un tas de foin se déplacer derrière toi ce qui te fait brusquement sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que- »

Ta bouche se referme alors qu'une main se pose sur tes lèvres et un visage apparaît derrière ton dos. Son autre main se pose sur ta taille et te tire vers elle.

Ton cœur bat sauvagement parce que tu sais très bien qui c'est. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne peut faire accélérer ton débit sanguin comme ça.

Les petits seins que tu sens dans ton dos ne font que le confirmer.

« Chht », chuchote Brittany dans le creux de ton oreille, et ta respiration glisse le long de ta gorge.

Tout son corps est collé contre le tien et tu te rends compte que tu ne sens plus tes jambes et ta bouche est en feu avec sa main qui la recouvre.

« Sinon Sam va nous trouver », chuchote-t-elle et finit avec un rire discret. Tu as la chair de poule partout.

Tu te demandes vraiment d'où elle est sortie et d'où elle pense qu'elle est autorisée à faire ça, mais tu réalises rapidement qu'elle a raison parce que Sam entre dans la grange. Tu te disais bien que tu avais entendu des pas.

Ton cœur bat tellement fort que tu as sérieusement l'impression que tu peux l'entendre résonner contre le corps de Brittany derrière toi.

Tu te sens confuse.

Tu as super peur que Sam vous trouve, pas parce que tu n'as pas envie de perdre, mais parce que tu réalises que tu es vraiment bien là, avec Brittany collée à toi.

Tu adores aussi la sensation d'avoir la paume de sa main collée contre tes lèvres.

Tu ressens un picotement familier entre tes jambes quand sa chaude respiration effleure ta nuque, et tu as l'impression que tu es sur le point de t'évanouir. Un gémissement s'échappe de tes lèvres et tu entends le rire le plus minuscule qui soit derrière toi.

Tu entends Sam marcher en bas, il essaye d'être discret mais tu sais qu'il est trop maladroit pour pouvoir l'être.

Tu entends un bruit sourd et tu penses sincèrement que c'est ton cœur, puis tu réalises que c'est Sam qui monte l'échelle. Tu essayes de ne pas bouger et tu l'aperçois au loin. Il a l'air de s'être arrêté en haut de l'échelle et il observe.

Une minute environ s'écoule dans un silence absolu mais tu as l'impression que des heures sont passées.

Ton corps se raidit puis frissonne quand tu sens le bout du nez de Brittany caresser ton lobe d'oreille.

Comme si elle sentait ta réaction, Brittany presse sa main contre les lèvres encore plus fermement. Tes yeux s'enfoncent dans ton crâne.

Bon ça suffit. Maintenant il faut que tu l'admettes. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais il faut que tu l'admettes. Elle arrive à t'exciter tellement facilement, comme n'a jamais réussi à le faire Sam.

Ce sentiment va passer par contre, hein ?

Sam semble convaincu qu'il n'y a personne et redescend l'échelle. Tu le vois sortir de la grange et ses pas s'éloignent. Tu sens ton corps se détendre contre celui de Brittany en culpabilisant plus que tout de vouloir rester comme ça.

Puis la réalité te frappe.

Tu te marries à Sam et c'est une femme, ta psy en plus de ça.

Tu prends son poignet et retires sa main de ta bouche une fois que tu es sûre que Sam est assez loin pour ne rien entendre.

Essoufflée, tu rampes pour t'éloigner d'elle. Tu te retournes alors que ton corps palpite encore.

Brittany est assise, affichant un sourire serein, tu te demandes comment elle fait pour être aussi calme.

« V-v-vous n'êtes pas du tout professionnelle », bégayes-tu soudainement.

Ses sourcils blonds se haussent de confusion.

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire ces choses, et vous me regardez, vous me touchez, et je peux pas encaisser tout ça moi, ok ? Je pense que vous franchissez des barrières et en plus je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas… »

Tu n'arrives pas à finir ta phrase.

« Santana ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? », dit Brittany en fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude et elle se rapproche de toi en posant sa main sur ton genou.

C'est vraiment la dernière chose dont tu aies besoin là.

Tu fais la première chose qui te vient à l'esprit et écartes brusquement son bras.

« N-ne me touchez pas ! »

Elle te fixe, choquée, et tu l'es un peu aussi parce que tu viens juste littéralement de la taper.

« C'est moi, ou vous venez de me frapper ? » dit Brittany avec une petite voix, mais tu comprends qu'elle est énervée.

« Je ne voulais pas, je- »

Tu t'arrêtes soudainement quand sa botte heurte violemment ta chaussure avec un bruit sourd.

Ta bouche s'ouvre de surprise. Elle vient juste de te donner un coup de pied.

« C'est moi, ou vous venez juste de me donner un coup de pied ? » dis-tu en sentant ta température augmenter pour une raison complètement différente que quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Mmh ouais », dit-elle en haussant les épaules, « c'est vous qui avez commencé »

Avant que tu puisses anticiper quoique que soit, ton corps semble marcher sur autopilote et tu t'avances brusquement et frappe son bras.

Elle ouvre la bouche, choquée, et tape ton autre chaussure.

« Sérieusement ? » lances-tu rageusement. « C'est ridicule, je pourrais vous faire licencier pour ce que vous faîtes, je pourrais vous faire un procès »

Brittany se met à rire. En fait, elle est en train de se moquer de toi. Elle pose sa main sur son cœur et rit encore plus forte en balançant sa tête en arrière. « Ah bon ? Et pour quels motifs ? »

« Vous, vous n'agissez pas du tout professionnellement, vous me touchez, et… et vous me regardez »

Soudainement tu te rends compte que tu n'arrives pas à expliquer exactement ce qu'elle t'a fait qui ne soit pas professionnel, puis tu paniques en pensant que tu as peut-être tout construit dans ta tête. Tu n'as pas tout inventé, quand même ?

« Ok, donc vous allez me poursuivre en justice parce que je vous ai touché, parlé et regardé », répète-t-elle et tu réalises à quel point t'as l'air bête. « Ben, bonne chance alors », ajoute-t-elle sèchement et pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie elle te tape sur l'épaule avec un petit sourire.

Tu commences soudainement à voir rouge, et avant de prévenir ton cerveau ton corps se jette sur elle.

Tu plaques Brittany par terre, son dos tapant le sol de paille. Tu l'attrapes par les bretelles de sa salopette et essayes de la retourner sur le côté, mais elle t'attrape et t'attire vers elle.

Vous vous trouvez donc subitement à rouler l'une sur l'autre et en vous tapant maladroitement dans la paille. Tout va très vite, tu sens que tu as plein de paille collée à ton corps, tout autour de toi devient flou, mais tu parviens enfin à l'attraper et l'arrêter.

Brusquement, tu perds ta respiration quand tu regardes Brittany et aperçois ses yeux, plus sombres que d'habitude qui te regardent aussi. Tu avales ta salive et vois que le rythme de sa respiration sur sa poitrine est très rapide, tout comme le tien.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? » bredouilles-tu, déconcertée et à bout de souffle.

Ses yeux dévient des tiens pour descendre quelque part en dessous de ton cou, « Je n'en ai aucune idée » dit-elle avec une voix étrangement rauque et étouffée.

Tu réalises que tu es assise sur elle, enjambant son corps, et la sensation de picotement est de retour. Tu es certaine de ressentir un frottement entre ton sexe et ses hanches, même si aucune de vous ne bouge, respirant seulement bruyamment. Tu la regardes, et étrangement un sourire se forme sur tes lèvres.

Oubliant votre précédente discussion et tout le reste, tu as juste envie de rire en pensant à votre stupidité.

Elle a l'air de ressentir ton changement d'humeur et te sourit aussi, ses yeux s'éclairant, « Bon », dit-elle en retirant un bout de paille égaré et quelques cheveux de son visage, « on s'est un peu emportées rapidement »

Tu libères son poignet et t'écroules sur elle en explosant de rire, et elle fait de même. Elle rit tellement que tu as l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter, toi aussi, à tel point que tu roules sur le côté pour atterrir sur le dos. Tu commences même à avoir mal au ventre à force de rire.

Le rire de Brittany est le premier à s'abréger, suivi du tien quelques secondes plus tard. Vous vous tenez là, allongées l'une à côté de l'autre, dans un silence par moments rompus par quelques gloussements de Brittany.

Tu finis par t'éclaircir la gorge « Eh ben », soupires-tu en essayant d'enlever toute la paille emmêlée à tes cheveux, « Je ne m'étais pas battue depuis le lycée », dis-tu en souriant, le regard vers le plafond.

Brittany rit une fois de plus et ton estomac recommence à rebondir.

« Et moi je ne me suis…. jamais battue », dit-elle.

« Jamais ? » demandes-tu, étonnée.

« Jamais », répète-t-elle, et tu peux entendre son sourire dans sa voix. « Tu m'as dépucelée de la dispute »

Tu sens tes joues s'échauffer en entendant ce « tu », mais parviens à émettre un petit rire.

Tu adores ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec elle.

Elle a dû sentir ta surprise face à son tutoiement car elle ajoute :

« Je peux mettre quelque chose au clair Santana ? » demande-t-elle, et tu détectes une pointe d'incertitude dans sa voix.

Tu avales bruyamment ta salive et acquiesces en hochant la tête mais tu te rends compte qu'elle ne peut pas te voir, « Oui », réponds-tu en redoutant ce qu'elle va dire, et même si tu n'en as aucune idée ton estomac est en train de faire des loopings entre tes organes.

« Je suis ta psy entre les murs de la salle 47, mais en dehors de cette salle ? Je suis juste ton amie »

« V-v-ous voulez qu'on soit amies ? » demandes-tu, encore un peu déstabilisée par le tutoiement. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça. Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis, et tu croies bien que personne ne t'a jamais demandé d'être ton amie comme ça.

« Oui », dit Brittany rapidement. « Mais on a beaucoup de choses à se dire »

Tu souries en pensant à tous les sens que comporte cette phrase. « A l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de la salle 47 ? »

Elle reste silencieuse pendant un petit instant avant de répondre : « Les deux, mais je pense que c'est important que nous nous concentrions sur nos séances, donc il faudrait que tu penses à faire tes devoirs pour mardi, on a beaucoup de travail »

Tu fixes le plafond sans savoir si tu es impatiente d'envie ou si tu redoutes cette prochaine séance.

Par contre tu sais une chose – tu as une nouvelle amie.

Et tu adores les émotions qui te traversent en sa présence.

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà, j'ai décidé de faire apparaître le tutoiement ici, j'espère que ça ne passe pas trop mal ! Et merci encore pour vos commentaires ! :)**


	5. Comme un lézard

Tu détestes le lundi. Et ce ne sont pas une tasse de café en plus ou des pensées positives qui vont changer le fait que tu n'aimes pas le lundi. Tu détestes ton boulot, mais encore plus le lundi. Tu n'en es qu'à la moitié de la journée mais tu as l'impression que t'y as déjà passé assez d'heures pour pouvoir rentrer chez toi. Si seulement. Encore que tu as passé toute la matinée à sourire bêtement en repensant à ce week end. C'était génial, mais difficile d'être avec Brittany parce que franchement tu ne sais pas ce que tu penses d'elle, ou en tout cas tu ne veux pas en parler, ni y penser d'ailleurs, jamais. Tu es au Starbucks avec Quinn pour le déjeuner, comme d'habitude. Tu la regardes en te demandant pourquoi tu es constamment en train de comparer ta relation avec Brittany avec toi et Sam. Pourquoi pas Quinn ? Comparer Brittany à Quinn serait bien plus approprié, puisque ce sont maintenant toutes les deux tes amies.

Quoique tu ne vois pas vraiment Brittany comme une amie.

Tu es aussi quasiment sûre que tu n'as jamais voulu toucher Quinn, ou lui parler pendant des heures ou même peut-être l'embrasser.

Tu soupires misérablement; tu n'as même pas rendez-vous avec Brittany aujourd'hui pour te remonter un peu le moral. Enfin techniquement elle te ferait flipper, te ferait rire, te donnerait envie de pleurer, mais tu te sentirais quand même plus heureuse. Enfin bref.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, t'as pas l'air de bonne humeur... Enfin... Je veux dire pire que d'habitude", dit Quinn en haussant les épaules et elle plie son journal.

"Je peux te demander un truc ?"

"Tu n'es pas enceinte, hein ?" te demande Quinn sérieusement.

"Non"

"Ah oui c'est vrai, toi et Sam n'avez pas couché ensemble depuis un petit bout de temps, non ?" rajoute-t-elle naturellement en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

"C'est quoi ton problème Fabray", lui dis-tu en fronçant les sourcils, "c'est vraiment pas tes affaires, je suis juste crevée et un peu déprimée dernièrement, tu te souviens ?"

"Ooh c'est bon", se moque-t-elle. "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

C'est le problème avec Quinn, tu as envie de te délivrer à elle, de tout lui dire, et puis après de la baffer. Parfois tu fais les deux.

"Est-ce que Brittany s'est déjà comportée", tu fais une pause pour réfléchir à la formulation, "de manière inappropriée avec toi ?"

Quinn rit légèrement. "Ca dépend de ce que tu insinues", dit-elle en s'adossant à sa chaise, posant ses mains sur la table. "Ses méthodes pour me faire oublier Puck étaient... bizarres... mais ça a marché donc j'étais reconnaissante"

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?" demandes-tu rapidement. Tu ne peux pas imaginer Brittany agir avec Quinn comme elle le fait avec toi. Tu détestes l'admettre mais tu veux être la seule à bénéficier des regards espiègles de Brittany, tu veux être la seule à qui elle caresse les mains, ça te fait te sentir bien. Mieux. Comme si tu étais assez unique pour mériter toute cette attention.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire," dit Quinn en rabaissant sa voix. "En plus, tu te moquerais, donc bon", ajoute-t-elle en regardant ailleurs.

"Ooh, allez, dis moi", la supplies-tu en souriant. "Je te promets que je ne rirai pas, enfin bon je ne peux pas vraiment te promettre ça, mais allez Quinn, s'il te plait ?", dis-tu en faisant la moue.

Elle soupire et éclaircit sa gorge.

"Une fois elle m'a demandé d'apporter des vêtements de Puck, genre un ensemble"

Tu hoches la tête avec impatience.

"Et", continue-t-elle en riant un peu, "Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais en gros elle s'est habillée en Puck, elle avait même une perruque en forme de crête et tout"

Tu mets tes mains devant ta bouche et un rire t'échappe. "Tu me fais marcher, là, non ? Pourquoi elle ferait un truc pareil ? Enfin je sais qu'elle est tarée, mais-"

"Elle m'a parlé en faisant comme si elle était Puck... enfin... a peu près. Une des raisons pour lesquelles je culpabilisais, c'était qu'on s'était disputés avant qu'il parte, ce jour-ci, et je n'ai jamais eu la chance de m'excuser, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de lui dire au revoir. Donc elle s'est assise, à la Puck, et m'a dit de lui dire tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu dire à Puck. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, c'était incroyablement thérapeutique, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi soulagée de toute ma vie."

Tu restes bouche bée.

"Donc... Ca t'a fait du bien ?" demandes-tu, ayant du mal à croire que la femme assise en face de toi, travaillant dans le droit, puisse être prise au jeu par un truc aussi simple.

"Oui", répond-elle avec conviction et reprend une gorgée de son thé. "Donc qu'est-ce qu'elle te fait que tu trouves inapproprié ?"

Tu te mords les lèvres et te demandes si tu lui racontes tout ou pas.

Mais si déjà tu n'arrives pas à admettre à toi même ce que tu ressens pour Brittany, comment pourrais-tu en parler à quelqu'un d'autre ?

"R-r-ien, c'est juste qu'elle a l'air un peu folle donc je voulais me préparer, enfin heureusement je ne pense pas qu'elle se déguisera, pour moi", dis-tu en souriant, puis tu essayes de changer de conversation.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait acheté le ranch des Evans, elle a un bon boulot mais c'est pas possible qu'elle ait toute cette somme d'argent pour financer cette propriété, alors qu'elle a déjà un appart ici", dit Quinn en fronçant les sourcils d'interrogation.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais, genre, en savoir un peu plus sur elle ?" demandes-tu, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop désespérée.

Il faut que tu saches tout sur Brittany.

"Je suis une avocate Santana, pas un détective privé", dit Quinn en se moquant de ton ignorance.

"Oui mais tu pourrais en engager un en tant qu'avocate, non ?" dis-tu avec impatience.

Elle te lance un petit rire. "Pourquoi tu voudrais faire une chose pareille ? Brittany est sympa, je n'ai pas envie de l'espionner, j'étais juste curieuse de savoir d'où venait tout cet argent parce que ça ne vient clairement pas de son salaire"

"Ouais", soupires-tu et tu sens le sang descendre le long des parois de ton corps étrangement. Tu réalises ce que tu viens de demander à Quinn et te sens vraiment bête et folle. Tu es obsédée par une femme que tu ne connais à peine, et la première chose que tu fais après être devenue son amie est d'envahir sa vie privée ?

Tu as l'impression de devenir folle.

"Désolée j'aurais pas du demander, c'est juste qu'elle m'intrigue, c'est tout", marmonnes-tu avant d'aller commander un muffin.

Tu paniques un peu en sentant le regard suspicieux de Quinn se poser dans ton dos.

Le lendemain c'est encore l'heure du déjeuner et ça signifie une chose. Brittany. Avant de quitter ton bureau, tu passes par les toilettes, réajustes ton chemisier et te remaquilles convenablement. Tu mets même de nouvelles boucles d'oreilles et te recoiffes les cheveux. Tu traverses la rue en n'ayant absolument aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle tu te soucies tant de ton apparence devant Brittany.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, tu t'avances vers la réception et te sens de plus en plus nerveuse. Tu aimerais vraiment venir ici en te sentant normale et indifférente.

Mais tu es toujours stressée.

"Coucou", dit Kurt en souriant.

Aujourd'hui, il porte un costume gris vraiment pas mal, et tu ressens le besoin de lui dire, ce qui est assez étrange parce que tu n'es pas du genre à complimenter les gens.

"Joli costume", lui dis-tu en souriant.

"Woah merci", répond-il, "il était assez cher, mais bon… Pas un mot à mon copain !", ajoute-t-il en levant sa main comme pour dissimuler ses mots.

Tu ris parce qu'il te fait oublier ta nervosité, même si ce n'est que pour quelques secondes.

"Brittany est dans la salle 47, vous pouvez y aller", dit-il en retournant face à son ordinateur.

"Ok", réponds-tu en essayant de te calmer.

Tu empruntes le couloir et ouvres la porte de la salle 47. Tu souris en fermant la porte derrière toi, Brittany est assise dans son fauteuil habituel et te sourit aussi. Aujourd'hui elle porte un jean, un tee-shirt blanc avec un cardigan par dessus et tu sembles distinguer un petit écureuil brodé sur l'épaule.

Elle te désigne le canapé pour que tu t'y installes.

Tu n'arrives pas à enlever le grand sourire que tu affiches depuis que tu es entrée, tu es juste tellement heureuse de la revoir. Tu espères que les choses ne seront pas trop bizarres après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grange ce week end. Tu t'assieds et croises les jambes en lissant les quelques plis de ta jupe.

Brittany se tourne un peu sur le côté et lève sa jambe pour la poser sur l'accoudoir. "Alors", soupire-t-elle en regardant le plafond. "Comment ça va Santana ?"

"Bien, je crois", dis-tu, toujours souriante même si elle ne te regarde pas. "Je ne suis pas supposée être celle qui est allongée ?" ajoutes-tu en riant.

"Tu peux me rejoindre si tu veux"

Tu avales ta salive.

"Enfin, je veux dire que tu peux aussi t'allonger sur la canapé", continue-t-elle en affichant un petit sourire.

Tout ça n'améliore vraiment pas ta nervosité. Tu enlèves tes chaussures et t'allonges délicatement sur le canapé, en posant ta tête sur l'accoudoir.

"Confortable ?" te demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

"Oui, très", admets-tu.

"Je voulais te demander la dernière fois, excuse-moi d'avoir oublié, mais est-ce que tu prends des médicaments ? Des antidépresseurs par exemple ?"

Tu te tortilles un peu sur le canapé, poses tes mains sur ton ventre pour finalement répondre : "Euh... non"

"Tu devrais vraiment en prendre"

"Je... J'en ai pas envie" dis-tu en fixant la texture granuleuse du plafond. "Enfin, j'ai pas envie de me promener dans la rue dopée comme une folle"

Le rire de Brittany rebondit sur les murs de la pièce et ton estomac palpite bien que tu te sois préparée à ça et que tes mains soient pressées contre ton ventre.

"Tu n'es pas folle Santana, les antidépresseurs permettent seulement de stabiliser l'humeur, tu ne vas pas te mettre à marcher légère comme un cerf-volant, ça va juste t'équilibrer un peu plus, et en plus tu auras moins d'insomnies"

"Je sais pas", bredouilles-tu, incertaine. Ce canapé est tellement confortable.

Tu entends un mouvement et tu vois Brittany s'avancer, tu t'apprêtes à te redresser mais sa main se pose sur la tienne pour t'en empêcher.

"Décale-toi un peu", dit Brittany en souriant.

Ton coeur est en furie et ton corps se pousse au moment même où elle te le demande. Brittany s'assied à côté de toi et tu peux sentir la chaleur qui émane de son corps ainsi que son parfum. Tu la regardes et tes jouent commencent doucement à brûler ; elle a la peau un peu plus bronzée grâce à ce week-end, et ses fameux yeux bleus te regardent. Elle est tellement belle.

"Santana, je te conseille vraiment de prendre rendez-vous chez un médecin pour prendre des antidépresseurs, ok ? Pour moi ?" te demande-t-elle en te lançant un regard auquel personne de censé ne résisterait.

Tellement adorable.

Tu lui fais le plus grand sourire que tu puisses faire, tes joues brûlent toujours et ton regard finit par dévier, tu ne sais pas comment faire autrement. "D'accord".

Tu te demandes combien de choses tu pourrais faire pour elle si elle te le demandait.

"Donc", Brittany soupire en serrant ses mains, et te regarde. Tu ne sais pas comment elle fait pour te regarder dans les yeux aussi longtemps et intensément, toi au bout de quelques secondes tu clignes des yeux et regardes ailleurs, tu ne peux pas gérer cette proximité, cette puissance. "La semaine dernière je t'avais demandé de penser aux raisons pour lesquelles tu n'es pas heureuse en ce moment, et ce que tu pourrais faire pour changer cet état d'esprit et ton humeur, tu as pris le temps d'y songer un peu ?"

Tu éclaircis ta gorge, "Euh oui mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre"

"Tu n'es pas sûre de quoi ?" demande Brittany, et l'intonation de sa voix a toujours l'air d'être mêlée d'intérêt et de curiosité quant à ta réponse. Tu te demandes si elle est comme ça avec tous ses clients.

"Ben j'y ai pensé et une des choses qui me déprime en ce moment c'est mon boulot, et bon, je ne peux pas y faire grand chose de toute façon, non ?" dis-tu en haussant les épaules.

"Vraiment ?" demande-t-elle.

"Comment ça ?" tu tournes ta tête pour la regarder.

Elle incline la sienne et se perd dans ses pensées. "Tu pourrais toujours chercher un autre boulot et abandonner celui-là", dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Tu lui lances un faux rire. "Oui bien sûr, dans mes rêves peut-être", réponds-tu avec dérision.

Tu ouvres ta bouche mais elle te regarde sérieusement, comme si elle ne pouvait littéralement pas comprendre comment tu peux continuer à faire un boulot que tu détestes, et plus tu y penses, plus tu commences aussi à en douter.

"Je... je ne sais pas... Enfin je n'ai jamais fait autre chose, j'ai toutes les qualifications, je ne pourrai jamais trouver un autre boulot aussi bien payé", expliques-tu. La pensée de démissionner de ton boulot te fait un peu peur.

"Ton statut financier est plus important que ton bonheur ?" te demande-t-elle avec simplicité.

Ah.

"Non mais-"

"Alors la réponse est facile à trouver, hein ?", te dit-elle en souriant.

Ca t'énerve un peu. "Non, pourtant ce n'est pas si facile, je ne peux pas abandonner comme ça le boulot que je fais depuis des années !"

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parce que !" réponds-tu, ne trouvant en fait aucun argument.

Brittany rit et ton estomac se contracte une fois de plus. Elle regarde brièvement vers le bas comme si elle l'avait remarqué et ses yeux remontent vers ton visage.

"C'est bon Santana, je crois que je comprends", soupire-t-elle.

"Ah bon ?" dis-tu surprise.

"Tu as peur du changement"

Tu lui lances un rire moqueur. "Attends, c'est vraiment un truc cliché ça, la phrase typique de tous les psys, ce n'est vraiment pas la cause de quoique soit"

"Ah bon" elle te sourit et a l'air amusée par ta fermeté. Ca t'irrite un peu, c'est le même genre de sourire qu'elle t'avait lancé dans la grange, enfin d'un côté tu ne vas pas dire que ses sourires te dérangent. "Pourtant tu _es_ effrayée par le changement, et je peux te poser une question ?"

Tu acquiesces.

"Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble avec Sam ?"

Tu la regardes, déconcertée par sa question. "Euh.. Depuis le lycée, enfin au départ on était un peu instable puis c'est devenu plus sérieux par la suite". Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout à coup tu te sens obligée de te mettre sur la défensive, ce sujet te met inconfortable.

Elle te dit, toujours souriante : "Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? Je pense que tu as peur du changement. Je pense que tu as passé le début de ta vie d'adulte à tout faire pour plaire à tes parents, collée au même homme parce que tu te sens en sécurité avec lui, il a toujours été là pour toi dans les moments les plus difficiles depuis que vous êtes ensemble. C'est pareil avec ta carrière, tu as trouvé un domaine où tu pouvais avoir de bons résultats, et tu n'as jamais changé parce que ça t'était familier, tu as été dans une fac pour continuer de l'étudier parce que ça t'était familier, parce que vivre avec ça t'est familier, en écoutant et ressentant tout ce qui te semblait familier. Tu as fait ces études qui ne t'ont jamais intéressées seulement parce que tu savais tu trouverais un boulot à la sortie, mais tu ne sais pas ce qui te passionne parce que la sortie est incertaine et tu as peur de ça. Tu te précipites dans un mariage pour lequel tu n'es pas prête mais ça te semble être la bonne chose à faire parce que tu connais l'aboutissement, tu sais que ton couple est sain, sécurisant, mais je me demande si, comme pour ton boulot, tu fais ce qui te semble bien et pas ce que tu as envie de faire. La vérité Santana, c'est que tu es inflexible dans tes choix de vie parce que tu as peur de dévier de ce chemin étroit dans lequel tu t'es lancée, mais tu es déterminée à y rester même s'il te rend complètement déprimée, en partie parce que tu es incroyablement têtue et que tu es effrayée et incertaine de beaucoup de choses. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Je pense que tu ne t'es jamais lâchée dans ta vie, et que si tu continues tu n'atteindras jamais ton propre potentiel, et tu ne seras jamais réellement heureuse."

Elle vient de te mettre un bloc de glace dans le corps et a écrasé tous tes organes avec. Un frisson te parcourt et tu as soudain envie de pleurer ou de vomir. Un des deux. Tu sens le sang descendre de ton visage et tu ne bouges pas, hébétée.

"T-t-t-tu... Tu ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles", argumentes-tu faiblement, et tu fais de ton mieux pour te lever et t'éloigner d'elle le plus possible. Enfin elle est un peu en travers de ton chemin.

"Si, je sais très bien de quoi je parle", dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres en inclinant sa tête. "Ce n'est que mon opinion mais je pense qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ce que j'ai dit. Mais j'aimerais te dire quelque chose que je ne pense pas que tu saches"

"Q-quoi donc ?"

"Je parie que tu as l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ta propre vie. Je me trompe ?" demande-t-elle consciemment.

Tu n'aimes pas ça du tout.

Enfin tu acquiesces de la tête légèrement.

"Il faut que tu saches que tu peux avoir ce contrôle", dit-elle avec simplicité et elle te regarde intensément comme pour te faire comprendre que ce qu'elle est en train de dire est une vérité absolue. "Je vois souvent des gens qui sont déprimés parce qu'ils attendent que quelque chose ou quelqu'un vienne changer leur situation, comme si un jour une source immense de bonheur allait leur tomber dessus et réparer tous leurs problèmes. En vérité, ça n'arrive que très rarement, si ce n'est pour dire jamais. Tu as le contrôle de ta propre vie, de ton bonheur, de ton futur. Tu peux chercher un nouveau boulot, découvrir une nouvelle passion, tu peux aller parler à de nouvelles personnes, faire quelque chose de nouveau pour changer - même si ce genre de pensée t'effraie, tu peux quand même le faire car tous ces changements ne te seront que bénéfiques. Tout est sous ton contrôle, c'est agréable d'y penser, non ?"

Tu laisses entendre une respiration tremblotante et ton coeur s'allège un peu.

"Tu es enfermée dans cet état de vie lugubre, et si tu es heureuse avec ça tant mieux pour toi, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas et il faut que tu saches que toi, et toi seule, peux avoir le contrôle de ta vie et de son déroulement. Tu n'es pas obligée de rester dans cet état, tu peux changer les choses, les issues sont incertaines mais s'il te plait, ne laisse pas la peur de cette incertitude prendre le dessus sur tes propres décisions. Si tu prends le risque de faire ces changements, ça ne pourra de toute façon pas te rendre plus malheureuse que ce que tu es déjà, c'est la seule solution Santana. Les humains sont puissants mais ne le réalisent que trop rarement, souviens toi de ça."

Ton coeur bat plus fort que jamais. Sa dernière phrase te semble complètement véridique parce qu'elle ne se rend surement pas compte du pouvoir qu'elle a sur toi. Tu respires et arbores tout de même un petit sourire.

Tu as tout à coup l'impression que tout est possible.

"Je sais que tu es capable de tout ça, je sais que tu peux t'écarter de ces pensées négatives qui t'envahissent, parce que tu l'as fait le jour où tu es venue me voir pour la première fois. Tu peux le faire Santana, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux dans cette vie", ajoute-t-elle en souriant, et ses yeux brillent de mille feux.

Tu ris un peu et souffles une fois de plus, "wow"

Tu ne sais pas quoi dire de plus.

"Donc", dit Brittany sur un ton plus optimiste, "tu vas aller parler à Kurt en sortant et il te donnera l'adresse d'un bar-jazz où il va souvent et tu iras là-bas une fois, avec un peu de chance il y sera aussi, et ça sera enfin l'occasion d'assister à quelque chose qui te passionne, ok ?"

"Ok", acquiesces-tu avec un large sourire.

Wow, tu te sens vraiment légère en fait là. Peut-être qu'il y a des choses que tu pourrais changer dans ta vie. Au fond de toi tu sais que ce sentiment disparaitra dans quelques heures mais là, tu souris à cette magnifique femme qui te donne l'impression d'être indestructible. Alors qu'elle ne t'a rien dit de nouveau, elle t'a juste rappelé les choses qui devraient être évidentes. Tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'as pas la même manière de penser qu'elle.

"Et souviens-toi, prends rendez-vous chez le médecin, ok ?" dit-elle en te pointant du doigt.

Tu acquiesces en hochant la tête, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

Elle se lève du canapé et s'étire, "Oh", elle souffle puis s'agenouille sur le sol.

Ce n'est qu'en te redressant que tu réalises ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

Elle vient de prendre ta chaussure. Tu la regardes stupéfaite en sentant ton coeur frapper contre ta poitrine. Tu lances un rire tremblant et secoues ta tête.

Elle te regarde et sourit. Tu la regardes aussi, sans pouvoir bouger, bêtement, comptes les tâches de rousseur sur son visage et remarques que ses cheveux sont encore plus blonds sur ses longueurs. Ton estomac se retourne et tu recommences à sourire comme une idiote. Tu glisses tes pieds dans la chaussure qu'elle te tend, recommence avec la seconde, et vous vous levez toutes les deux.

Vous êtes très proches l'une de l'autre, son regard est posé sur tes lèvres et tu ne peux t'empêcher de faire de même avec les siennes. Tu ris nerveusement, mets quelques mèches de cheveux derrière tes oreilles et regardes ailleurs.

"Euh", Brittany souffle doucement et tu sens sa respiration s'étaler sur ta peau.

Ton corps se raidit quand tu te rends compte que tu as du mal à avaler ta salive.

Pourquoi elle est aussi proche ?

Elle se penche légèrement et continue avec un sourire, "Est-ce qu'on peut passer en mode amies maintenant ?" demande-t-elle en regardant aux alentours comme si un patron imaginaire pourrait la surprendre.

Un petit rire s'échappe de tes lèvres et tu as l'impression que ton coeur s'est fait poussé des ailes.

Encore une fois, tu acquiesces avec la tête, pensant qu'elle ne pourrait pas être plus adorable que ça.

"C'était vraiment sympa ce petit week-end à la ferme", dit-elle et tu peux percevoir une légère rougeur atteindre ses joues. Elle baisse son regard pour le poser dans le petit espace qu'il reste entre vous deux, et ajoute en se tortillant : "Surtout notre dispute; je me suis bien amusée", dit-elle évasivement.

Tu ris et te dis que finalement elle peut être encore plus mignonne. Elle te parle comme si vous veniez de sortir d'un cinéma et que vous avez passé un bon moment en faisant quelque chose de normal.

"Je ne savais pas que les disputes corporelles comme ça pouvaient être aussi drôles", acquiesces-tu avec un sourire.

"La plupart des activités corporelles sont drôles", dit-elle doucement en haussement légèrement les épaules.

Ta respiration se coince et tu mords ta lèvre. Une fois de plus, tu as la soudaine envie de t'enfuir, mais le pur plaisir que tu ressens à être aussi proche d'elle te fait rester. Elle est encore en train de te draguer. Tu ne vas pas lui dire que tu ne trouves pas ça professionnel parce qu'en fait ça ne te dérange pas. Enfin, dans le sens où tu vas t'y habituer.

"J'imagine", réponds-tu et un petit sourire s'affiche sur tes lèvres.

Tes yeux s'agrandissent d'étonnement et la réaction de Brittany est à peu près similaire. Tu n'arrives pas à croire ce que tu viens juste de lui dire.

Tu es en train de rentrer dans son jeu, de la draguer en retour ?

Et c'est une femme ?

Brittany rit et soupire comme si elle ne voulait pas changer de sujet de conversation mais il le faut. "Rappelle-moi de louer une voiture la prochaine fois, j'aimerais amener Lucy avec moi, elle adorerait courir dans le jardin"

Tu lui souris et t'étonnes de la facilité qu'elle a à te toucher intérieurement. "Non, ne loue pas de voiture, tu pourras venir avec nous, et le chien peut se mettre à l'arrière du pick-up, non ?"

Tu as eu du mal à survivre à ce week end, et pourtant tu as hâte de te retrouver une fois de plus là bas avec elle.

Brittany hésite, et son regard vacille vers tes lèvres brièvement, avant de remonter vers tes yeux. "Je ne pourrais pas faire ça à Lucy, mais merci de m'avoir proposé en tout cas", répond-elle en souriant.

Tu sais que tout ce qui sort de sa bouche est toujours sincère.

Tu te demandes même si elle est capable de mentir.

"Oh", dit Brittany comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose, puis elle se dirige vers son bureau.

Tu soupires, ressentant déjà le manque de sa proximité, puis tu t'avances vers la porte. Tu détestes lui dire au revoir.

"J'ai... hier... Je t'en ai fait un, comme tu me l'avais demandé", dit Brittany en revenant vers toi, un sac en plastique à la main.

Tu fronces tes sourcils en te demandant de quoi elle parle.

D'un air timide, elle sort du sac un pull beige qu'elle déplie et pose sur poitrine pour te le montrer.

Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire, et tu poses ta main sur ton coeur. "Britt", soupires-tu en regardant le pull qui a l'air aussi agréable que celui qu'elle portait, sauf que celui ci a un lézard vert avec une langue rouge au beau milieu, à la place du canard.

Elle est tellement adorable que tu ne sais pas comment endurer ces situations.

"T-tu viens de m'appeler Britt ?", dit-elle dans un soupir et te regarde comme si tu avais dit la chose la plus fascinante au monde.

"Oh... euh oui je crois bien", bredouilles-tu embarrassée. Tu ne sais pas du tout pourquoi tu l'as appelée comme ça.

Brittany se met à rire doucement et te sourit, avec ses lèvres mais tu peux aussi voir dans l'éclat de ses yeux qu'ils sourient aussi.

Ce visage te coupe la respiration.

"Non mais c'est bon, j'aime bien", murmure-t-elle, et mord sa lèvre comme si elle se retenait d'en dire plus.

T'aimerais tellement qu'elle ne se retienne pas et qu'elle te dise tout ce dont elle a envie.

"Tu... Tu ne l'adores pas, hein ? Enfin je veux dire que tu ne vas le porter j'imagine", marmonne-t-elle d'un air découragé.

Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de voir ce regard déçu s'afficher sur son visage. Tu voudrais ne jamais le connaître. Il te tombe dessus comme un énorme poids et soudainement, tu n'es plus aussi convaincue que rien n'est impossible. Tu veux juste qu'elle sourie. Qu'elle sourie pour toujours.

"N-non !" dis-tu rapidement en t'emparant du pull. Sans perdre un instant, tu l'enfiles sur ta tête puis glisses tes bras dans les manches. "Regarde, je vais le porter, je l'adore", rajoutes-tu hâtivement presque à bout de souffle. Tu es quasiment sûre que ce n'est pas du tout assorti avec les vêtements que tu portes, ou même avec tous les habits que tu as chez toi, mais tu vas le porter quand même, pour elle. En plus, il est vraiment confortable.

Néanmoins le visage de Brittany pendant ce temps a pâli et elle te regarde fixement.

"Q-quoi ?" demandes-tu légèrement paniquée, "Je l'ai déchiré ?", continues-tu en regardant attentivement le pull.

Brittany te sourit. "Non", dit-elle avant de faire une pause. "C'est juste que... Tu es vraiment jolie", ajoute-t-elle dans un murmure.

Ton coeur repart de plus belle et tu sens chaque coup rebondir dans ta gorge.

"Merci", bredouilles-tu en scrutant le sol.

"Je n'aime pas trop les animaux visqueux, ou même n'importe quel animal vert, mais je trouve que ce lézard est plutôt mignon"

"C'est toi qui l'as fait", réponds-tu avec un sourire.

"Tu es un peu comme un lézard Santana", ajoute-t-elle comme si elle venait de prononcer la phrase la plus normale au monde.

Tu la fixes et attends une explication en faisant ton possible pour ne pas rire.

Il faut qu'elle arrête d'être autant Brittany.

"Le truc avec les lézards", commence-t-elle finalement en se rapprochant de toi, "c'est qu'ils sont adaptables. On peut en trouver sur tous les continents du monde à part l'Antarctique, tu savais ça ?"

Tu secoues la tête et scrutes cette femme avec émerveillement.

"Tu es adaptable aussi, Santana", dit-elle en souriant.

Il faut que tu t'en ailles d'ici. Tu risquerais de faire un truc regrettable par la suite. Comme la prendre dans tes bras, ou bien pire...

"Ca m'a fait plaisir de te revoir Santana, on se revoit jeudi ?"

Tu acquiesces et te retournes afin d'ouvrir la porte.

"N'oublie pas de parler à Kurt, et à ton médecin", dit-elle avant de refermer la porte de la salle 47 derrière toi.

Tes yeux sont scotchés à ces numéros, "oui", réponds-tu dans le vide.

Tu marches vers le bureau de Kurt, engourdie et bouleversée par tout ce qu'il vient de se passer.

"Je... euh... Brittany m'a dit d'aller vous parler ?" dis-tu d'une voix incertaine.

"Ah oui !" répond-il en tapant dans ses mains. "Samedi prochain je vais voir une amie chanter du jazz dans un bar, bon c'est pas un endroit super chic ni rien, mais elle se prépare pour Broadway, tu devrais venir, j'y serai aussi !", dit-il en te tendant un petit bout de papier.

Tu regardes; l'adresse d'un bar nommé "La Note Bleue" y est écrite.

"Ca va être sympa !", ajoute-t-il en te souriant de manière encourageante.

"J'y réfléchirai..." dis-tu mollement avant de te reprendre. Non. Tu ne vas faire comme à ton habitude. "Non, je viendrai, je serai là sans aucun doute", dis-tu, déterminée.

"Génial !" répond-il réjoui.

Tu as envie de demander si Brittany y sera aussi mais finalement ce n'est pas si important, si tu y vas c'est pour toi et personne d'autre.

Brittany a raison, rien n'est impossible et tu as la possibilité de tout contrôler si tu le veux. Tu vas le faire. Les choses vont changer.

Dans l'ascenseur, tu te regardes dans le miroir. Tu as vraiment l'air débile avec ce pull en laine par dessus tes habits de boulot. Mais tu t'en fiches, il est super agréable et il porte encore l'odeur de Brittany.

Tu vas le garder pour le reste de la journée, et tu le remettras, même, s'il fait froid un autre jour.

Tu te mets à rire toute seule devant ce miroir, "comme un lézard".

Tu adores ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec elle, et tu adores aussi le talent qu'elle a à pouvoir faire des tas de choses étranges et que ça paraisse toujours parfait et adorable. "Cette femme me rend folle"

Oui, enfin si être folle c'est ça, tu le resterais bien toute ta vie.


	6. Wonderwall

**Note de l'auteur : Encore merci pour vos commentaires, à chaque fois qu'il y en a un nouveau j'ai un élan de motivation et il en faut parce que les chapitres sont assez longs ! Enfin c'est vraiment une partie de plaisir pour moi donc c'est génial si c'est le cas pour vous aussi :) **

Tu n'as quasiment pas arrêté de porter ce foutu pull depuis qu'elle te l'a donné, mais bon et alors ? Il fait froid. C'est New York. Tu l'as aussi porté au boulot et on t'a lancé des regards bizarres, enfin tu préfères ça aux regards pervers de toute façon.

"A quoi tu penses ?" te demande une petite voix qui te sort de tes pensées.

Tu plonges ton regard dans ses yeux bleu océan et souris, "A rien", murmures-tu.

Tu es dans la salle 47 et Brittany a pas mal parlé aujourd'hui. Elle a réveillé ta positivité et tu te demandes comment elle fait ça. Hier encore tu étais déprimée, l'état dans lequel elle t'avait mis mardi s'était peu à peu dissipé, mais maintenant que tu es de nouveau avec elle, il revient magiquement.

"Contente de voir que tu portes mon pull, il te va vraiment bien" dit Brittany doucement, puis regarde ailleurs comme si elle regrettait ses paroles.

"Merci", réponds-tu dans un souffle, et te sentant soudain plus confiante tu ajoutes, "Je trouve que le tien te va encore mieux"

Ses yeux bleus rencontrent les tiens une fois de plus et un sourire flatté s'affiche sur son magnifique visage. Ton estomac et ton coeur se retournent comme ça ne t'était jamais arrivé auparavant avec quelqu'un d'autre que Brittany.

"Je voudrais qu'on parle de ton couple aujourd'hui" dit-elle, tu as l'impression qu'elle se force à être professionnelle sans en avoir envie.

Ton sourire disparait et tu changes de position, inconfortable. "Je... Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur ça", essayes-tu en haussant les épaules le plus normalement possible.

"Avec quelle fréquence vous couchez ensemble ?" te demande-t-elle intrépidement.

Quoi ?!

Brittany se met à rire légèrement puis remarque ton air sérieusement offensé et son sourire se dissipe. Elle s'adosse à son fauteuil et reprend son sérieux : "Ecoute Santana, tu n'es pas la première personne que je vois, ce que tu vis je l'ai forcément déjà entendu auparavant, je suis spécialisée dans les couples et les relations sexuelles, et très franchement je pense que tu devrais m'en parl-"

"Pourquoi ?" demandes-tu embêtée. "Mon couple va très bien"

"Dans ce cas j'imagine que tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à en parler", te répond-elle en haussant les épaules.

Tu la détestes un peu là. Enfin... Non. Mais quand même. Bref.

Tu ne dis rien puis finis par dire nonchalamment, "Bon, ben je pense que ça fait 3 mois, on est juste dans une mauvaise passe, enfin rien de dramatique, c'est de ma faute, à cause de mon moral et de mon manque de sommeil, tout ça n'aide pas beaucoup à... me donner envie"

"Qu'est-ce qui te donne envie ?" demande Brittany avec une voix qui semble plus douce et un regard plus avide.

Tu avales ta salive bruyamment, ne sachant vraiment pas quoi répondre à ça. "Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire"

"Est-ce qu'il te fait mouiller ?" demande-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Tes lèvres s'écartent et ta bouche reste ouverte quelques secondes.

"Je... euh... oui, bien sûr, c'est mon futur mari"

"Mais _comment_ et _quand _te fait-il mouiller ? Est-ce que le fait de penser à lui t'excite ? Est-ce que quand tu le regardes tu as tellement envie de lui que ça te fait presque mal et que tu meurs d'envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire l'amour ?"

Tu perçois une légère touche de désespoir dans sa voix, et tu as de plus en plus chaud.

"Ben.. n-non... enfin.. on n'a plus 16 ans" bégayes-tu en tripotant tes mains.

Ton coeur bat super rapidement et ton corps palpite presque à chaque fois que le verbe "mouiller" sort de sa bouche. En fait tu crois même que ça te fait mouiller parce que tu sens le bas de ton ventre se noyer dans une chaleur pas possible, ton visage brûle et tu as effroyablement envie de sortir d'ici.

"Alors je ne comprends pas comment il te fait mouiller" dit Brittany en grattant son menton d'incompréhension. "_Quand _exactement commences-tu à mouiller quand vous couchez ensemble ?"

Tu n'aimes pas ça du tout.

"Je.. ben... quand il me touche"

"Te touche où ?" demande-t-elle rapidement.

"Je ne sais pas", lances-tu en haussant les épaules, commençant à te sentir vraiment mal à l'aise, "quand il me caresse... c'est normal non ?"

"Sam doit stimuler ton clitoris pour que tu mouilles ?" enchaîne-t-elle sans la moindre gêne.

"C-c'est pas ça, c'est juste que... Je sais pas..."

Elle est train de transformer tout ça en un grave problème alors que c'est rien du tout.

"Intéressant", dit-elle pensivement, puis elle dévie son regard en tapotant son menton. "Donc le fait de penser à Sam ou au fait de coucher avec lui ne t'excite pas spécialement, mais c'est plus l'acte lui-même ?"

Wow.

Tu te rends compte qu'elle a raison, "Je crois", dis-tu en haussant les épaules, "Mais les gens ont moins d'envies sexuelles dans les relations à long terme comme ça, non ? Enfin je veux dire par là que ça arrive tout le temps, c'est pas comme si Sam me dégoutait, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir", ajoutes-tu défensivement.

Elle incline sa tête et te regarde comme si elle ne savait pas où _toi, _tu voulais en venir. Tu ne sais pas non plus.

"Et tu n'as jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec d'autres hommes ?"

Tu n'aimes pas l'accent qu'elle a mis sur le mot "homme". Pas du tout.

"Non, enfin j'ai couché avec un mec une fois à la fac, mais ça ne compte pas parce que j'étais complètement bourrée, donc oui Sam a été le seul. On est tombés amoureux au lycée, je suis juste chanceuse d'avoir rencontré le bon aussi tôt", dis-tu prudemment.

Tu te sens vraiment mal à l'aise, sans savoir pourquoi. Tu parles de choses auxquelles tu n'avais même pas pensé avant, et tu ne vois pas le problème.

"Je pense que le problème est que", commence Brittany en croisant ses jambes, "que c'est triste que tu sois en couple où le simple fait de penser à ta moitié ne t'excite pas"

"C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !" soutiens-tu.

"Plus ou moins", répond-elle nonchalamment. "Tu es jeune et tu te marries, c'est censé être la période lune de miel non ? Tu mouilles quand Sam te touches, mais la vérité c'est que le clitoris est une des parties la plus sensible du corps de la femme, le stimuler ferait mouiller n'importe qui. C'est intéressant, tu n'as jamais été excitée par quelqu'un qui t'excite d'une certaine manière ? Tu n'as jamais mouillé rien qu'en pensant à quelqu'un ?"

Sa voix est soudainement plus basse et tu perçois un léger tremblement à la fin de sa question.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Tu coeur s'emballe et tes yeux s'élargissent parce que tu penses brièvement au week end dernier où Brittany t'as fait ressentir tout ça, _deux fois._

"N-n-non, jamais", mens-tu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

"Mmmh, curieux" dit Brittany en plissant les yeux comme si elle n'en croyait pas un mot. Tu n'en peux plus. "Il faut que tu différencies le fait d'être vraiment excitée, et simplement... échauffée, allumée"

"Je suis pas un foutu aspirateur" lances-tu avec des yeux moqueurs.

Elle rit et tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire puis de l'accompagner en riant à ton tour.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà eu un orgasme ?" demande-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains, te regardant avec grand intérêt.

Tu regardes en l'air perdue dans tes pensées. On a forcément un orgasme quand on couche avec quelqu'un, non ? "Bien sûr", réponds-tu après quelques secondes.

"Jamais simulé ?" te demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Là elle est juste en train de se moquer de toi, c'est ça ?

"Je... euh parfois Sam finit avant et moi j'ai pas encore... enfin... bref voilà" tu finis pas ta phrase parce que tout ça te met trop mal à l'aise et ça t'énerve. Tu secoues ta tête, ça la fait rire et ton estomac palpite.

Elle t'énerve. Tu lèves ta main pour qu'elle ne réponde pas.

"Ok, franchement ? J'avoue, pas à chaque fois, mais avant ça m'arrivait, et oui ok en ce moment je le fais parce que je le ressens plus comme une obligation, mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'on va se marier et que je l'aime, ok ?" lances-tu fermement.

Elle a l'air découragée, et un petit silence s'installe.

Tu détestes ça. C'est trop bizarre.

"Je suis sûre que tu aimes Sam, pas de doute", commence Brittany doucement. "Mais es-tu_ amoureuse _de lui ? Parce que si c'était le cas je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu parlerais beaucoup plus facilement de tous les éléments émotionnels et physiques en rapport avec ton couple"

"Il y a une différence ?"

"Entre être amoureuse et aimer quelqu'un ? Oui, complètement", dit-elle en hochant la tête pour approuver. "Santana, essaye d'être honnête avec toi-même, rien ne sortira de cette pièce, personne ne devrait avoir à mentir ici, particulièrement toi"

Ton coeur tape contre ta poitrine et tu te sens à la fois nerveuse et heureuse.

Particulièrement toi.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que tu es différente des autres patients ? Que tu es particulière à ses yeux ? Tu l'espères. Tu l'espères vraiment.

Tu secoues ta tête pour évacuer ces pensées ridicules, "J'aime Sam, vraiment, il est drôle, il a toujours été là pour moi, et il est canon, et-"

"Arrête de tourner autour du pot Santana", te coupe-t-elle, "es-tu amoureuse de lui ?"

Tu avales ta salive avec difficulté et sens une pression s'appuyer contre ton cerveau. Tu essayes de trouver la réponse, mais en fait, tu ne la connais pas.

"Je pense que je l'étais... avant..." murmures-tu presque inconsciente de l'avoir dit tout haut. "Je crois mais... je ne suis pas sûre... enfin je l'aime, je l'aime quand même", ajoutes-tu pour clarifier les choses.

Brittany jette un coup d'oeil sur la montre à son poignet et étire son bras. "Bon, ça presque deux heures qu'on discute"

Ah. Le temps passe vraiment rapidement.

"C'est bon, j'ai dit à mon patron que j'avais un mal de tête et que je rentrais chez moi à l'heure du déjeuner, enfin j'ai un peu mal au crâne là donc c'était pas vraiment un mensonge finalement", dis-tu avec un petit sourire.

"J'_aurais pu _te proposer un massage mais ça se serait inapproprié et je sais à quel point tu es sensible à ça", te répond-elle, également un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle est en train de se moquer de toi. Tu lui lances un sourire comme si tu aimais ça.

Enfin... Ouais. Ca ne te dérange pas tant que ça en fait.

"Bon la semaine prochaine on abordera ta vie sexuelle plus en détail pour chercher les moyens de l'améliorer, mais avant ça je pense que c'est important que tu retrouves le sommeil, tu en as parlé à ton médecin ?"

"J'ai un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine", l'informes-tu.

Elle veut parler de ta vie sexuelle plus en détail ? C'est pas ce qu'elle vient de faire ?

"Ok parfait, donc une fois que tu commenceras à prendre tes médicaments, ton sommeil reviendra à la normale d'ici 3 ou 4 semaines, et j'espère que ton moral aussi", te dit-elle en souriant. "Bon je pense qu'on devrait en rester là, j'ai assez jacassé pour aujourd'hui"

Argh. Elle est trop adorable.

Une fois sur le seuil de la salle 47, tu lui souris en ayant tout sauf envie de lui dire au revoir, mais tu sais c'est complètement débile. Il faut que tu lui poses la question qui te préoccupe depuis mardi.

"Samedi... Kurt... m'a invité à aller à la Note Bleue pour voir une amie chanter... est-ce que... est-ce que tu seras là ?" demandes-tu en espérant une réponse positive.

Wow. Tu n'as même pas essayé de cacher ton désespoir, elle doit sûrement te trouver pathétique.

Brittany rit un peu et baisse son regard vers le sol, tapotant la poignée du bout des doigts.

"Oui peut-être, enfin ça dépend, ça ne te dérangerait pas que je sois là aussi ?" demande-t-elle et tu te rends compte qu'elle fait passer tes besoins avant les siens. Tu sais qu'elle a envie de venir mais elle t'offre le choix parce que c'est d'abord censé être une soirée pour toi.

"J'adorerais que tu puisses venir", dis-tu dans un souffle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente.

"Oh, ok", dit-elle, tout de suite plus à l'aise, "j'essayerai d'être là à temps pour voir Rachel sur scène"

"R-Rachel ?" demandes-tu.

Tu es curieuse. Tu veux tout savoir sur elle, tu es envieuse de tous ces gens qui passent du temps avec Brittany et tu ne les connais même pas.

"Une amie, à moi et Kurt", répond-elle en souriant poliment mais ne s'étale pas plus.

Il faut croire que tu n'as pas encore acquis le droit de connaître ce genre de choses. Tu espères qu'un jour tu seras cette amie dont tout le monde est jaloux.

"Au revoir Santana", dit-elle puis ferme la porte devant toi.

Tu ris doucement en te demandant comment une personne aussi gentille peut avoir l'habitude de fermer la porte devant le nez des gens comme ça. Ou peut-être juste le tien.

"Au revoir Britt", chuchotes-tu.

Samedi soir, tu envisages de mentir à Sam sur là où tu vas passer la soirée parce que bizarrement tu culpabilises. Puis tu te rends compte que c'est con, il n'y a aucune raison de culpabiliser. Techniquement.

"Donc, tu vas aller voir cette fille que tu ne connais pas chanter, ce soir ?" te demande Sam confus.

"Oui, Brittany pense que ça me fera du bien et bon elle sera là aussi donc pas de raison de s'inquiéter", dis-tu avec un sourire, en ouvrant la porte de ton appartement.

Tu te regardes dans le miroir. Tu as opté pour un pantalon gris, des chaussures noires et un simple débardeur blanc. C'est pas mal, ni trop chic ni trop détendu. Tu supposes que ça va être un minimum chic là bas, mais si ce n'est vraiment pas le cas tu te fondras dans la masse. Enfin tu aurais peut-être dû mettre une robe.

"Ok, ben je vais sûrement inviter quelques amis pour une soirée jeux vidéos", dit Sam en haussant les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Essaye de ne pas laisser des paquets de chips trainer dans tout l'appartement cette fois", dis-tu d'un air moqueur.

Il t'enlace la taille s'approche de toi pour t'embrasser mais tu tournes la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Je euh.." hésites-tu. Tu ne sais absolument pas pourquoi tu l'as évité. Sam t'a embrassé des millions de fois. "J'ai du rouge à lèvres, pas vraiment envie tu le ruines avec tes énormes lèvres", te moques-tu nerveusement mais il n'a pas l'air de trouver ça bizarre.

Parce que oui, c'est bizarre.

"Ok", répond-il avec un sourire, "amuse-toi bien", dit-il avant de te donner une petite tape sur les fesses.

Tu ris nerveusement et lui dis au revoir de la main, puis descends en direction de la sortie de l'immeuble.

Encore une fois, tu es nerveuse et contente à la fois, tu as vraiment envie que Brittany soit là et en même temps pas trop. Quoiqu'il en soit, dans le taxi tu ne peux pas t'arrêter de penser à elle. C'est d'ailleurs ce que tu fais depuis que tu l'as rencontrée et ça commence vraiment à tout affecter dans ta vie.

Tu entres dans La Note Bleue et l'ambiance a l'air super sympa, comme tu l'avais imaginée, un peu chic mais tout aussi détendue et sobre.

Kurt vient vers toi presque en courant, en tenant la main d'un mec qu'il tire derrière lui.

"Hey Santana, c'est génial que tu sois venue !" te lance-t-il en souriant.

Tu respires un peu plus facilement et tu es finalement contente d'avoir franchi le pas et d'être ici ce soir. Kurt attrape ton bras et t'amène vers le bar, l'éclairage est assez faible ici mais il y a quelques néons au dessus du bar qui donnent vraiment une ambiance sympa.

"Santana, voici Blaine", dit Kurt en montrant son copain derrière lui.

"Salut", dis-tu en lui faisant un signe de la main de la main bizarre.

Il est habillé un peu étrangement, avec une veste grise, un tee-shirt rouge et un noeud-papillon de la même couleur, il a un peu l'air d'un clown sans le maquillage, et ce mec a vraiment beaucoup trop de gel dans ses cheveux.

Tu te mords ta langue, ce n'est pas le moment de rire. Il faut que tu sois sympa ce soir.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux boire ?" te demande Kurt.

"Oh non, t'inquiète pas, je vais payer-"

"Non, non", te coupe Kurt en souriant, en levant sa main. "Un homme paye toujours à boire aux femmes, même s'il est gay"

Tu ris un peu et te rends compte que tu commences à être un peu plus détendue. "Ok, dans ce cas je vais prendre un scotch "

"Vous avez entendu la dame", dit Kurt au barman.

"Je vais nous garder une table pour pouvoir être le mieux placé possible devant la scène", lance Blaine.

Il s'éloigne son verre à la main, en dandinant entre les tables. Tu te retournes vers Kurt avec l'envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, il est vraiment sympa avec toi depuis le début sans même te connaître.

"Alors, ça fait combien que vous êtes ensemble ?" lui demandes-tu en souriant.

"Ah, c'est pas tout nouveau !", te répond-il.

"T'es chanceux, il est canon", complimentes-tu.

Tu penses en fait qu'il pourrait effectivement être canon s'il changeait à peu près tout sur lui, en incluant ses énormes sourcils.

"Merci euh... Santana, je peux être franc avec toi ?", te demande-t-il en faisant glisser ton verre sur le bar vers toi.

Tu acquiesces en hochant la tête en te demandant de quoi il pourrait bien te parler. Tu prends une gorgée et sens le liquide descendre en te brûlant la gorge. Tu en avais vraiment besoin.

"Bon je vais aller droit au but, ok ? Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, mais je connais Britt depuis des années et là je suis assez inquiet"

"Pourquoi ?" demandes-tu rapidement, fronçant les sourcils.

"Elle n'a jamais été... Ok écoute tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux sur Brittany, elle a sûrement des méthodes pas très conventionnelles mais elle a toujours,_ toujours, _été professionnelle avec ses clients"

Tu t'étouffes avec ta boisson et le dévisages.

"Mais la manière avec laquelle elle se comporte avec toi depuis deux semaines ? Techniquement déjà elle ne devrait pas te voir en dehors de son boulot, et je me répète, tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, mais tu as clairement l'air de lui plaire, et je veux juste être sûr que tu ne lui feras aucun mal, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

Ah. Pour quelqu'un de si petit avec une voix si douce, il sait aller au droit au but. Il te fait penser à toi un peu.

"Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Brittany", réponds-tu fermement, complètement étourdie par ce qu'il vient de te dire. "Je ne vois même pas comment je pourrais"

Kurt te regarde et sourit légèrement. "Je te crois, mais je suis juste en train de dire que si tu veux que vous soyez amies, tu devrais chercher un autre psy, ou si tu veux que ce soit ta psy, tu devrais te chercher une autre amie"

Ah, fais chier. Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux ? Tu ne fais de mal à personne.

"Je ne peux pas avoir les deux ? Enfin maintenant elle est liée à ma famille, on se serait rencontrées de toute façon"

Kurt expire en grimaçant. "Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça pas très approprié d'un point de vue professionnel, mais bon"

"Hey, coucou beauté !" te lance une douce voix venant de derrière.

"Je... euh... salut", bégayes-tu.

Brittany porte une robe argentée qui ne descend pas plus bas que ses cuisses et tes yeux ne peuvent se détacher de ses jambes. Ses cheveux sont détachés et ses joues roses. Elle est magnifique.

Tes poumons ont arrêté de fonctionner.

"Britt, on a déjà parlé de ça", dit Kurt en pointant de manière réprimande les bras de Brittany.

Avec beaucoup d'efforts, tes yeux se détachent de ses jambes et tu réalises qu'elle porte des jambières. Sur ses bras. Tu laisses échapper un petit gloussement et sens tes joues rougir.

_Forcément._

"Quoi ?" dit Brittany en grimaçant, inconfortable.

Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter d'être aussi adorable. Toutes tes émotions seraient bien plus faciles à gérer si elle n'était pas la définition même d'adorable.

Et de sexy.

Ah, ces jambes. Tu dois sûrement être en train de les fixer parce que Brittany se met à rire quand tu redresses ton regard.

Merde. Ca va vraiment être une longue soirée.

"Ecoute Kurt", dit-elle en souriant, "c'est pas de ma faute si mes bras si discriminés, ok ? Je suis sortie, mais j'avais froid aux bras, pourquoi les jambes sont toujours protégées du froid et pas les bras ?"

"Brittany", soupire Kurt impatiemment, "les bras ne sont _pas _discriminés, les manches, ça te dit quelque chose ?"

"C'est pareil", répond Brittany en haussant les épaules, et regarde ailleurs pour clore le débat.

Elle est tellement mignonne, il faut que tu la prennes dans tes bras, ou que tu l'embrasses. Oui, que tu l'embrasses.

A la place tu prends ton verre et avale une gorgée.

Brittany commande aussi un scotch et tu te demandes si c'est un signe, un signe que vous devez être amies pour toujours.

Honteuse de tes propres pensées, tu commandes un autre verre avant que tu dérapes. Il y a une grande table sur le côté, avec des tabourets et une parfaite vue sur la scène. Brittany avait raison quand elle disait que c'était sobre. Tu regardes le groupe déjà installé et prêt à commencer sur la scène.

Violons, violoncelles, et joueurs de basse... Tu te sens bien ici...

Tu pourrais vraiment te voir bosser ici. Ce serait le boulot de tes rêves.

Sauf que tu n'as jamais réellement chanté devant quiconque. Vraiment pathétique. Ce n'est qu'un rêve et non pas quelque chose dont tu es capable. Kurt s'assied à côté de Blaine et Brittany rapproche son tabouret du tien.

"Donc", dis-tu en prenant une nouvelle gorgée, impatiente de discuter. Il faut que tu oublies la conversation que tu as eue avec Kurt. Tu aimes trop être avec Brittany pour te soucier du professionnalisme. "Ton amie Rachel ?" demandes-tu. Tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu es en train de demander, mais tu demandes.

"Mm-mmh ?" dit Brittany en modulant sa voix pour plus d'élaboration et te sourit lentement.

Il y a un espèce de tourbillonnement dans ses yeux qui te fait penser que cette Rachel est peut-être plus qu'une amie.

Tu ne connais pas vraiment la sexualité de Brittany mais en jugeant son ouverture d'esprit et ses commentaires, on va dire qu'elle est bisexuelle.

Tu n'as rien contre les gays, ou les bi, tu n'en as juste jamais vraiment rencontré... et tu n'en fais pas partie...

Enfin, tu le saurais sinon, non ? T'es une adulte après tout.

Bref, tu ne veux pas le savoir, et tu ne veux pas imaginer Brittany être avec quiconque. Elle est trop unique pour être corrompue. Tu espères qu'elle est célibataire et heureuse avec son chien. Tu veux que personne ne la touche. En particulier pas Teddy.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle va chanter ?" demandes-tu finalement, balayant toutes ces pensées de ta tête.

"Oh", dit Brittany en souriant vivement. "Elle va chanter une version bluesy d'une chanson de rock ! Elle s'appelle Wonderwall, c'est d'un groupe anglais, Oasis, tu connais ?"

"Oui je crois", acquiesces-tu.

"Mais elle a un concert juste après donc on n'aura pas le temps de passer lui dire bonjour en coulisses malheureusement", dit-elle déçue, "mais bon je te la présenterai la prochaine fois"

La prochaine fois ? Donc vous reviendrez ici ensemble ?

Tu l'espères.

"Elle aime bien chanter des chansons en changeant la version"

Tu hoches la tête une fois de plus et reprends une gorgée. Tu aimerais vraiment qu'elle arrête de parler de cette Rachel. "T'es vraiment belle ce soir", admets-tu presque en murmurant.

Ah bah génial, ça c'est un moyen de changer de sujet.

"Oh", dit Brittany dans un souffle, puis elle prend son verre entre ses doigts et le fait tourner sur la table. "Merci, et toi aussi d'ailleurs... mais toi c'est comme toujours donc..." continue-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Tu sens le sang atteindre tes joues, ris un peu et regardes ailleurs timidement.

Tu penses la même chose à son sujet.

Tu es soulagée quand les lumières s'éteignent peu à peu, et une petite femme brune à plutôt gros nez s'avance sur la scène, accompagnée d'applaudissements. Tu applaudis aussi. Elle est jolie, mais différemment, elle porte une longue robe noire et sourit à l'audience. Elle est petite et a l'air assez timide.

En fait ça va peut-être être un désastre. Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui chante sur scène.

La musique s'installe, ça semble familier mais le tempo est plus lent, plus tranquille, et d'un autre côté ça bouge quand même pas mal.

Puis Rachel ouvre sa bouche et toutes tes pensées s'envolent de ton esprit.

"_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now"_

Ah. C'est comme si elle se transformait quand elle se met à chanter, elle a tout de suite l'air d'avoir super confiance en soi, et elle regarde une à une toutes les personnes de la salle, ou en tout cas c'est comme ça que tu le ressens.

_"Back beat, the word was on the street_  
_That the fire in your heart is out_  
_I'm sure you've heard it all before_  
_But you never really had a doubt_  
_I don't believe that anybody_  
_Feels the way I do about you now"_

Tes yeux vacillent sur le côté et tu suffoques en remarquant que les yeux bleus de Brittany te regardent fixement, et à ce moment précis tu crois bien que ton coeur s'arrête. Puis il s'emballe avec émotion, accompagné par les paroles qui traversent ta tête et son regard qui te transperce.

Une boule se forme dans ta gorge et tu essayes maladroitement de l'avaler. Elle te fait flipper comme pas possible et tu adores ça. Comme c'est dit dans la chanson, tu ne penses vraiment pas que quiconque ne peut ressentir ce que tu sens à son égard. Surtout maintenant.

"_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you but I don't know how"_

Tu mords ta lèvre, ta gorge semble complètement desséchée et tu as l'impression que tu es à deux doigts de t'écrouler sur le sol. Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment lui dire certaines choses, les choses que tu voudrais vraiment qu'elle sache. Tu as trop peur. Tu vois les minces lèvres de Brittany former un sourire réconfortant.

_"Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_  
_And after all, you're my wonderwall"_

A la fin de la chanson, Rachel salue l'audience et tout le monde est debout, applaudissant. Tu te sens étourdie par tout ce qu'il se passe. Par l'émotion de sa voix, mais aussi par celle des yeux bleus d'une certaine blonde qui te regarde.

Rachel prononce quelques mots mais ton esprit est ailleurs, tu engloutis une autre gorgée de ton verre, en te forçant de ne pas fixer Brittany. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi ton coeur est-il si lourd ?

Rachel quitte la scène et le groupe enchaîne avec une musique jazzy et mélancolique. Les lumières se rallument légèrement.

Brittany bouge son tabouret qui est maintenant collé au tien. "C'était bien, hein ?", te dit-elle par dessus la musique, plaçant sa main sur ton épaule, qui se raidit à ce toucher.

Tu pivotes ta tête vers elle et sens l'odeur de son parfum à la cannelle et celle agréable de l'alcool provenant de sa douce respiration. Tu reconcentres ton attention vers le groupe de musique.

"Ouais", réussis-tu finalement à articuler, "C'était vraiment bien"

"Je suis contente que ça t'ait plus", dit Brittany en s'éloignant légèrement de toi, amenant son verre à ses lèvres.

Tu respires un petit peu plus facilement mais pas tant que ça parce qu'elle est toujours proche de toi, et tu peux sentir une certaine tension entre vos corps. Tellement que c'est presque palpable.

Dix minutes plus tard environ, Brittany change de position et tu peux avoir une meilleure vue sur ses jambes. Tu les observes, magnifiques, sous la table, et tu sens le regard de Brittany posé sur toi mais ça n'a plus d'importance, tes yeux sont scotchés à la perfection de son corps. Enfin c'est peut-être un peu trop flagrant quand même. Tu lèves la tête et essayes de te perdre dans la musicalité de la chanson.

Ca marche pour un petit moment, tu entends aussi Blaine et Kurt parler musique, un sujet où tu n'y connais rien. Soudain, tu sens quelque chose toucher le côté de ta jambe. Pensant que Brittany a involontairement mis en contact sa jambe avec la tienne, tu te décales un peu pour avoir plus d'espace.

Tu coeur manque un battement quand le contact se répète.

Tu entends un très léger rire provenant de Brittany, tellement léger que tu te demandes s'il était réel.

Tu gardes tes yeux dirigés vers la scène et ne bouges pas, mais tu ne peux pas, c'est trop dur, tu es trop préoccupée par ce qu'il se passe sous tes genoux. Tu te mets un peu en arrière et laisses tes yeux glisser sous la table.

Tu regardes, ébahie, ton coeur s'emballe alors que Brittany laisse tomber sa chaussure et te caresse la cheville.

Tu peux presque sentir le sourire de Brittany brûler près de ton visage. Une pulsation familière apparaît doucement entre tes cuisses et tu te déplaces légèrement sur ton tabouret en espérant que ça passe.

Le bout du pied de Brittany couvert d'un bas continue de caresser ta cheville puis se glisse délicatement sous ton pantalon. Ta respiration s'accélère alors que son pied se balade sensuellement le long de ton mollet, te plongeant dans un état indescriptible.

"Aah", un soupir s'échappe de tes lèvres et tes joues brûlent de honte. Elle t'hypnotise.

Tu risques à nouveau un regard sous la table et ton estomac se contracte quand tu regardes et que la vision du pied de Brittany disparaissant et réapparaissant du bas de ton pantalon se grave dans ton esprit.

"Putain", murmures-tu dans ta tête en essayant de prendre ton verre mais tu trembles tellement que les glaçons se cognent contre les parois. Tu sens l'alcool heurter le bas de ta gorge avec brutalité puis glisser pour finalement brûler ton estomac.

Tu viens sûrement d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu parce que le battement entre tes jambes devient de plus en plus intense.

Le tempo de la musique est toujours le même et tu perds presque ton souffle quand le pied de Brittany progresse jusqu'à ton genou pour redescendre, te laissant une sensation de palpitation sous ta peau. Chaque note du violoncelle résonne entre tes jambes et dans ton coeur.

Tu sens tes sous-vêtements entre tes cuisses se réchauffer et se mouiller sous l'excitation. Tu n'arrives pas à croire qu'elle puisse te faire cet effet aussi rapidement. Tu regardes vers le bas et ton regard s'arrête ses cuisses, et le fait de penser que les longues jambes de Brittany te caressent ne fait qu'augmenter ton excitation, le fait qu'elle le fait à toi, pour toi. Pour te torturer peut-être, mais pour toi.

Respirer te semble tout de suite bien plus difficile.

Brittany se rapproche de toi et tu sens ses cheveux caresser ton épaule. "Tu veux que j'arrête ?" murmure-t-elle dans un souffle au creux de ton oreille.

Ta bouche s'ouvre mais rien n'en sort.

Elle est toujours en train de balader son pied autour de ta cheville et sa respiration est peut-être aussi forte que la tienne.

Tu lèches tes lèvres et éclaircis ta gorge en espérant que ça puisse t'aider à parler, mais rien ne sort. Littéralement.

Tu te sens vraiment, vraiment débile.

Elle rit doucement près de ton oreille et ton estomac se contracte une fois de plus.

Elle se moque de toi. Encore.

Elle prend ton silence comme une réponse positive et continue de te caresser la jambe.

"J'espère que tu réalises maintenant", murmure-t-elle.

Tu n'arrives pas à croire qu'elle essaye d'avoir une conversation avec toi là, maintenant, alors que tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose qu'à l'engourdissement de ta jambe et à la manière dont ton corps réagit à chaque fois qu'elle te touche.

Tu vas sûrement finir par brûler d'une minute à l'autre.

"Réaliser quoi ?" souffles-tu. Fais chier. Ta voix sort bien plus enrouée que ce que tu avais prévu. Tu bois une autre gorgée pour faire quelque chose de tes mains. Sinon tu risquerais de faire quelque chose de stupide avec. Comme la caresser en retour.

Evidemment _maintenant _ta voix remarche.

"La différence entre quelqu'un qui t'échauffe simplement, et quelqu'un qui t'excite complètement", dit-elle avant de retirer sa jambe et de se lever.

Tu clignes des yeux et réalises que l'éclairage est plus fort que ce que tu pensais et que la musique s'est arrêtée. Tu ne sais pas si ça te déçoit ou te soulage.

"J'arrive, je vais faire un tour aux toilettes", dit Brittany et elle s'éloigne comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Ce n'est pas juste. Elle ne peut pas continuer à être comme ça.

Tu te lèves à ton tour mais tes jambes se révèlent instables.

"Ca va, Santana ?" te demande Kurt en souriant, soucieux.

"Euh.. oui oui", murmures-tu, "Je crois que l'alcool me monte un peu à la tête", lances-tu en riant nerveusement.

Tu n'ajoutes rien de plus et essayes laborieusement de mettre un pied devant l'autre et de marcher le plus droit possible jusqu'aux toilettes. Ta respiration est bruyante et rapide, il faut vraiment que tu te calmes. Suivre Brittany n'était probablement pas une super idée, mais il faut que tu lui parles.

Tu ouvres la porte des toilettes et jettes un coup d'oeil. Brittany est là, devant toi, et se lave les mains. Tu fermes la porte silencieusement derrière toi et regardes derrière les portes pour être sûre que vous êtes bien seules.

Vous l'êtes.

"Il faut que tu arrêtes", dis-tu d'une voix tremblotante.

Tu te sens bête parce que tu as l'impression que l'envie de pleurer monte en toi. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'énerve le plus, le fait qu'elle t'ait caressé comme ça ou le fait qu'elle ait arrêté.

Brittany ferme le robinet et se sèche les mains. "Je sais", soupire-t-elle tristement en baissant ses épaules.

Tes yeux rencontrent les siens dans le miroir.

Pour une certaine raison, tu ne t'attendais pas à cette réponse.

"Pour tout te dire je t'ai un peu menti Santana, et à moi aussi d'ailleurs", dit-elle doucement en se tournant vers toi.

L'assemblage du bleu de ses yeux et de l'argenté de sa robe sous cette lumière est presque étourdissant.

Tu fais un pas vers elle et elle s'adosse contre l'évier.

"Je t'ai dit le week-end dernier qu'en dehors de la salle 47 je n'étais que ton amie. Mais légalement, éthiquement et moralement, c'est pas vrai. Tu es ma patiente et ça doit être prioritaire sur tout le reste, enfin ça le devrait... Enfin... Je ne devrais même pas être ton amie... Je n'ai jamais fait quoique ce soit de ce genre avant" révèle-t-elle et ses yeux s'écroulent sur le sol, entre la honte et tristesse.

Ton coeur tombe violemment à son tour et te semble soudain très lourd parce que tu ne veux pas la voir triste, ou pire, être la cause de sa tristesse.

"Enfin je ne suis pas en train de jouer avec toi", murmure-t-elle, toujours les yeux rivés au sol. "J'imagine que... c'est juste que je t'aime beaucoup..."

"C'est bizarre parce que ça m'énerverait de savoir qu'un autre psy fait ce genre de choses avec ses clients et pourtant là ben je fais exactement la même chose. Je suis vraiment pas professionnelle, tu me fais tout oublier..."

Les yeux bleus se lèvent et te regardent tristement. Tu te perds dans leur profondeur.

Merde. Tu penses que tu as des sentiments pour cette femme mais tu ne sais absolument pas quoi en faire. Enfin est-ce que tu devrais fen aire quelque chose après tout ? Est-ce que ça passera si tu n'y penses plus ?

Mais est-ce que tu as envie de ne plus y penser ?

Tu ne sais pas quoi faire ni quoi dire mais tu te diriges vers elle, tes talons tapant sur le sol, jusqu'à être juste en face d'elle.

Tu n'arrives pas à croire qu'elle t'aime bien.

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi parfait qu'elle peut-elle trouver de l'intérêt dans la personne que tu es ?

"Tu n'es jamais devenue amie avec tes clients ?" demandes-tu et elle te regarde comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Elle s'adosse encore plus contre l'évier et tu envisages de faire un pas de plus pour diminuer l'espace entre vous mais tes pieds restent enracinés au sol. Le battement entre tes jambes semble avoir diminué, maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une légère pulsation comme celle de ton coeur, profonde à l'intérieur de ton corps comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Quelqu'un.

Brittany secoue sa tête silencieusement.

"Tu as déjà couché avec un de tes clients ?"

Elle secoue la tête horizontalement une seconde fois et tu perçois de la culpabilité dans ses yeux.

Tu éclaircis ta gorge parce que ta voix semble soudain plus faible, "Tu as déjà... dragué un de tes clients ?"

Brittany te fixe et ses yeux tombent sur tes lèvres comme tu les as déjà vu faire. Elle secoue une fois de plus sa tête, "Seulement toi", admet-elle dans un murmure.

Elle soupire et lève sa main, tu regardes ses doigts élancés se poser sur ta taille et elle prend ton bras dans son autre main entre vos deux corps. Sa main est chaude et moite et tu as envie qu'elle te touche partout avec.

Enfin peut-être pas _partout_... Quoique.

"Je te donnerai le numéro d'une de mes collègues si tu veux changer de psy, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas parce que j'ai vraiment l'impression que je peux t'aider Santana, malgré mes sentiments pour toi..."

"Brittany je ne suis pas... je peux pas... Sam..." bégayes-tu pathétiquement, en sentant ton corps s'effondrer devant la confession de ses sentiments qu'elle vient de faire. Tu crois bien que tu ne t'es jamais senti aussi merveilleusement triste de toute ta vie.

"Et juste pour que tu saches", dit-elle tellement doucement que tu te penches légèrement pour entendre, "je n'initierai jamais rien entre nous, pas à cause de mon boulot, mais parce que tu es en couple, couple bientôt marié en plus de ça"

Elle lâche ta hanche et fait glisser sa main le long de ton bras, puis s'avance vers la sortie.

Tu frémis et fermes les yeux.

Tu ne sais pas quoi faire.

"Mais honnêtement ?" sa voix flotte jusqu'à toi depuis la porte et tu te retournes pour lui faire face. Ses yeux semblent plus sombres. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure et te regarde timidement, "Si _toi _tu initiais quoique ce soit, je ne pense pas que je serais capable de m'arrêter"

Tu acquiesces en hochant la tête bêtement alors que de l'exultation tournoie dans ton estomac.

"Enfin, je dis ça comme ça", continue-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec un simple sourire.

"Tu sais que je pourrais faire mener une enquête sur toi et que tu pourrais perdre ton boulot, hein ?", demandes-tu avec un triste sourire affiché sur tes lèvres.

Evidemment, tu n'as aucune intention de le faire mais tu as envie de voir sa réaction.

Elle sourit, incline sa tête et répond avec un regard pensif, "On sait bien toutes les deux que tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille Santana"

Avant que tu puisses dire quoique ce soit, elle est déjà partie.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait tu n'en pensais pas un mot. Elle sait tout.

Elle t'a laissée seule dans les toilettes, et à ton tour ton t'adosses contre l'évier en agrippant ses bords avec tes mains. Tu regardes le plafond et laisse échapper un énorme soupir.

Elle a laissé la balle dans ton camp et c'est vraiment putain d'injuste.

En fait tu penses qu'elle est diaboliquement intelligente.

Sûrement la personne la plus intelligente que tu connaisses, et c'est beaucoup dire parce que tu connais Quinn Fabray. Ce qui te rappelle que tout ça est de sa faute et qu'il faut que tu lui racontes tout.

Tu passes le reste de la soirée assise au bar, à parler avec Kurt et à boire plus que ce que tu devrais. Brittany discute principalement à Blaine mais semble étrangement peu bavarde. Tu aimerais que les choses soient différentes. Il y a tellement de choses que tu aimerais lui dire, si seulement tu savais comment le faire.

Brittany se rapproche de toi et promène le bout de ses doigts sur ton coude. Ca chatouille.

Elle a l'air un peu bourrée.

Elle rit et tu fais de même en la regardant doucement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?" demandes-tu.

'J'sais pas", répond-elle en haussant les épaules et retire sa main. "Hey, j'ai pas envie que tu rentres toute seule à cette heure là, tu devrais venir chez moi"

En voyant tes yeux s'agrandir, elle regarde timidement ailleurs et ajoute : "Oh euh... T'inquiète pas... Kurt vient aussi, mon appart est tout près d'ici"

"Sinon je peux appeler un taxi ?" suggères-tu.

"Peut-être", dit-elle en ayant l'air un peu abattue. "Ce serait bête de dépenser de l'argent alors que je suis vraiment à cinq minutes"

"Oh", dis-tu alors que ta respiration s'accélère et se propage dans tout le bar. "Ben dans ce cas, ok!"

Ok ? Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire là ?

Ses lèvres forment un large sourire qui laisse apparaître ses dents et elle rit. Elle a l'air vraiment heureuse. Ca te rend heureuse.

"On y va du coup ?" dit Kurt derrière toi, et Blaine s'approche de lui et l'embrasse sur la joue.

"A demain Kurt, et content de t'avoir rencontré, Santana", dit-il en souriant paresseusement et se dirige vers la sortie en titubant.

Ton coeur se secoue soudainement parce que tu ressens quelque chose en les voyant ensemble tous les deux, sans vraiment savoir ce que c'est.

Tu regardes sur le côté et ravale brusquement ta respiration en voyant Brittany qui a les yeux rivés sur toi, elle a l'air curieuse et intéressée par tous tes moindres mouvements et tu as l'impression qu'elle lit dans tes pensées ou qu'elle jauge ce qu'il se passe dans ton corps, tu n'aimes pas le fait qu'elle puisse percer tes murs et te lire aussi facilement.

Tu as mis du temps à les construire ces foutus murs.

Tu souris un peu, nerveusement.

« Est-ce que vous me conseillez de prendre un couteau avec moi ? » demande Kurt, ce qui te libère de tes rêveries.

Brittany se met à rire négligemment, « pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille Kurty ? »

Ah elle recommence à être mignonne. Mignonne bourrée.

« Ben tu sais », dit Kurt en levant un sourcil et en alternant son regard entre vous deux, « pour couper la tension sexuelle »

Brittany lui lance un petit rire et ajoute : « Oh allez, t'es pas drôle », et attrape son bras avant de l'amener vers la sortie. Tu devrais sûrement les suivre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, vous êtes tous les trois dans les rues sombres et froides, finalement tu es contente de ne pas être rentrée seule. Tu marches tout près de Brittany et Kurt, impatiente d'atterrir dans un lit. Tu as peur de tous ces sentiments que tu as pour Brittany. Tu as l'impression que tout ton monde s'écroule autour de toi sans savoir quoi faire pour l'en empêcher. Peut-être que si tu t'endors assez rapidement il restera quelques débris demain matin pour remodeler les grandes lignes.

Brittany ralentit soudainement, se détache du bras de Kurt et se rapproche de toi, « J'ai vraiment aimé la chanson de Rachel tout à l'heure », te dit-elle doucement en se collant presque à toi.

« Je… euh oui »

Elle ne peut pas sérieusement s'attendre à ce que tu puisses tenir une conversation quand elle se tient aussi proche de toi, hein ?

Enfin il faut l'admettre, tu as adoré. Tu trouves ce genre de musique plutôt sans intérêt d'habitude et tu n'y trouves généralement que peu de sens, mais tu te souviens des battements sauvages de ton cœur tout à l'heure qui étaient sur le point de le faire exploser, et c'était tellement bon que ça faisait presque mal.

Est-ce que tu es vraiment sur le point de te marier à la mauvaise personne ? Est-ce que vous n'êtes pas allés un peu trop vite avec Sam, sans avoir eu l'occasion d'essayer avec quelqu'un d'autre pour voir si c'était vraiment de l'amour ?

A quoi correspond cette attirance que tu as Brittany ? A de l'amour ?

Enfin non, ça ne peut pas être ça, tu aimes Sam, non ? En plus, l'amour ne survient pas aussi rapidement.

Mais tu l'aimes bien, c'est sûr. Tu l'aimes beaucoup.

Elle est tellement précieuse à tes yeux, d'ailleurs cette chanson que Rachel chantait te fait penser à elle. Aucune chanson ne te fait penser à Sam. Ce qui est ridicule parce que Sam est tout pour toi, tu le connais depuis des années, et ça ne fait que 2 semaines et demie que tu connais Brittany. Alors pourquoi ces sentiments sont si intenses ?

Est-ce que ta vie n'a vraiment été qu'une énorme perte de temps, qu'un énorme mensonge ?

Tu crois bien que tu cœur essaye de te dire quelque chose, et ça t'énerve parce que jusqu'ici il était plutôt discret. La manière avec laquelle il gonfle et bat pour elle.

Tu te demandes ce qu'est un Wonderwall.

Un mur des merveilles ?

En tout cas tu es persuadée que Brittany est le tien.

Brittany est ton mur des merveilles.


	7. Perdue

« Attention où tu marches »

Tu lèves la tête et souris à Brittany en grimpant les marches de l'escalier de son immeuble, contente d'avoir enfin échappé au froid de New York.

« Je sais comment monter des escaliers », dis-tu en riant nerveusement.

« Oui mais tu as bu et j'ai l'habitude de voir Kurt tomber ici », répond Brittany avec un petit rire.

« Hé ! » lance Kurt défensivement, en tapant le bras de Brittany.

« Crois-moi je ne suis pas bourrée », grimaces-tu en repensant à des vagues souvenirs de soirées qui se finissaient généralement avec des larmes ou accroupie par dessus les toilettes, ou parfois les deux.

Tu suis Brittany et Kurt jusqu'au bout d'un couloir au troisième étage et elle ouvre la porte 25. Brittany allume la lumière et entre dans le salon, Kurt fait de même et s'écroule sur le canapé à plat ventre.

Il fait super froid ici.

« Merde, mon chauffage a dû s'éteindre tout seul, encore », gémit Brittany en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine. Un familier golden retriever trotte jusqu'à toi et te tourne autour.

« Coucou toi », dis-tu en souriant et balades ta main sur la tête de Lucy. Elle sort sa langue en guise de réponse.

Tu regardes autour de toi. C'est un appart de plutôt bonne taille, le salon est assez grand et décoré avec des couleurs pastels. Il y a un canapé beige qui fait face à une télé contre le mur, une chaise dans le coin avec des pelotes de laine très colorées et autres matériels de tricot. Tu souris en imaginant Brittany assise là en tricotant toutes sortes d'habits. Quelques os et autres jouets traînent par terre et il y a une bibliothèque contre le mur avec divers objets un peu bizarres. Tu notes par contre le manque de photos. Il n'y en a aucune et ça rend cet endroit un peu moins chaleureux qu'il ne devrait l'être. Tu penses à ton appart, rempli de photos de toi et tes parents, de toi et Sam en vacances, ou même de toi et Quinn.

Tu entends du bruit venant de la cuisine. « Hey, vous voulez du chocolat chaud ? » lance Brittany.

« Oui ! » dis-tu en unisson avec Kurt, ce qui te fait rire, et Lucy court vers la cuisine comme si elle en voulait aussi.

« Sérieux Britt, tu pourrais faire vivre des ours polaires ici avec cette température », dit Kurt et tu le vois frissonner. Tu décides de t'installer sur le siège en face de lui, devant la table basse.

« C'était ce qui était prévu », répond Brittany et tu l'entends servir le chocolat chaud, « mais jusque là aucun d'eux n'est venu frapper à ma porte, bizarre hein ? »

Kurt écarquille ses yeux et secoue sa tête, de ton côté tu te mets à rire et soupires, frivole. Elle est tellement mignonne, le pire c'est que tu ne sais pas ce que tu aimes le plus, le fait qu'elle puisse être en train de blaguer ou le fait qu'elle puisse être sérieuse. Tu ne saurais pas dire. Elle est à la fois adorable et magique.

Brittany sort de la cuisine et pose la tasse de Kurt sur la table, puis te tend la tienne. Tu remarques la manière avec laquelle ses lèvres bougent légèrement quand ses doigts touchent les tiens quand tu attrapes la tasse.

Tu lui souris timidement et murmure un petit « merci ».

Elle te sourit à son tour et repart bien trop rapidement vers la cuisine.

Vraiment, heureusement que Kurt est là. Tu ne préfères pas penser aux choses que tu aurais pu faire sinon.

Tu t'installes encore plus confortablement en appréciant la vapeur chaude émanant de ta tasse qui s'étale sur ton visage. Tu jettes un coup d'œil vers Kurt qui est toujours écroulé sur le canapé, les yeux quasiment fermés.

« Britt, on va pas tarder à mourir de froid », bredouille-t-il, ses mots s'étouffant sur le canapé sur lequel sa tête repose.

« Désolée », répond Brittany en revenant une seconde fois de la cuisine avec sa tasse de chocolat chaud, et s'assied près des pieds de Kurt. « Mon chauffage est bizarre depuis quelques temps, je voulais le faire réparer, mais bon là il remarche, par contre ça va prendre un petit bout de temps avant de réchauffer tout l'appart »

Lucy sort à son tour de la cuisine en baillant et se dirige vers toi. Elle s'installe à tes pieds et te regarde avec ses grands yeux. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui sourire, c'est vraiment un beau chien.

« Elle t'aime bien », dit Brittany doucement et tes yeux se posent sur son visage. Elle te sourit paisiblement comme si sa phrase avait un double sens.

Tu prends une gorgée de ton chocolat et avales prudemment en réfléchissant à ta réponse. « Je l'aime bien aussi », dis-tu, pas très sûre de toi.

Brittany mastique sa lèvre et porte sa tasse devant son visage comme pour masquer un sourire. Elle prend une gorgée et tu fais de même. Ca devient vraiment bizarre.

« Booon », lance Kurt d'une voix trainante en baillant et il étire ses bras, ses yeux toujours à moitié fermés. « Je vais _clairement _dormir sur le canapé cette nuit, parce que je ne vais jamais réussir à m'endormir en cassant toute cette tension qui règne entre vous deux- »

« Tais-toi Kurt », lui lance Brittany en écarquillant les yeux. « Hum, Santana tu peux dormir dans mon lit, moi je euh, enfin Kurt et toi pouvez dormir ensemble et je- »

« Je ne partage pas un lit avec une femme, c'est contre mes principes », la coupe Kurt théâtralement, « je t'ai dit que ça m'allait très bien de dormir sur le canapé, vous, vous partagez le lit, j'aimerais pouvoir dormir tranquillement sans être frappé par des jambes de femme cette nuit »

« Tu penses que les femmes bougent pendant leur sommeil ? » demandes Brittany en riant.

« Ben les femmes parlent beaucoup donc vous bougez certainement beaucoup aussi, en plus j'ai déjà dormi avec toi Britt, tu étais collée à moi toute la nuit », dit-il et lève sa main pour la mimer.

Un petit rire s'échappe de tes lèvres, ainsi que de celles de Brittany.

Tu enroules tes mains fermement autour de ta tasse. « Ca me va de dormir avec toi Brittany », admets-tu honteusement et tes joues deviennent momentanément rouges. Tu ne parviens même pas à la regarder pour observer sa réaction. Tu n'arrives pas à croire que tu viens de sortir une chose pareille. « Enfin, il faudra juste que je t'emprunte un pyjama, t'en aurais un pour moi ? »

« Euhh », dit Brittany, hésitante.

Tu la regardes et elle est en train de se frotter le menton, entre réflexion et culpabilité.

« Oui peut-être, enfin je ne suis pas sûre »

« Comment ça ? » dis-tu en fronçant les sourcils confuse en avalant un peu de chocolat chaud.

« Ben », lance-t-elle nonchalamment, « C'est juste que j'en utilise pas vraiment, généralement je dors nue »

Ton cœur s'arrête. Le liquide chaud s'immobilise au milieu de ta gorge pour remonter soudainement alors que tu t'étouffes avec. Il s'échappe de tes lèvres, coule sur ton menton pour finir lamentablement sur tes vêtements.

Tu entends le rire de Brittany et ton estomac palpite une fois de plus. Tu te sens tellement pathétique. Lucy se relève soudainement à la vue du chocolat chaud qui coule jusque sur ton pantalon et commence à le lécher, ce qui amplifie davantage le rire de Brittany. Elle pose sa tasse sur la table basse en posant une main sur son buste.

« Désolée », bredouilles-tu.

Brittany s'agenouille et s'approche de toi, enlève la jambière d'un se ses bras et essuie délicatement la tache sur ta cuisse.

« Va-t'en Lucy », dit-elle toujours en riant et écarte le chien de son autre main.

Lucy se dirige vers Kurt en gémissant.

« Désolée », répètes-tu en te demandant pourquoi tu continues à parler mais elle est vraiment proche de toi. Tu peux voir son léger maquillage et ses quelques tâches de rousseur. Elle est tellement belle.

Brittany lève le regard et la vue de ses yeux incroyablement bleus te fait perdre ta respiration. Ils te surprennent à chaque fois. Elle t'offre un petit sourire et essuie le chocolat qui coule sur ton menton. Le contact te brûle comme ne l'avait jamais fait le chocolat chaud.

Elle ne s'arrête pas même si tu sais que ce n'est plus utile.

« T'inquiète pas », chuchote-t-elle. « Je ne dormirai pas nue », ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire presque imperceptible.

Ton ventre se retourne.

Elle lève un sourcil et ton expression a dû changer parce qu'elle te regarde différemment. « C'est du soulagement ou… de la déception ? » chuchote-t-elle et tu sens que son visage est encore plus proche.

Tu avales ta salive rapidement.

« Les deux »

Merde. Tu n'arrives pas à croire que tu viens de lui répondre ça.

Elle sait maintenant, tu viens de le confirmer. Tu es un tout petit peu attirée par elle et tu l'as admis, à voix haute. T'es pas lesbienne ni rien, tu le saurais sinon. Il n'y a qu'elle qui te fait cet effet, donc ça va sûrement passer. Il le faut.

« Tu penses trop », dit-elle doucement et retire sa main de ton visage, agenouillée au sol et la main dorénavant posée sur ton genou.

Pourquoi elle sait toujours tout ?

Elle te regarde avec regret avant de se lever et de se diriger vers l'autre bout du salon où elle ouvre un placard et y sort un oreiller et des couvertures. Tu la regardes pendant que les battements de ton cœur essaient de se calmer, et tes yeux tombent sur hanches et ses jambes. Elle est belle, sexy, sexy aussi dans le sens où elle a l'air d'avoir complètement confiance en soi, elle a certaine assurance qui la rend encore plus belle. Tu espères juste qu'un jour tu pourras être la moitié de ce que tu admires chez elle. Tu es canon de l'extérieur, tu sais que tu as été bénie par tes gènes, mais à l'intérieur ? Tu ne sais vraiment plus qui tu es, et si tu ne sais plus qui tu es, tu ne peux pas t'aimer, en tout cas tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi. C'est chiant.

« Kurt », dit Brittany gentiment en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt. « Allez, allez », chantonne-t-elle en le poussant légèrement. « J'ai des vieux habits à toi dans ma chambre, tu veux que je te les apportes ? »

« Mmh mmmh », murmure-t-il dans un grognement.

« Bon ben lève toi et prends des draps si tu veux vraiment dormir sur ce canapé », dit-elle en se levant, puis elle se dirige vers le couloir pour finalement disparaître.

Oui, tu fixes ses fesses.

Tu te retournes vers Kurt et sursautes légèrement quand tu te rends compte que ses yeux sont maintenant grand ouverts et qu'il te regarde. Il s'assied et prend une gorgée de chocolat chaud, mais te regarde toujours par dessus sa tasse. Son sourcil est levé et tu as l'impression qu'il est en train de te juger.

« Quoi ? » lances-tu en haussant les épaules défensivement et dévies son regard en observant les alentours.

« T'as intérêt à ne pas lui faire de mal », dit-il doucement mais tu sens l'avertissement clairement présent dans sa voix.

Tu écarquilles tes yeux, « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », réponds-tu d'un ton monotone.

Son sourcil se soulève encore plus haut comme s'il savait que tu étais en plein dans le mensonge, et un silence s'abat sur le salon.

« Ok, tu sais quoi ? » lances-tu à court de patience en posant ta tasse sur la table. « Si je voulais ton avis, je te l'aurais demandé, ok ? »

« Je ne te donnais pas mon avis », dit-il rapidement. « Je te prévenais »

« Oh s'il te plait, si tu veux parler de ça je vais te dire, c'est plutôt elle qui me fait souffrir », réponds-tu d'un air moqueur.

« Vraiment ? Parce que moi je le vois comme ça : Brittany t'aime bien, et ça ne te déplait pas alors t'en profites. Mais franchement, ne lui donne rien en retour si c'est pour retourner vers ton mari tous les soirs, parce que de mon point de vue tu n'es qu'une hétéro qui recherches de l'attention, avec une vie sexuelle très légère et un mariage en vue, et qui aimes bien ce petit jeu avec Brittany parce que c'est la seule chose faiblement divertissante dans ta vie, ça te donne l'impression d'être cool et rock'n'roll, mais si on regarde les choses en face tu n'es pas réellement intéressée par Brittany »

Merde. Ta bouche reste ouverte pendant quelques secondes, tu ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça. Il n'a pas tout à fait raison et t'as envie de le reprendre la dessus mais ça voudrait dire que tu devras parler de tout ça.

« Je… C'est pas ça… Je suis un peu perdue », bégayes-tu.

Ah bah génial Santana Lopez, maintenant tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Super boulot. Super, méga-génial boulot. De quoi tu parles là, en plus ? Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillent, il a l'air surpris à l'entente de tes mots.

Tu sens la colère précédemment présente se dissiper et maintenant tu te sens juste débile. Tu croules un peu sur ta chaise et regardes le sol, honteuse.

« Oh », dit Kurt dans un souffle. « Tu lui as dit ? »

Tu le regardes et secoues la tête.

« Peut-être que tu devrais »

Brittany revient et se tient près de la porte, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Inconsciemment, ta bouche s'ouvre. Elle porte un tee-shirt trop large pour elle qui s'arrête légèrement plus haut que son nombril, et n'a en bas rien de plus qu'une culotte violette. Merde. Tu penses que la robe était moins révélatrice.

« Hum, j'ai pas vraiment pu trouver autre chose à me mettre, je crois que le tee-shirt est à Mike », dit Brittany avec un sourire adressé à Kurt, en rabaissant avec ses mains le bas de son haut et en tournoyant sur elle-même.

Elle est tellement mignonne, et sexy, et… Ces jambes…

« Oh Santana », dit-elle comme si elle venait de se rappeler de ta présence. « Tu peux aller dans ma chambre et fouiller dans mes placards, tu trouveras sûrement quelque chose à te mettre », ajoute-t-elle en transformant son sourire en léger rire.

Ton estomac se soulève, et tu fais de même, c'est pas plus mal que tu t'éloignes d'elle un peu.

« C'est la dernière porte sur la droite »

« Ok », dis-tu et tu réalises que tu dois l'effleurer pour accéder à sa chambre donc tu fermes les yeux et te dépêches, pour te forcer de ne pas plus la regarder ou de penser à quoique ce soit. Tu arrives enfin à la porte qui mène au couloir.

Apparemment Brittany le remarque car elle se met à rire, et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul causé par la contraction de ton ventre. Une fois de plus, tu te sens pathétique.

« Oups, désolée », bredouilles-tu et tu atteins finalement le couloir.

Tu viens juste de t'excuser à une porte, normal.

Tu ouvres la porte de la chambre de Brittany et découvre une chambre aussi mignonne et canon que celle de ton imagination. Il y a grand lit et une grande lampe à lave, offrant des teintes rouges et oranges à la chambre. Des posters de musique sont accrochés au mur ainsi que des photos d'animaux. Tu te rapproches du lit et remarques apparemment la seule photo de Brittany de l'appart, où elle ne paraît pas avoir plus de dix ans. Un homme brun et une femme blonde, tous les deux avec de magnifiques yeux bleus, se tiennent derrière elle en souriant. Tu souris et reposes tes yeux sur le visage de Brittany qui, déjà enfant, avait cet air espiègle et délicieux.

Tu te diriges vers une large armoire et ouvres le tiroir le plus haut. Tu mords ta lèvre en voyant sa collection de sous-vêtements colorés. Ok bon tu ne vas certainement pas trouver un tiroir plein de pyjamas vu qu'elle n'a pas l'air d'en avoir. Tu laisses échapper un petit rire en apercevant au fond du tiroir une écharpe rouge avec des canards, parce que c'est forcément elle qui l'a faite. Tu soupires. Tu veux savoir pourquoi elle bien tricoter des vêtements comme ça, tu voudrais même peut-être un jour t'asseoir et juste la regarder faire. Bref. Tu déplaces l'écharpe pour voir si tu peux trouver un haut à mettre et une boîte noire te retient l'attention. En jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte, tu laisses ta curiosité prendre le dessus et entrouvres la boîte.

« Oh Putain », murmures-tu alors que ton cœur s'est arrêté.

C'est un sextoy avec harnais. Tu le sors doucement de la boîte le phallus est de couleur violette. Tu le regardes, un peu perdue, pendant quelques instants. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ces trucs, tu t'imagines en porter un et ça te semble vraiment bizarre, comment tu pourrais avoir l'air sexy avec un truc pareil ? Enfin tes joues rougissent légèrement quand tu l'imagines sur Brittany, avec rien d'autre que son tee-shirt blanc. Merde. Enfin bref. De toute façon tu la trouves canon en toutes circonstances donc c'est normal. T'es juste bizarre. Remets le à sa place et arrête de fouiller dans ses affaires.

Tu fermes le couvercle et essayes de remettre cette fameuse boîte exactement à sa place. Mais quand même tu ne comprends pas, les femmes qui aiment être avec d'autres femmes n'y trouveraient aussi aucun intérêt, non ? Enfin tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es toujours en train d'y penser et pourquoi l'image de Brittany portant ce truc reste affiché dans ton esprit.

Enfin bref.

Trouve quelque chose à te mettre.

Tu finis enfin par te déshabiller et par plier tes vêtements avant de les poser sur l'armoire. Tu as trouvé un débardeur blanc et un large jogging gris, un petit peu grand pour toi mais ça fera l'affaire. Tu entends un léger coup contre la porte.

« Santana, je peux entrer ? » entends-tu.

Tu jettes un coup d'œil rapide au miroir devant toi puis vérifies que le tiroir de l'armoire est bien fermé avant de répondre, « Euh oui, entre »

Tu es tellement nerveuse.

Elle entre en mastiquant sa lèvre inférieure timidement. Avec les lueurs chaudes de la lampe à lave, ses yeux ont l'air encore plus beaux.

« Kurt s'est endormi, tu veux aller au lit ou… Enfin je veux dire qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose avant de dormir si tu veux- »

« Non, non », réponds-tu rapidement alors que ton estomac se retourne à cause de ta nervosité. « Je suis assez fatiguée en fait »

« Ok, moi aussi », dit-elle en souriant et se dirige vers le lit. « Une préférence pour un des côtés ? »

Tu hausses les épaules, « Pas vraiment »

Elle rit puis soupire, « Ok bon je prends ce côté », lance-t-elle en se faufilant sous la couette, du côté droit. Tu t'apprêtes à faire de même quand tu réalises que la lampe à lave se situe du côté gauche. Donc si tu veux réussir à dormir tu devras faire face à Brittany. Génial. Tu te demandes si tu devrais proposer de l'éteindre mais elle a peut-être peur du noir ou un truc du genre. Tu souris un peu. Ce serait mignon si c'était le cas.

Tu grimpes sur le lit et te mets sur le côté, face à elle. Elle te lance un sourire fatigué après avoir baillé. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de lui sourire aussi. Elle est tellement belle.

« Tu devrais passer ton dimanche avec moi demain », murmure-t-elle en déplaçant sa main vers le haut de son oreiller.

« Je sais pas », soupires-tu incertaine, « d'habitude je le passe avec Sam à rien faire », ajoutes-tu en souriant.

« Tu peux le passer à ne rien faire avec moi à la place », répond-elle. Son sourire a disparu mais est remplacé par ses yeux qui fusent vers les tiens, plein d'espoir.

« Ok », acquiesces-tu. Tu ne peux vraiment jamais lui dire non, hein ?

Elle te donne un sourire satisfait, « Génial, bonne nuit Santana »

Tu bailles avant de murmurer : « bonne nuit Britt »

Le lendemain matin, tu te réveilles en te disant que ça faisait super longtemps que tu n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, ce qui n'est pas anodin parce que récemment tu ne passes pas une nuit sans insomnie. Brittany prépare des toasts pour toi et Kurt, qui s'avèrent être vraiment bons. Tu paniques un peu au moment où Kurt vous dit au revoir parce qu'il doit rejoindre Blaine au cinéma. Tu as presque envie de l'accompagner parce que l'idée de rester seule avec Brittany t'effraie un peu. Il finit quand même par partir, et Brittany part se changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle revient avec une autre salopette par dessus un débardeur blanc. Mais celle-ci est différente, il y a des taches noires éparpillées un peu partout sur le tissu.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demandes-tu avec un sourire.

« Désolée, j'ai complètement oublié que j'avais dit à mes voisins que j'allais réparer leur voiture aujourd'hui »

« Oh », murmures-tu, déçue, « Bon, bah j'y vais alors »

Ca t'attriste et te soulage à la fois.

« Non, t'es pas obligée », te répond-elle en souriant en enfilant ses bottes. Elle s'assied sur le canapé et commence à faire ses lacets. « Tu pourrais descendre avec moi, me tenir compagnie, et après on peut remonter ici »

« Descendre où ? »

« Oh, les locataires de l'immeuble ont leur propre garage, donc tu peux venir avec moi, personne ne nous verra, regarde comment je suis habillée », dit-elle avec un encore plus grand sourire.

Tu ris et te dis que même avec un sac poubelle en guise de vêtement elle resterait belle.

« De toute façon il n'y a pas d'énorme réparation à faire ça ne prendra pas longtemps », ajoute-t-elle avec un mélange de grimace et de sourire.

Il faut qu'elle arrête de faire ces adorables têtes comme ça.

« Ok », soupires-tu et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de rire en la voyant ravie comme ça.

Tout a l'air de la rendre joyeuse, même les choses les plus simples, mais surtout toi. Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment toi, une insupportable pessimiste, peut parvenir à la faire sourire, parce que pour une raison introuvable, c'est le cas.

Dix minutes plus tard, vous vous trouvez sur le petit chemin qui mène au garage, derrière l'immeuble. C'est une espèce de petite ruelle avec des portes de garage de chaque côté, et une tout au bout. Une seule d'entre elles est ouverte et un homme avec quelques dizaines de kilos en trop s'y trouve, derrière une voiture. A votre vue, il se dirige vers vous.

« Hey, je peux jeter un coup d'œil maintenant si vous voulez », dit Brittany en souriant.

Elle est tellement gentille et polie. Tu ne seras jamais comme elle.

« Merci beaucoup Brittany, je te redevrai ça », lui répond-il avec un accent New-Yorkais très appuyé. « Si un jour tu veux goûter aux délicieuses lasagnes que fait ma femme, ou si tu as besoin de quoique soit, n'hésite pas à appeler, ok ? », ajoute-t-il en lui serrant la main.

« Ok », répond Brittany en riant, « mais ça me dérange vraiment pas de faire ça »

« Bon je dois aller ouvrir le magasin, a plus tard Brittany et vous qui que vous soyez, charmante demoiselle », termine-t-il.

Tu lui souris faiblement en retour mais dès qu'il est parti, tu te retournes vers Brittany en écarquillant les yeux.

« Non », dit-elle avec ses yeux étincelants, « je ne sais pas ce que tu t'apprêtais à dire, mais ça sera méchant donc non »

Tu ris en levant ta main comme si tu t'étais fait prendre. « J'avoue que t'as raison, mais pour toi je ne vais rien dire et être gentille. Je ne sais pas si tu réalises tout ce que je fais pour toi »

« Vraiment ? » te répond-elle amusée en entrant dans le garage, et elle sort un skateboard et le pose près de la voiture bleue qui, tu supposes, doit être réparée. « J'adorerais voir ça »

Tu avales ta salive difficilement, et la manière avec laquelle elle te regarde te rend toute étourdie et nerveuse. « Faut pas exagérer », dis-tu en écarquillant les yeux malicieusement, « c'est pas parce que je suis gentille quand tu es là que je ferais n'importe quoi »

« Ah Santana, il y en a pourtant des choses que je voudrais te faire faire », dit-elle avec un sourire maléfique qui te fait perdre la capacité de parler. Elle rit et se dirige vers la porte de garage blanche située juste à côté de celle où vous vous trouvez, attrape une clé et ouvre la serrure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandes-tu, curieuse, et surtout avec l'intention de trouver un sujet qui ne te rende pas folle.

« C'est mon garage, j'ai juste besoin d'y prendre quelques trucs », te répond-elle en inclinant la porte vers le haut pour y entrer.

Tu y jettes un coup d'œil. Le garage est rempli de jouets pour chien, et il y a des tas et des tas d'outils partout. Au milieu trône une moto rouge flamboyante que tu reconnais. Elle retourne près de la voiture avec une lampe de poche à la main et s'assied sur le skateboard.

« Donc tu répares des trucs comme sans qu'on te paye ? » demandes-tu en t'agenouillant sur le sol à côté d'elle.

Elle te sourit et hoche la tête.

Tu plisses les yeux. « Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas être parfaite à ce point »

Elle rit et met timidement quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son épaule. « Je ne suis pas parfaite Santana, mais si quelqu'un que je connais a un problème avec sa voiture ou avec un autre truc que je peux réparer, je le fais, et gratuitement, surtout que de nos jours les garagistes passent leur temps à arnaquer tout le monde, et en particulier les femmes d'ailleurs », t'informe-t-elle.

Ah elle est tellement mignonne, et bienveillante, et intelligente, tu commences à être à court de compliments. Peut-être que tu devrais les lui dire à la place.

« Ben », commences-tu faiblement en t'approchant légèrement de Brittany, « dans ce cas je crois que tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je n'ai jamais rencontré »

Tu observes avec joie ses joues rougir, et même le bout de ses oreilles deviennent un peu roses. « Hum, merci », dit-elle en clignant des yeux alors qu'un silence prend place. « Euh je vais regarder en dessous de la voiture »

« Ok », souffles-tu en tremblant, toujours fascinée par sa beauté, surtout quand elle est flattée.

Tu t'adosses contre la voiture et regardes la partie inférieure de son corps qui bouge légèrement, en espérant qu'elle ne se trouve pas en dessous d'une grosse pièce de métal qui menacerait d'abimer son magnifique visage.

« Oh, c'est rien », l'entends-tu dire, sa voix un peu étouffée par la voiture, « il faut juste faire changer le garde-boue »

Tu ne sais pas de quoi elle parle mais tu es heureuse d'être avec elle. Elle pourrait parler de n'importe quoi et tu l'écouterais toujours avec autant d'intérêt.

« Hey Brittany ? » lances-tu alors que ton regard tombe sur la moto rouge.

« Oui ? »

Kurt pense que tu n'es qu'une bonne à rien, hein ? Tu vas lui montrer.

« Tu penses que tu pourrais m'apprendre à la conduire ? »

« La moto ? », demande-t-elle, surprise.

« Ouais », réponds-tu en riant. « Enfin juste les bases pour commencer, je pense pas que je sois prête pour en conduire une pour l'instant »

« Ok pas de problème, ça pourrait être drôle », dit-elle avec excitation, et tu ris en voyant ses pieds se débattre. Elle roule du dessous de la voiture et te sourit. Ses bras sont un peu sales et elle a une tache noire sur son front.

Tu lui souris aussi et avant que tu puisses t'en empêcher tu lui essuies délicatement le front avec ton pouce. Sa peau est tellement douce. Tu retires rapidement ta main.

Elle baisse son visage et te regarde silencieusement. « Merci », souffle-t-elle en formant un sourire.

Tu hausses les épaules en lui souriant.

« Je peux t'apprendre les bases maintenant si t'as envie » dit-elle en se levant et en se frottant le dos.

Tu te demandes si ça lui fait mal, parce que si c'est le cas tu lui frotterais bien le dos toi-même. Oui. Non c'est pas gay ni rien, tu veux juste la toucher pour l'aider, et peut-être la prendre dans tes bras au passage mais c'est tout.

« Comme ça quand tu seras prête tu pourras t'entraîner au ranch, c'est l'endroit idéal pour conduire là-bas »

« Bonne idée »

Merde. Tu commences à avoir peur, tu as envie de l'impressionner mais l'idée de conduire un véhicule rapide comme celui-ci t'effraie vraiment.

Tu perçois le son de pas et te retournes vers la porte où une femme portant un short et un pull noirs se dirige vers vous. Tu plisses les yeux et réalises qu'il s'agit de Rachel que tu as vu chanter la nuit dernière.

« Euh Britt, je crois que tu as de la visite »

« Oh », Brittany se lève un grand sourire aux lèvres et s'avance expressément vers Rachel.

Tu entends le rire de Rachel quand Brittany l'enlace et la fait tournoyer dans ses bras. Elles rient comme des idiotes et tu te dis que le rire de Rachel est certainement le plus débile que tu n'aies jamais entendu.

Soudainement ce dimanche s'annonce beaucoup moins bien que prévu.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'honneur de ta visite ? » dit Brittany alors que tu t'approches d'elles. « Oh, Santana, voici Rachel, Rachel Berry – et voici Santana »

« Coucou » dit Rachel en souriant poliment mais tu te rends tout de suite compte avec son regard que ta présence ne lui fait pas plaisir. C'est une bonne actrice, tu peux l'admettre.

« Salut », réponds-tu avec un faible sourire.

Rachel Berry ? C'est quoi ce nom pourri en plus ?

« Tu as probablement déjà entendu parler de moi », te dit Rachel odieusement, « Je suis une grande star de Broadway »

Tu hoches la tête mais ne dis rien. Tu détestes déjà l'audace de cette naine.

« Je voulais juste passer pour savoir si ça te disait qu'on se fasse un petit cocktail dans pas longtemps ? » continue-t-elle en se tournant vers Brittany en t'ignorant. La manière avec laquelle elle prononce le mot cocktail te donne l'impression que c'est un code pour autre chose.

Tu vois ses yeux se baisser légèrement et son bras se lever pour aller caresser le coude de Brittany puis son avant-bras.

Brittany se tient là, en riant comme une collégienne.

Fait chier.

Tes premiers instincts ne t'ont pas trompée, ces deux-là ont forcément couché ensemble et ça te rend malade. C'est encore pire que de voir Brittany et Teddy ensemble, parce que là elles ont clairement une histoire derrière elles et aussi parce que c'est une femme, et pour une certaine raison tu te sens menacée par ça.

Tu croises les bras et regardes, en essayant de rester dans la conversation. Tu n'aimes pas du tout ça.

« Ok, je t'appelle », finit par dire Brittany. « T'es sûre que c'est tout ce que tu voulais ? » ajoute-t-elle en riant.

« Oui », lui répond Rachel et ses yeux vacillent vers toi.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer.

T'as vraiment l'impression qu'elle te déteste et elle ne te connaît même pas.

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec mon agent mais mon chauffeur passait par là de toute façon donc je me suis dit que j'allais passer te voir. Enfin il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je crois qu'il est mal garé »

Elles se mettent à rire. Si seulement elles pouvaient la fermer.

Rachel se penche et fait la bise à Brittany comme si elles l'avaient déjà fait des millions de fois avant. « A la prochaine, sexy », dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Brittany et s'en va sans même faire attention à toi.

Putain de Berry.

Brittany la regarde partir et se retourne vers toi, son sourire se dissipe un peu et elle passe sa main sur son sourcil. « Est-ce que j'ai encore des taches ? » demande-t-elle en faisant la grimace.

Tu te forces à sourire et secoues la tête.

« Ok, cool » soupire-t-elle, soulagée. « Tu peux aller dans le garage et je vais te montrer quelques bases pour la moto, je vais juste remettre le garde-boue, ça devrait prendre seulement quelques minutes »

« Ok » Tu te retournes rapidement et entres dans le garage. Il faut que tu t'éloignes d'elle et que tu effaces de ton esprit la scène à laquelle tu viens d'assister.

Quelques minutes plus tard tu regardes, fascinée, Brittany te rejoindre. Elle a quelques taches d'huile en plus sur sa salopette et elle essuie ses mains avec un torchon. Tu mords ta lèvre en observant ses bras musclés se mouvoir. Tu ne savais pas que tu étais aussi douée pour repérer les petits détails, mais apparemment avec elle tu es absorbée par chacun d'entre eux.

Tes yeux se haussent doucement et elle te regarde.

Tu lâches ta lèvre inférieure et essayes de paraître la plus normale possible. « Bon, tu me montres alors ou bien ? » demandes-tu, inclinant ta tête vers la moto rouge située au milieu du garage.

Elle te sourit et le silence te rend malade.

« Monte », dit-elle doucement.

Merde.

Elle te regarde, ses yeux sont plus sombres, sa voix plus douce et elle est tellement canon, tu ne sais pas si tu peux le supporter plus longtemps.

« Monte », répète-t-elle, et ça semble plus se transformer en exigence.

Tu contractes ton ventre en pensant que tu boirais joyeusement de l'essence et te mettrais en feu sans hésiter si elle te le demandait comme ça. Tu t'approches de la moto et poses une main sur le siège en cuir.

« Si je monte dessus, elle va pas se renverser ? » demandes-tu nerveusement.

Brittany laisse échapper un court rire et tu la regardes. Ses yeux bleus te regardent avec amusement mais aussi avec quelque chose que tu n'arrives pas à analyser. Elle te rend nerveuse.

« Tu vois le truc qui dépasse là ? » dit-elle en hochant la tête vers la pédale en métal du côté droit. « Ca s'appelle la béquille, ça retient tout le poids de la moto. La moto n'est pas en train d'extraordinairement défier la gravité ou de voler, j'ai déjà essayé », continue-t-elle en souriant.

Parfois elle est vraiment douée pour te faire passer pour une totale ignorante. Normalement tu serais en train de lui arracher la tête avec les dents, mais c'est Brittany et bizarrement tu n'as pas la capacité de lui répondre. Ou alors tu l'as mais tu préfères ne pas l'utiliser.

« Ok », soupires-tu nerveusement. « Donc t'es sûre qu'elle ne va pas tomber ? »

Brittany écarquille les yeux et soupire. Elle jette le torchon par terre et vient se tenir de l'autre côté de la moto. « Non, mais je te rattraperai si pour une raison très bizarre c'est le cas »

Ce qui n'améliore vraiment pas ta nervosité.

« Santana, tu ne vas même pas conduire la moto, on va rester dans le garage, arrête de faire ta mauviette »

Tu fronces les sourcils, « J'en suis pas une », murmures-tu, ton orgueil en ayant pris un coup.

« Un peu », te répond-elle en souriant.

« Ok, bon, donc comment je… monte ? »

« Tu lui grimpes dessus »

Ta tête se hausse vivement vers elle et tu sens tes joues se réchauffer. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin que ce genre de phrase sorte de sa jolie bouche après ce que tu as découvert hier soir dans son armoire.

Elle incline sa tête et plisse ses yeux comme si elle essayait de deviner pourquoi tu es soudain devenue silencieuse. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lire dans tes pensées, tu respires profondément, attrapes les poignées et balances une jambe par dessus le siège.

« Tu vois ? Elle s'est pas renversée »

« Oui, oui », soupires-tu. Tu te déplaces un peu en t'habituant à la nouvelle sensation d'être assise sur une moto. Il y a des leviers, des boutons et des pédales et tu ne connais absolument pas leur utilité, à part celle des rétroviseurs.

Brittany soulève légèrement sa salopette le long de sa jambe et grimpe sur la moto derrière toi.

« Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Tu paniques parce que ça a fait bougé un peu la moto, mais surtout parce que le siège est penché donc son corps a glissé et est maintenant collé contre le tien. Tu sens ses seins contre ton dos une fois de plus et tu frémis à la familiarité de cette sensation.

« T'inquiète pas », dit-elle en posant son menton sur ton épaule alors que ses mains attrapent les poignées.

Merde. Merde. Merde.

Tu sens ton cœur battre jusque dans tes oreilles, elle est tellement proche de toi que tu peux sentir la chaleur de son corps et le chatouillement de ses cheveux sur tes épaules.

Elle bouge sa main droite et tourne la clé vers le ON. « T'inquiète pas, la moto ne va pas bouger », dit-elle avant d'appuyer sur un bouton. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle est en train de faire, mais son simple « ne t'inquiète pas » suffit pour t'inquiéter davantage.

Tu sursautes quand le moteur se met à rugir et que la moto commence à vibrer.

Brittany rit mais ça ne calme pas ton cœur qui bat plus vite que jamais.

« C'est différent de conduire une moto parce qu'on change les vitesses avec le pied gauche », dit-elle dans ton oreille.

Tu es presque sûre que tout ce qu'elle te dit ne va absolument pas être absorbé par ton cerveau, pas maintenant.

« On change les vitesses avec ce levier près de ton pied gauche, mais il ne vaut mieux pas le faire maintenant sinon pour le coup on risquerait de bouger »

Tu hoches la tête pour acquiescer mais en feignant tout intérêt parce que tes cuisses sont en train de vibrer sous le rugissement du moteur et le siège vibre un peu. Et avec le corps de Brittany, une fois de plus, pressé contre le tien – tu réalises que tu commences peut-être à un peu _trop_ apprécier la situation.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » demandes-tu pour penser à autre chose en montrant quelque chose qui ressemble à un embrayage.

« L'embrayage », te répond Brittany en riant.

« Ah », murmures-tu.

Brittany agite son index et son majeur pour te retenir l'attention sur la poignée. « C'est le frein », dit-elle en tapotant sur la barre métallique en face de toi. « Eeeet ça », ajoute-t-elle en déplaçant ses doigts sur la poignée, « c'est l'accélérateur »

Tu hoches la tête stupidement, et ton corps se raidit. Tu es passée en mode catatonie ou un truc du genre.

« Mais je sais que tu n'écoutes rien à ce que je dis, hein ? » soupire-t-elle malicieusement dans ton oreille, et tu sens son visage effleurer ta joue.

Merde.

« Je… Je suis » dis-tu en tremblant.

Elle rit dans ton oreille et son souffle caresse ton visage. « Si tu te mets un petit peu plus vers l'avant, ça va être très agréable ». Elle chuchote presque.

« Je… Je… Quoi ? » Tu feins de n'avoir pas compris et tes joues rougissent.

« Avance-toi vers l'avant du siège » dit-elle, et avant que tu ne puisses faire quoique ce soit elle presse ses hanches contre les tiennes, t'obligeant à te glisser vers l'avant.

« Oh p-p-putain », dis-tu à bout de souffle en cherchant quelque chose à agripper.

Le devant du siège en cuir vibre encore plus que le reste et ton sexe est pressé contre lui.

« Brittany… je … je… c'est- »

« Chht » murmure-t-elle en appuyant ses hanches plus fermement contre les tiennes pour que ton corps sente encore mieux les vibrations. « Ca va être agréable, crois-moi »

Tu veux descendre et fuir et tu n'arrives pas à croire qu'elle fasse ça, mais pourtant tu restes. Tu restes et tu sens ton clitoris vibrer et brûler, et ta nuque devient moite. Et elle, elle se tient derrière toi, à te regarder sadiquement. Tu suffoques une fois de plus en sentant la main de Brittany se presser contre ventre comme pour que tu restes en place. Le contact met ton corps en feu.

« Putain… » murmures-tu à bout de souffle.

Tu sens la chaleur et l'humidité envahir tes sous-vêtements.

« Tu vois l'accélérateur ? Si je le tourne vers nous, ça va être encore plus agréable »

Tu n'as pas l'opportunité de lui demander d'élaborer parce sa main est déjà est déjà sur la poignée et le moteur se met à vrombir davantage.

Tu laisses échapper un bruit situé entre le couinement et le gémissement.

Le siège est maintenant en train de vibrer de plus en plus fort contre toi. Tu peux presque entendre ton humidité claquer contre le siège à chaque pulsation.

Tes poumons s'efforcent de trouver de l'air, tu suffoques et tes yeux se ferment. Tu sens la honte et le désir parcourir tes veines. Les vibrations finissent par se ralentir. Tu regardes avec expectation et vois la poignée se tourner, mais cette fois elle la ramène à sa position initiale, et les vibrations deviennent plus faibles.

Elle rit délicieusement au creux de ton oreille.

Le fond de ton estomac est en feu quand tu réalises qu'elle est en train de te provoquer.

« Tu veux que j'aille plus vite ? » demande-t-elle doucement.

Tu penses que tu ne vas pas tarder à t'évanouir parce que ta tête est posée contre son épaule et elle presse sa main encore plus fortement sur ton ventre. Tu ne peux plus rien cacher.

« Oui », murmures-tu, ta respiration se dissipant entre ses cheveux alors que tu essayes de tourner ta tête vers la sienne avec une envie soudaine de l'embrasser.

« S'il te plait », souffles-tu avec un honteux désespoir.

Elle tourne la poignée et tu atteins les étoiles. Tu mouilles tellement que ta culotte et même le jogging que tu portes sont collés à toi inconfortablement alors que le cuir vibre entre tes jambes. Tu es tellement proche de l'orgasme que tu t'écrases désespérément contre le siège. Tes mains transpirent et tu ne sens même plus tes jambes. Tout ce que tu entends c'est une forte respiration dans ton oreille et les battements de ton cœur, qui vont presque aussi vite que le moteur.

Tu réalises que tu te penches davantage contre elle mais tu t'en fiches, tu en as besoin et tu oublies le reste.

« Oh mon dieu… Je vais… je vais… » suffoques-tu avec une voix inégale qui vibre dans ta gorge. Tu entends son écho contre les murs.

« Au fait », murmure Brittany dans ton oreille. « J'ai vu comment tu regardais Rachel, t'es tellement sexy quand t'es jalouse »

« Brittany » Son nom se débite du fond de ta gorge.

Tu ne peux vraiment rien lui cacher.

Tu suffoques alors qu'elle accélère encore le moteur et entre chaque pulsation contre ton sexe mouillé ne s'écoule littéralement pas plus que quelques nanosecondes. Ta respiration se coupe, tes jambes tremblent et se débattent en extase. Ses bras parviennent à te tenir stable. Ton estomac se retourne et ton sang afflue vers ton visage, tu sens l'orgasme arriver et tu as presque l'impression qu'une veine ne va pas tarder à exploser dans tes temps. Il fait tellement chaud que tu n'arrives plus à respirer.

« Aah… » gémis-tu alors que le moteur vibre toujours autant.

« Eteins… Eteins le avant… avant que j'explose », suffoques-tu en pliant tes bras pour t'accrocher désespérément à Brittany.

Brittany appuie rapidement sur un bouton et tourne la clé.

Le moteur s'éteint et vous plonge dans le silence. Tu n'entends que ton cœur battre contre ta cage thoracique et tu t'adosses contre Brittany, en essayant de retrouver frénétiquement un rythme de respiration normal. Tu as tellement transpiré que quelques cheveux sont collés contre ton crâne.

Tu restes dans cette position pendant au moins une minute mais ta respiration est toujours bien trop rapide. Brittany ne dit rien et la honte t'envahit.

Tu glisses de la moto et t'assoit sur le sol, tes jambes incapables de te tenir debout.

« Fais attention », finit par dire Brittany qui descend à son tour de la moto.

« Ne me touche pas » dis-tu rapidement en rampant sur le sol, parvenant finalement à atteindre le mur. Tu trembles toujours et ton sexe ainsi que tes fesses sont engourdis. « Tu…. tu… n'avais pas le droit de faire ça »

Brittany croise ses bras et te regarde curieusement. « Tu n'as pas vraiment essayé de t'échapper », dit-elle.

C'est sérieusement la personne la plus bizarre que tu connaisses.

« Je… Ce n'est pas le problème… J'ai l'impression que je viens de tromper Sam » dis-tu paniquée alors que tu sens la culpabilité envahir ton estomac.

« Avec une moto ? » te répond Brittany avec un petit rire.

« C'est pas drôle » Tu poses une main sur ton cœur qui bat toujours aussi vite et tu t'inquiètes qu'il ne se soit pas encore calmé. « Brittany tu m'avais dit que tu n'initierais rien entre nous »

« Je ne t'ai pas menti », te répond-elle en se baissant vers toi. « C'était juste de la masturbation glorifiée », ajoute-t-elle en haussant les épaules avec un sourire.

Tu rirais avec elle si tu n'étais pas de cette humeur. Tu as envie de l'embrasser et de lui donner une claque. Tu as aussi envie de pleurer et de fuir ce garage avec le peu de dignité qu'il te reste.

« Tu ne peux pas refaire quoique ce soit de ce genre, ok ? » lui dis-tu d'un air sérieux. « Promets-moi que tu ne recommenceras pas »

« Ok, t'as raison », répond-elle alors que tu vois ses yeux se vider légèrement d'une vitalité initialement présente. Elle baisse son regard. « Je suis désolée, je recommencerai pas » dit-elle en grimaçant vers le sol. « J'imagine que j'ai été un peu égoïste, enfin je veux dire par là que je ne serai jamais avec toi de cette manière ou jamais avec toi tout court donc c'était un peu un moyen d'être proche de toi sans l'être. Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça », divulgue-t-elle doucement.

Elle a l'air d'être décomposée et ton cœur arrête soudainement de battre avec excitation pour couler entre tes organes.

« Brittany », dis-tu avec une voix toujours tremblante, « J'ai… des sentiments… pour toi »

Merde.

Sa tête se relève et ses yeux ont repris de leur vivacité même si son air triste est toujours là. Sa bouche s'entrouvre alors qu'elle observe tes lèvres bouger avec concentration.

« Je suis perdue », dis-tu doucement.

Bon, au moins tu auras écouté les conseils de Kurt.

« J'ai… j'ai tous ces sentiments que je ressens pour toi que je n'ai jamais eu avant, surtout envers une autre femme et… je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas si je les comprendrai un jour, et j'ai trop peur de les admettre, j'ai Sam…. il est… » tu t'arrêtes sans savoir quoi dire de plus.

« Je sais », dit-elle en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue. « Si seulement les choses étaient différentes »

Tu ouvres ta bouche en t'apprêtant à acquiescer mais tu réalises ce que ça impliquerait.

« C'est juste une phase, hein ? » Tu ris nerveusement.

Elle te regarde avec sympathie et soupire. « Je crois qu'on aura beaucoup de choses à se dire à notre prochain rendez-vous Santana, je pense qu'on devrait déplacer la séance pour qu'elle soit plutôt juste après ton boulot, si ça te va ? »

« Oui, mais tu travailles jusqu'à 5h ? » demandes-tu, ayant du mal à croire que vous soyez en train d'avoir une conversation normale après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« Non, mais j'élargirai mes horaires pour toi », te répond-elle avec un sourire.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée », dis-tu en lui souriant honteusement.

« J'insiste »

Ah. Tu es flattée.

« Je devrais euh, je devrais rentrer, c'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire », soupires-tu en te levant mais tes jambes sont encore faibles. Ta culotte est collée à ton corps et tu te sens soudain super sale. Un bain de glaçons serait vraiment parfait là.

Elle se lève aussi et hoche la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

« Je vais aller chercher mes affaires puis partir »

Elle hoche la tête une seconde fois et pointe son pouce derrière elle. « Je peux t'accompagner en moto si tu veux ? » dit-elle en souriant.

Tu écarquilles les yeux et rougis. Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas sérieuse mais en même temps tu sais que ça ne la dérangerait vraiment pas de te raccompagner en moto. « Non », réponds-tu avec un petit rire. Tu lèches tes lèvres, ta gorge est hyper sèche, « Je crois que je ne serai jamais capable de la regarder de la même manière cette moto »

Elle rit et glisse ses mains dans ses poches.

Tu soupires et ton estomac recommence à se sentir tout trouble. Pourquoi tout ça ? Est-ce que les sentiments disparaitront un jour ? Tu as vraiment besoin qu'ils disparaissent, au moins pour que tu puisses penser convenablement pendant une minute.

« Est-ce… est-ce que tu fais ça souvent ? » demandes-tu de façon bizarre, en regardant la moto.

Elle se met à rire et secoue la tête.

« Menteuse », lui lances-tu avec un sourire en t'adossant contre le mur.

« Non, vraiment » dit-elle en faisant glisser malicieusement sa langue sur ses dents. « Ca fait des années que je conduis donc je suis habituée, ça m'engourdit plus qu'autre chose, je devrais t'envier », ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire.

Tu regardes le sol et essayes de contrôler ta rougeur tu essayes aussi de ne pas imaginer Brittany en plein orgasme sur le siège de sa moto. Ca serait un truc de lesbienne et tu n'en es pas une.

« Je – je n'étais pas jalouse » Tu ressens le besoin de le lui dire. Même si c'est un mensonge.

« Mmh ? » Elle incline sa tête comme un petit animal perdu.

Elle est adorable.

« A propos de Rachel », élabores-tu en ignorant l'agitation de ton estomac, « Je ne suis pas jalouse ni rien, je suis pas lesbienne non plus, je ne peux pas, je le saurais »

Brittany resserre ses lèvres et tu n'arrives pas à savoir si elle est sur le point de soupirer tristement ou d'éclater de rire.

« Ok », dit-elle simplement, inexpressive.

« Non mais… Vraiment, hein », insistes-tu.

« Mm-mmh, ok »

Ca t'énerve parce que tu sais, même si ça ne se devine pas à son regard, qu'elle ne te croit pas.

« Je n'ai rien contre les gays », ajoutes-tu. Pourquoi tu continues à parler ? « Je suis juste pas… »

« Comme tu viens de le dire », dit Brittany avec un sourire triste.

Elle ne te croit pas.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça », dis-tu, embarrassée.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme si tu ne me croyais pas »

Elle rit un peu en faisant glisser sa botte sur le sol, « C'est juste ta propre paranoïa Santana, je n'ai rien dit qui aurait pu te faire penser que je ne te crois pas »

« Pourtant… pourtant c'est mon impression », dis-tu sèchement en soulevant légèrement tes bras d'impatience. « Bon j'y vais »

« Mm-mmh », dit-elle une fois de plus en créant un bruit sec avec ses lèvres.

Elle est adorable mais en même temps elle t'énerve au point que tu aurais envie de lui donner une claque. Tu la détestes. Tu ne sais pas comment gérer les choses avec elle.

« Bon, bref », finis-tu par dire et sors du garage. Tu entends ses pas te suivre. Tu n'as pas besoin de la convaincre de quoique soit, elle est juste tarée. Et tu n'es pas lesbienne. Tu es juste perdue et assez grande pour l'avoir admis. Tu es juste perdue, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas comme si tu te retournais au passage de chaque femme dans la rue, ce n'est qu'elle, c'est elle qui t'a perdue. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu ne l'avais pas rencontrée.

Tu es juste perdue.

« Et j'étais pas jalouse », dis-tu en la pointant du doigt, et te diriges vers le bout de la ruelle.

Elle te regarde partir.

« Tu l'étais, complètement » Tu entends sa petite voix derrière toi.

Tu t'arrêtes net et ça la fait rire. Une fois de plus, elle se moque de toi et tu sens ton estomac palpiter et plonger dans l'étourdissement et l'exaspération. Bref. Tu mords ta lèvre et repars avec la tête haute. Pour une fois tu seras mature. En plus tu n'es pas jalouse.

Tu n'es vraiment pas jalouse.

Vraiment.

Pas du tout.

Tu es juste perdue.


	8. Bêtise

**A/N : Vraiment désolée pour l'arrivée tardive de ce chapitre ! J'ai eu plein d'exams blancs récemment et j'étais pas chez moi pendant quelques jours, bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira au moins :) Et j'essayerai de traduire le 9 le plus rapidement possible mais je ne peux rien promettre parce que mes concours se rapprochent dangereusement… Vous pouvez toujours me demander sur mon Tumblr si vous voulez vous tenir au courant de l'arrivée du prochain chapitre je répondrai avec plaisir :)**

**Et merci encore pour tous les commentaires vous vous imaginez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir !**

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! »

« J-j-je suis désolée madame, je suis nouveau ici ». Le serveur te regarde, paniqué. Il a l'air d'origine étrangère, tu es presque sûre qu'il est italien. Il se gratte le sourcil et il a l'air d'avoir tellement peur que sa moustache touffue en tremble presque.

Ton regard noir doit vraiment être efficace.

Tu es dans la queue du Starbucks avec Quinn et c'est mardi mais tu ne vois Brittany qu'après ton boulot donc déjà tu n'étais pas de très bonne humeur, mais là le fait que ce crétin se soit trompé de commande _deux fois_ n'arrange rien.

Quinn t'attrape par le bras, « calme toi Santana », dit-elle doucement, « tu vas l'avoir ton café »

« Je. Veux. Un. Mocha. A. La. Menthe », répètes-tu lentement en direction du serveur. « Pas un au caramel, ni un Frappuccino à la menthe, qui, pour votre information, n'a rien à voir avec le mocha »

Une femme blonde s'approche, ta boisson à la main, « Désolée pour le désagrément, voilà votre café et vous n'avez pas à payer »

« _Merci_ » réponds-tu exaspérée.

« Vous être vraiment méchante », te murmure l'Italien.

« Ah ouais, _gillipollas ?_ » dis-tu avec un petit rire. « Eh ben tu sais quoi, je t'emmerde Mario », tu te retournes et te diriges d'un pas rapide vers l'une des tables, en n'oubliant pas de lui adresser un doigt d'honneur par dessus ton épaule.

Tu es de particulièrement mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui parce que depuis deux jours tu perds du sommeil en pensant à Brittany. Presque à chaque fois que tu penses à elle, tu finis par te remémorer la scène dans son garage et ça t'attriste. Tu ne sais pas vraiment si ça t'excite, bon ok un peu, mais au-delà de ça tu t'en trouves surtout troublée. Il faut qu'elle sorte de ta tête.

« Sympa ton pull » te dit Quinn avec un rire moqueur alors que vous vous apprêtez à vous installer.

« Oh ta gueule » Oui, tu portes encore ce pull mais il fait froid et tu l'adores. C'est tout.

« Oh Santana, qu'est ce qui va pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ? » te demande Quinn en s'asseyant. « Sérieusement, qu'est ce qui va pas ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause du serveur parce que je sais que c'est bien plus que ça, je te connais »

Merde.

Tu clignes des yeux en hésitant à tout lui raconter ou pas. La dernière fois tu t'étais retenue parce que tu n'avais même pas admis que tu ressentais quelque chose pour Brittany. Mais là c'est différent, tu admets que t'aimes bien Brittany mais bon t'es pas lesbienne hein tu ne peux pas l'être, et puis en plus tu le lui as avoué, même elle était déjà sûrement au courant. Pourquoi ne pas le dire à Quinn ? Très franchement tu as un peu peur. Elle va soit penser que t'es devenue complètement folle, ou elle va se moquer de toi, enfin toutes ces pensées t'embrouillent plus qu'autre chose et tu ressens le besoin de les partager avec quelqu'un.

Tu prends ta respiration et la regardes, « Quinn, il faut que je te dise un truc, mais il faut que tu me promettes que tu vas rester calme et ne vas pas me juger »

Les yeux noisette de Quinn s'écarquillent, « Ok Santana dis moi parce que tu commences vraiment à me faire flipper »

Tu promènes ton doigt sur ta lèvre en réfléchissant à comment amener le sujet.

« Je… Je crois… Ok, j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que Sam » dis-tu finalement et tu fixes Quinn en attendant impatiemment sa réaction.

Sa mâchoire s'ouvre doucement et au lieu de boire son café elle le repose sur la table en te regardant ébahie.

« Ok », dit-elle doucement en plissant ses yeux, « Soyons rationnels, tu es avec Sam depuis le lycée, donc être un peu attirée par quelqu'un d'autre est quelque chose de totalement- »

« Ce n'est pas juste une attirance » la coupes-tu, sûre de toi, « C'est bien plus que ça, je me noie complètement dans tous ces sentiments et je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser, ça me rend malade »

« T'es sérieuse ? Ca a peut-être un rapport avec ta dépression »

« Ironiquement récemment je ne suis heureuse que quand je suis avec… » Tu ne finis pas ta phrase parce que tu as presque peur de dire « elle » à haute voix.

« C'est qui ? Je le connais ? » demande Quinn nerveusement.

Tu grimaces. Merde.

« C'est pas… Enfin… C'est Brittany » réponds-tu rapidement alors que tes mains attrapent ta tasse fermement.

« Brittany ? » répète Quinn doucement alors que tu vois son visage être envahi par de la confusion. Elle te regarde puis lance un léger rire. « Non sérieusement Santana, dis-moi qui c'est »

Tu lui lances un regard qui, tu espères, lui fera comprendre que tu n'as jamais été aussi sérieuse et terrifiée. Les yeux de Quinn s'écarquillent quand elle réalise que tu es effectivement sérieuse. « Oh », murmure-t-elle, « donc tu es… ? »

« Je sais pas, je suis un peu perdue, enfin… oui… mais je ressens ça que pour Brittany et je sais pas… »

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu le sais ? Enfin je veux dire, comment ça s'est passé ? Quand ? Pourquoi ? » te demande-t-elle puis rit un peu tellement elle a l'air surprise. « Et Sam ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu l'as pas trompé, hein ? » continue-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non », réponds-tu en secouant ta main et tu te sens tout à coup plus soulagée parce que bizarrement, Quinn est plutôt calme et tu en es vraiment reconnaissante. « Je ne ferais jamais ça à Sam, enfin, je pense pas… »

Elle fronce les sourcils. « J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez parfaits l'un pour l'autre », dit-elle comme si elle découvrait soudainement toute une nouvelle partie de toi.

« C'est toujours vrai ! » Tu insistes mais les mots qui sortent de ta bouche sonnent faux. « C'est peut-être rien, je sais pas »

« Et à propos de Brittany… Tu l'aimes ? » demande Quinn.

Ton cœur s'arrête.

« Je… Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé, enfin on se connaît depuis pas si longtemps… » Tu ne finis pas ta phrase et te perds dans tes pensées. Tu sens soudainement ton corps se refroidir. Est-ce que tu es amoureuse ?

« Enfin c'est ta psy quand même, c'est pas un peu inapproprié ? Et tu te marries dans 9 semaines, c'est pas encore _plus _inapproprié ? »

Tu as soudain l'impression que Quinn prend le rôle de ta mère et t'engueule pour quelque chose que tu n'as même pas fait. Enfin non même pas, ta mère ne se ferait jamais autant de souci pour toi.

« On n'a rien fait ! Techniquement… »

Quinn lève un sourcil et se sent enfin assez à l'aise pour reprendre son café.

« On ne s'est pas embrassées mais elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait bien, et, bon, je l'aime bien aussi », dis-tu en t'étouffant presque à l'écoute de tes propres mots. Entendre tes paroles à haute voix te donne l'impression que tout est tout de suite plus réel. « Je l'aime vraiment, vraiment bien », ajoutes-tu misérablement.

« A quel point ? »

« A quel point j'aime Brittany ? » répètes-tu et elle hoche la tête en guise de confirmation. Tu n'arrives même pas à retirer le sourire qui se forme sur ton visage. « Ah, Britt, elle est tellement… »

« Ah, c'est Britt maintenant ? » te dit Quinn avec un petit rire ironique.

« Je… Enfin bref », tu écarquilles les yeux, honteuse. « Elle est juste tellement géniale, tu vois ? Pendant nos séances elle me fait changer ma façon de penser, mais elle est un peu différente quand elle n'est plus en mode boulot, et là elle est encore plus géniale. Elle est tellement intelligente et drôle et putain de magique et elle aime réparer les trucs, et elle a ce chien super mignon, oh et est-ce que j'ai dit qu'elle était intelligente ? Parce qu'elle l'est, genre carrément, mais d'un coup elle commence à dire les trucs les plus bizarres au monde et elle me penser à un enfant, et oh quand elle me regarde avec ces yeux je- »

Tu t'arrêtes parce que le rire de Quinn t'interrompt.

« Quoi ? » demandes-tu en fronçant les sourcils, confuse.

Quinn secoue sa tête avec résignation, « J'arrive pas à croire que c'est en train de se passer », dit-elle en riant.

« Quoi ? » répètes-tu légèrement embêtée.

« T'es vraiment amoureuse, hein ? » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« N-n-non je suis juste… c'est juste une amie et je suis un peu perdue et je veux dire… non… ça va passer », bégayes-tu.

Enfin tu commences quand même à penser que non, ça ne va passer, ça fait déjà deux semaines que tu te dis que ces sentiments vont passer, et pourtant ils ont juste l'air de s'amplifier un peu plus à chaque fois que tu la revois.

« Ca va mal finir Santana », soupire Quinn d'un air abattu, « elle pourrait perdre son boulot, tu pourrais perdre Sam, sans compter que le ranch lui appartient et ça aurait vraiment de mauvaises conséquences si quelqu'un découvre ce qu'il se passe »

« Découvre quoi ? » demandes-tu presque énervée. « On n'a rien fait ! »

« Pas _encore_ », dit-elle rapidement.

Tu ouvres la bouche pour protester mais tu sais qu'en vérité ta détermination s'affaiblit un peu plus à chaque fois que tu revois Brittany. Tu étais sur le point de l'embrasser dans le garage dimanche la seule chose qui t'en a empêché était le mauvais angle entre vous deux et non pas ta propre volonté. Ce qui fait de toi une très, très mauvaise épouse. Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'embrasser qui que ce soit autre que Sam auparavant, encore moins une femme.

« Brittany dit qu'elle n'initierait jamais rien entre nous deux », dis-tu presque dans un murmure.

« C'est super Santana », dit Quinn qui commence à devenir impatiente, « mais la question, c'est si toi tu pourrais »

« Pourrais quoi ? »

« Initier quoique ce soit avec Brittany »

Tu la regardes et ton cœur commence à malencontreusement prendre de la vitesse. « N-non, bien sûr que non », dis-tu avec un petit rire comme si c'était évident mais tu ne penses pas que Quinn est assez naïve pour te croire. Toi non plus, d'ailleurs.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire », ajoutes-tu d'un air morose, « J'ai l'impression d'être piégée et de n'avoir plus aucun contrôle sur moi-même, je ne sais même plus qui je suis, je suis en pleine crise de la quarantaine prématurée »

« Ok, calme toi Santana et réfléchis », dit Quinn calmement et tu peux voir qu'elle essaye de te rassurer. « Est-ce que tu veux toujours être avec Sam ? »

« Ouais, je crois ». Tu mords ta lèvre, incertaine. « C'est juste que, quand je suis avec elle je me sens tellement… Elle me fait sentir tellement… » Tu soupires en te rendant compte que tu as vraiment du mal à décrire tout ça. « Tout est devenu super bizarre, quand je suis avec elle je n'ai jamais envie de partir et quand ce n'est plus le cas elle me manque tellement… Genre hier soir j'étais dans les bras de Sam dans le canapé devant la télé, et j'ai fermé mes yeux en imaginant que c'était Brittany. Rien que le fait d'y penser m'a fait sourire »

« Wow », dit Quinn dans un souffle. « Tu es vraiment tombée amoureuse rapidement, hein ? »

Tu clignes des yeux et regardes ailleurs, l'euphorie et la culpabilité qui t'envahissent te font mal au ventre, tu as envie de pleurer mais tu ne peux pas. Il faut que tu te retiennes et attendes d'être seule pour pleurer. C'est ce que tu fais toujours. « J'ai envie qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie, vraiment. Je peux pas passer trop de temps avec elle, mais en même temps je ne peux pas supporter d'être loin d'elle trop longtemps. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? »

Quinn te lance un regard, entre l'embarras et la sympathie. « Franchement Santana ? J'en sais rien, mais, avec la vitesse à laquelle tu as développé des sentiments pour Brittany, peut-être qu'ils disparaîtront aussi rapidement qu'ils sont apparus et que vous deviendrez simplement amies ? Ca fait des années que tu es avec Sam, il mérite que tu fasses un effort. Peut-être que ça va passer »

Tu acquiesces légèrement avec la tête, ses mots te procurant une pointe d'espoir. Vous finissez par vous dire au revoir comme tu dois retourner au boulot. Une fois assise devant ton écran d'ordinateur, les mots de Quinn se répètent sans s'arrêter dans ton esprit. Peut-être que ça va passer.

Mais… Si ce n'est pas le cas ?

Le reste de la journée passe lentement et tu es vraiment soulagée une fois sortie enfin de ton bureau, et en empruntant ton chemin habituel tu te rends compte que tu te diriges dans le mauvais sens. Ce n'est pas que tu as oublié Brittany, c'est plus ta routine que tu as oubliée parce que tu n'as fait que penser à Brittany.

Tu es déjà dans l'ascenseur quand ton estomac se réveille nerveusement. Tu es toujours tellement stressée quand tu es sur le point de la voir. Ton téléphone te fait sursauter quand il se met soudainement à sonner, tu le sors rapidement de ton sac à main et vois que Sam est en train de t'appeler.

« Hey », dis-tu en souriant en essayant d'avoir une respiration régulière pour que ta nervosité disparaisse.

« Hey chérie, j'espérais pouvoir te parler un peu avant ton rendez-vous »

« Oui, je suis déjà dans l'ascenseur là en fait, mais j'ai un peu de temps pour parler », dis-tu alors que l'ascenseur émet ce bruit maintenant familier avant d'ouvrir ses portes. Tu en sors et te places devant une fenêtre, regardant les rues de New York éparpillées devant tes yeux.

« Non, c'est rien d'important. Je voulais juste te dire que Finn a besoin d'aide pour ranger des trucs dans son garage- »

Sam continue à parler mais dès que le mot « garage » parvient à tes oreilles, ton attention disparaît instantanément. Tu l'entends parler mais ses mots ne parviennent pas à ton cerveau. Tu imagines le sourire de Brittany et peux presque entendre son rire. Ton corps se raidit.

« Désolée Sam, t'as dit quoi ? J'étais un peu ailleurs »

Tu entends son rire à travers le téléphone et la culpabilité qui t'envahit crée une crampe dans ton ventre.

« Finn a besoin de moi pour nettoyer son garage donc je vais aller manger un truc avec lui, je voulais juste te dire que c'est pas la peine que tu me fasses quoique ce soit pour le dîner, je vais sûrement rentrer assez tard »

« Oh ok », tu soupires. Tu supposes que c'est plutôt une bonne chose, tu pourras aller chez Quinn pour parler un peu plus. Tu as besoin de parler de tellement de choses.

« Je dois y aller, à plus tard, je t'aime »

Tu ouvres ta bouche mais c'est comme si tu avais oublié comment répondre à ces mots. Tu bégayes et clignes des yeux, prise de panique.

« Santana ? Tu es là ? »

« J-je t'aime aussi, salut », balbuties-tu avant de raccrocher.

Merde. C'était quoi, ça ? Tu lui as dit « je t'aime » des millions de fois mais là soudain ça te met mal à l'aise. Tu traverses le couloir pour te retrouver en face du sourire poli de Kurt. Il se tient derrière son bureau et est en train de remplir son sac.

« Hey Santana », dit-il avec un sourire en débranchant son ordinateur.

« Hey, t'as fini de bosser pour aujourd'hui ? » demandes-tu d'un air absent, ton esprit toujours occupé par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« Ouaip, je vais rentrer et pouvoir enfin me plonger dans un bain », répond-il en prenant ses affaires et il se dirige vers l'ascenseur.

« Ok, ben bon bain alors, à la prochaine », dis-tu en souriant.

Il te répond avec un signe de la main.

Tu te diriges ensuite vers la salle 47 et ouvres la porte. Ta nervosité s'amplifie encore mais tu essayes de sourire le plus naturellement possible à Brittany. Elle est assise dans le fauteuil elle porte des tennis, un baggy et un débardeur recouvert par un sweat à capuche bleu clair. Tu vois la lumière de la salle rebondir sur la légère sueur qui recouvre sa peau nue au niveau de ses épaules, comme si elle revenait de la gym ou un truc du genre. Elle a l'air très normale aujourd'hui, tu ne sais pas si ça te plait ou pas.

« Je croyais que tu disais que tu ne faisais pas de gym », dis-tu avec un sourire en fermant la porte derrière toi, et tu t'installes sur ta place habituelle sur le canapé.

Elle te rend un sourire évasif avant de te répondre : « Je n'étais pas à la gym, mais je fais du jogging de temps en temps. Mon dernier rendez-vous était à 3h30 donc j'avais du temps, d'ailleurs il faut qu'on parle de beaucoup de choses et je doute que cette séance suffise »

Tu fais une grimace, « Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée de changer tes horaires pour moi, on aurait pu se voir à l'heure du déjeuner comme d'habitude »

« Je suis flexible », dit-elle avec un sourire, ses yeux parcourant les traits de son visage en s'arrêtant sur tes lèvres.

Merde. Tu laisses échapper un petit rire et secoues la tête elle va vraiment finir par te tuer un de ces jours.

Elle te parle pendant un petit moment de ton enfance, ce qui est assez bizarre parce que vous en avez jamais parlé ensemble et en plus de ça il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Elle passe assez rapidement à Sam et à votre rencontre au lycée, et une fois de plus tu racontes tous les détails que tu penses être juste barbants et sans intérêt, mais elle a pourtant l'air d'écouter attentivement.

« J'essaye juste de construire dans ma tête une image de votre relation », dit-elle en posant son bras sur l'accoudoir et sa tête sur sa main. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y a quelque chose de fondamentalement mauvais dans votre dynamique »

« Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire, ça ? » demandes-tu en fronçant les sourcils, les bras croisés.

« Je sais pas », soupire-t-elle. « J'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose dans votre relation mais c'est un sentiment général plus qu'un truc en particulier. Enfin bref, je suis juste en train de penser à haute voix là. Je t'ai dit la semaine dernière qu'on essayerait de voir comment améliorer vos relations sexuelles et je pense que pour cette semaine on devrait se concentrer uniquement sur ça, tu as une idée de ce qui a pu causer ce déclin récemment ? »

Tu mords ta lèvre et rassemble tes mains nerveusement. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'en sais rien, les gens perdent leurs envies sexuelles parfois, et mon moral et mes insomnies n'aident pas, donc bon », dis-tu en haussant les épaules.

« Oh ? » dit Brittany, surprise. « Pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêché de jouir sur le siège de ma moto »

Ton estomac saute jusqu'à ta gorge et ton cœur s'arrête. Tu clignes des yeux et elle est seulement en train de te sourire poliment. Ses mots se réverbèrent bizarrement au sein de la salle.

« Euh… » tu bredouilles et ne sais honnêtement pas quoi dire de plus. « Ben, peut-être que tu m'as juste excitée, tu m'avais pas dit que c'était ce que Sam me faisait ? » ajoutes-tu finalement en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle a tellement d'audace parfois. Elle croit qu'elle sait tout sur tout.

Elle hausse les épaules indifféremment et ça t'énerve d'autant plus. « Comment vous couchez ensemble, avec Sam ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'comment vous couchez ensemble', par la même voie que tout le monde » réponds-tu avec un petit rire sarcastique en croisant les jambes.

« Quand tu as un orgasme, et je veux dire par là un vrai orgasme, pas comme la moitié du temps où tu simules ou exagères », dit-elle en soulevant un sourcil, « est-ce que c'est dû à la pénétration ? »

Merde.

Tu regardes autour de toi, parler de ce genre de choses avec elle te rend hyper mal à l'aise. Tu te grattes la nuque et avales difficilement ta salive. « Euh oui je crois »

« Et avant ça, les préliminaires durent combien de temps ? »

« Je… je sais pas, c'est pas comme si je nous chronométrais », réponds-tu agacée. Elle te regarde comme si elle était déçue, et tu penses qu'elle sait très bien que tu détestes ce regard et là elle est juste en train de l'utiliser contre toi. Tu écarquilles les yeux une fois de plus. « Oh, j'en sais rien, pas longtemps, les hommes ne sont pas si bons que ça pour les préliminaires, non ? »

« Certains le sont », répond-elle, imperturbable. « Est-ce que vous vous procurez du plaisir mutuellement, est-ce que vous vous massez par exemple, ou vous embrassez pendant longtemps, ou utilisez la voie orale ? »

Merde.

Ses yeux sont plus vivants que jamais et tu as l'impression que tu vas fondre sous son regard. Tu es tellement anxieuse et mal à l'aise. « Pas vraiment », bredouilles-tu, « Enfin il ne me fait des cunnis que très rarement et les fellations seulement de temps en temps, mais bon c'est quand même très bien, ce qu'il se passe avant n'est pas si important, non ? »

« Je suis pas d'accord. Souvent les préliminaires sont même mieux que l'acte lui-même, parfois ils le rendent plus intense. Tu vois pour moi les orgasmes sont psychologiques à environ 80% donc si tu passes directement à l'action tu régresses déjà tes chances d'atteindre un orgasme »

Sans vraiment que tu t'en rendes compte ses lèvres forment un léger sourire, elle sait comment parler de tout ça faut l'avouer.

« La prochaine fois que vous couchez ensemble, je propose que tu te masturbes un peu au préalable, préférablement pendant qu'il t'embrasse. Tu peux le caresser aussi. Essaye de le faire pendant au moins 20 minutes, ça va aider »

Tu hoches seulement la tête pour approuver tu n'as vraiment pas envie de parler de tout ça avec elle parce que ça te met vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Bien sûr, » ajoute-t-elle, « il faut que tu sois stimulée pendant que tu te touches, et comme je l'ai dit auparavant, le côté psychologique est tout aussi important que l'acte physique. Tu devrais penser à quelqu'un ou à une situation qui t'excite »

Tu avales ta salive un peu trop bruyamment et la regardes. Elle a petit sourire comme si elle savait, elle sait très bien que tu as déjà pensé à elle.

« Donc je pense à Sam », réponds-tu.

« Si c'est ça qui te met à l'aise, oui » dit-elle en haussant les épaules, et te sourit.

T'as envie de pleurer et de lui crier dessus pour être aussi indifférente et à la fois fière d'elle.

« Mais je suppose que tu viens juste de commencer à prendre tes médicaments ? »

« Oui, hier »

« Bon il faudra sûrement attendre quelques semaines avant qu'il y ait un réel effet, mais ton moral devrait vraiment s'améliorer »

Tu acquiesces avec un mouvement de la tête et la regardes, elle a encore l'air fière d'elle mais son expression est mélangée avec du mécontentement. « Quoi ? » lui lances-tu, « l'image de moi et Sam couchant ensemble vient de te parvenir à l'esprit ? »

Dans ta tête c'était supposé être une blague mais c'est sorti de ta bouche bien plus sérieusement, presque froidement.

Ses yeux sautent sur les tiens rapidement et ses pupilles s'élargissent comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tu venais d'introniser votre relation, quelle qu'elle soit, entre vous deux. « Désolée », murmures-tu et abaisses honteusement ta tête, « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai dit »

« Je suis sûre que l'image de moi couchant quelqu'un d'autre a aussi déjà traversé ton esprit », dit-elle en haussant les épaules avec un regard triste. « Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'étais en train de penser »

Tu regardes ailleurs, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux plus longtemps. Tu espérais que tes sentiments pour elle disparaîtraient ou que son attitude et son audace te souleraient, ou que le fait de ne pas être professionnelle t'ennuierait, ou que tu réaliserais que tu n'éprouves que de l'amitié pour elle, tu l'espérais vraiment parce que tu n'as pas tant d'amis que ça. Pourtant peu importe le nombre de fois que tu te dis tout ça, tout ce que tu espérais n'arrive pas et tes sentiments ne font que s'amplifier au fil du temps, sont de plus en plus intenses. Tu regardes vers le bas et rassembles tes mains, le bout de tes doigts effleurant l'alliance en argent sur ta main gauche. Tu étais tellement heureuse quand Sam t'as demandé en mariage, enfin du moins tu pensais l'être, mais dernièrement c'est comme si elle se serrait autour de ton doigt, de donnant le sentiment de presque t'étouffer.

« Elle est jolie »

Tu sors soudainement de tes pensées et regardes Brittany. Elle te sourit poliment en inclinant sa tête en direction de ta bague.

Sans que tu le voies venir tu ajoutes « Pas aussi jolie que toi ».

Merde.

Elle mord sa lèvre et te regarde mais tu vois son visage rougir et tu adores ça. Tu adores le fait que tu puisses voir ses émotions et sentiments à travers son visage et tu te demandes si c'est le cas pour elle aussi.

« Pourquoi tu as l'air si triste Santana ? » te demande-t-elle doucement.

Tu lances un rire sec et clignes des yeux pour effacer tes quelques larmes que tu n'as même pas vues venir. « C'est une question professionnelle ou personnelle ? »

« Les deux »

Tu essayes de réfléchir. « Je suis triste parce que… J'ai tous ces sentiments pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas mon fiancé et je ne sais pas quoi faire, qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi ? Sérieusement, dis moi, si tu étais à ma place tu ferais quoi ? Parce que ce que j'ai avec Sam c'est quelque chose de sérieux, de génial, et j'ai pas envie de tout gâcher comme si c'était rien du tout, pour quelque chose qui pourrait ne pas durer ou ne pas être réel ou- »

« Honnêtement ? » t'interrompt Brittany. « Je dis à mes patients d'écouter leur tête mais de suivre leur cœur »

« Une patiente », marmonnes-tu et secoues ta tête, « c'est tout ce que tu vois ? Quand tu me regardes ? »

Ses yeux bleus luisent et regardent ailleurs, hésitants, mais recroisent rapidement ton regard. « Non, et ça fait partie du problème, c'est ça ? »

Tu la regardes elle a l'air tellement pale et vide aujourd'hui, comme si elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Pourtant ses yeux sont toujours aussi brillants et ses cheveux ont l'air tellement doux, elle est toujours aussi belle.

« Et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi, » continue-t-elle en te regardant prudemment, « je vais peut-être démissionner »

Quoi ?!

Ton cœur et ton estomac s'effondrent simultanément et tu te sens presque malade. « T-t-tu peux pas », bégayes-tu, déconcertée. « Tu peux pas juste me quitter comme ça »

Elle mord sa mince lèvre et regarde ailleurs, « c'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire », murmure-t-elle.

Elle peut pas te faire ça.

« J'ai toujours pensé que je ne ferais jamais quoique ce soit avec quelqu'un qui soit en couple, et encore moins si cette personne est un de mes patients, ça a toujours fait partie de ma morale. Pourtant dernièrement, tu m'as fait tout remettre en question, tout ce que je pensais savoir sur moi-même »

« C'est _toi _qui m'as fait remettre en question tout ce que je pensais savoir sur moi-même. Mais tu ne peux pas me quitter comme ça, on vient à peine de commencer, tu peux m'aider, je sais que tu le peux, ma manière de penser change quand je suis avec toi »

Brittany écarquille légèrement les yeux. « TCC »

« Quoi ? » tu fronces les sourcils, irritée.

« TCC », répète-t-elle, « Thérapie cognitivo-comportementale, ça fait partie de ce que je fais avec toi, c'est une pratique courante, n'importe qui ayant les mêmes qualifications que moi peut le faire, tu n'as pas besoin de moi »

« Si, j'ai besoin de toi ! » tu es presque en train de crier.

Elle a l'air légèrement surprise et la salle se plonge dans un silence.

« En plus, pourquoi démissionner ? Tu as d'autres patients aussi, tu ne peux pas les abandonner comme ça juste à cause de moi, non ? Ce serait égoïste »

Tu es tellement énervée contre elle. Enervée qu'elle puisse partir comme ça si facilement et apparemment ne pas en être si triste.

« Santana », soupire-t-elle doucement et regarde le dos de sa main comme si elle ne voulait pas te regarder dans les yeux, « Je n'ai pas été professionnelle, mais ce qui m'effraie plus encore c'est le fait que je n'aie rien fait pour éviter tout ça. Tu es devenue une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi et je ne pense pas que je puisse faire mon métier aussi bien qu'avant » dit-elle, et sa lèvre inférieure se met à trembler.

Tu as envie de courir pour la prendre dans tes bras, mais à la place de ça tes mains agrippent les bords du canapé. « Arrête de te punir à cause de moi, ok ? Tu ne peux pas démissionner, je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine, tu ne peux pas gâcher ta vie et ta carrière à cause de moi »

Elle soupire et a l'air confuse ses yeux changent de direction comme si un débat prenait place dans son esprit. « Ok, bon », commence-t-elle doucement, « j'ai dit que j'allais démissionner, mais j'imagine que tu as raison, je devrais être plus raisonnable. Donc à la place je vais seulement prendre des vacances »

Ca t'embête encore plus. « En quoi ça peut apporter quelque chose de positif ? »

« Ben ça me permettrait de vider ma tête déjà et de réévaluer certaines choses, mais j'aurais aussi le temps de réfléchir, et si mon état est toujours le même dans 3 semaines, oui, je démissionnerai »

« 3 semaines ? » t'exclames-tu. « Et qu'est que je suis censée faire sans toi ? »

Elle sourit et incline sa tête comme si elle avait pitié de toi. « Tu ne vas pas arrêter tes séances Santana, je vais juste te transférer vers une de mes collègues, Miss Pillsbury, tu vas bien l'aimer, elle est super gentille et très douée, et je lui donnerai toutes mes notes sur toi. Je vais sûrement passer quelques semaine au ranch des Evans, histoire de me détacher un peu l'esprit de tout ça »

« Ouais ben génial, super » dis-tu sèchement et te lèves. « Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas entrée dans ma vie »

Elle se lève à son tour et te regarde, curieuse, « Comment ça, rien de tout ça ? »

« Je sais pas, t-t-tout, ce que je ressens, ma confusion »

« Ah », dit Brittany, « Je pense que je vais laisser une note à Miss Pillsbury à propos de ta sexualité, parce que tu es clairement confuse et ça te cause beaucoup de stress. En plus, je pense que ce sera plus facile pour toi de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un d'autre que… ben… moi »

Tu la regardes et sens la honte et l'irritation envahir ton corps. « Il n'y a rien à dire, je ne suis pas lesbienne, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais envie de toi ou si je voulais annuler mon mariage pour être avec toi, c'est juste qu'une putain de phase, une obsession bizarre qui va passer. Donc dégage », lances-tu en sentant toutes tes défenses soudainement apparaître.

Comment elle peut assumer des trucs sur toi comme ça, elle te connaît pas.

Tu te retournes pour te diriger rapidement vers la porte. Ta main est déjà sur la poignée, prête à ouvrir la porte, quand tu sens Brittany derrière toi.

« Santana… » soupire-t-elle faiblement.

Tu fermes tes yeux et culpabilises pour ce que tu viens de dire, tu sens ton corps se raidir et bizarrement ta main ne fait pas l'effort de baisser la poignée.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de réentendre ça, retourne toi », ordonne-t-elle doucement.

Merde.

Tu laisses ta main moite glisser de la poignée et te retournes lentement. Brittany est juste en face de toi et tu peux voir toutes les teintes de bleu dans ses yeux. Tu peux voir la sueur qui brille encore sur sa peau et tu t'adosses le plus possible contre la porte pour t'éloigner d'elle. Elle se rapproche intrépidement de toi, beaucoup trop, tu ne vas sûrement pas tarder à t'écrouler sur le sol. Tu peux sentir l'odeur enivrante de son déodorant qui tournoie autour de ta tête.

« Réentendre… quoi ? » demandes-tu d'une voix tremblante.

Son regard est fixé sur tes lèvres intensément comme si elle s'imprégnait de tous les mots qui en sortaient, et elle semble à la fois fascinées par celles ci.

« Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas envie de moi », dit-elle doucement et ses paupières semblent soudain plus lourdes.

Merde.

Tu avales ta salive bien trop bruyamment et as brusquement du mal à respirer.

« Ce qui, » ajoute-t-elle lentement et incline sa tête vers toi. Tu sens la chaleur de son corps, et une décharge électrique parcourt tes veines au moment où ses seins entrent doucement en contact avec les tiens.

Est-ce qu'elle va … ?

Tu retiens ta respiration et ton cœur martèle dans ta poitrine. « je pense, est totalement faux », dit-elle dans un souffle et sa respiration atteint ton visage. Elle se rapproche davantage et tu sens son nez caresser ta joue. Tu peux même sentir son sourire alors qu'elle traine le bout de son nez le long de ta joue et ça réchauffe le sang sous ta peau. Tes joues brûlent et ton cœur est plus vivant que jamais.

Sa bouche atteint ton oreille. « Dis moi que tu n'as pas envie de moi »

Merde.

Tu te sens complètement étourdie et des frissons envahissent ta nuque. Tu ressens un picotement familier apparaître entre tes jambes.

« Je… » tu ouvres ta bouche mais ton esprit est complètement ailleurs.

Tu la refermes rapidement quand elle recommence à caresser ton visage avec son nez lentement et tu n'arrives pas à croire à quel point c'est agréable son nez atteint le coin de ta bouche et caresse avec douceur ta lèvre supérieure. Tu suffoques alors que tes lèvres s'écartent inconsciemment et tu commences à être à bout de souffle. Elle ouvre sa bouche à son tour et ses seins sont toujours collés aux tiens.

« Je n'ai … pas envie… » murmures-tu, mais ses yeux sont plus sombres que d'habitude et te rendent muette.

Ses doigts s'enroulent autour de tes poignets, et elle amène doucement tes bras contre la porte et finit par les placer au dessus de ta tête.

« Je crois que tu n'arrives pas à le dire, hein ? »

L'arrière de tes cuisses et les paumes de tes mains transpirent et tu la laisses te contrôler tellement facilement. Elle tient tes bras au dessus de ta tête et tu ne sens rien d'autre que de la faiblesse, comme si tes os fondaient à son toucher.

« Parce que tu as envie de moi, hein ? »

Tu gémis et tournes la tête pour regarder ailleurs.

« Dis le, dis que t'as envie de moi » ajoute-t-elle contre ta joue et tes lèvres sont tellement proches des siennes que tu as besoin de prendre sur toi plus que jamais pour ne pas combler ces misérables centimètres entre vous pour ressentir ses lèvres contre les tiennes.

Tu fermes les yeux et respires, « J'ai envie de toi »

Elle reste silencieuse et tu fais de même. Pendant plusieurs secondes qui te semblent durer des heures, le seul bruit que tu perçois est celui de ton cœur battre et tu as l'impression que tu es sur le point de t'évanouir.

Elle ramène doucement tes bras contre toi et tu sens son corps et sa chaleur s'éloigner. Tu ne sais pas si tu meurs d'envie qu'elle revienne contre toi ou si tu veux t'en éloigner pour toujours.

Tu ouvres tes yeux doucement alors qu'elle lâche tes poignets et ses yeux bleus te regardent. Elle a l'air confuse, triste et ébahie à la fois.

« Bon », dit-elle doucement et semble soudainement avoir perdu toute la confiance qu'elle avait une minute plus tôt. « Je suis contente que tu l'aies admis, mais tu devrais y aller avant de faire une bêtise »

Tu clignes les yeux et sens ton sang revenir à une température normale. « Avant que _je _fasse une bêtise ? » répètes-tu perplexe.

Ce qu'elle vient de faire était juste déjà complètement une bêtise.

« Oui », dit-elle presque en chuchotant et place sa main derrière son dos. « Tu avais envie de m'embrasser et j'avais aussi envie de t'embrasser mais je sais que je ne l'aurais pas fait, et je ne pense pas que tu aies autant de retenue que moi. Donc oui, vas-y avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretteras »

Tu te demandes comment elle fait _ça_. Peut importe ce que c'est.

« Je te verrai dans quelques semaines Santana »

Avant même que tu t'en rendes compte, la porte de la salle 47 est fermée derrière toi une fois de plus, et tu es sur le point de t'écrouler sur les genoux, complètement bouleversée et, encore une fois, perdue.

Tu es certaine d'une chose cependant.

Tu ne vas pas survivre sans elle pendant 3 semaines et tu crois que tu n'as même pas envie d'essayer.

Ca, ce serait une bêtise.


	9. Presque

**A/N : Celui ci arrive un peu plus rapidement que les précédents, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bon week-end !**

Une semaine. Une putain de semaine que tu ne l'as pas vue, ne l'as pas sentie, ou entendu sa voix et son rire. Tu es plus déprimée que jamais, c'est difficile de voir quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable que Brittany entrer dans ta vie et repartir comme ça. Du coup depuis tu es devenue un vrai pot de colle avec Sam, tu ressens un gros manque dans ta vie donc tu passes énormément de temps dans ses bras, ce qui est bizarre parce que tu n'es pas une grande amatrice de câlins. Quand tu es dans ses bras l'absence de Brittany te semble légèrement moins destructrice, enfin tu restes quand même très déprimée et tu trouves ça pathétique parce que tu ne la connais que depuis quelques semaines, tu ne devrais vraiment pas ressentir tout ça. Ton cœur pèse lourd et tu commences à penser que tes poumons n'inhalent pas autant d'air qu'ils ne le devraient, et ça ne peut pas être à cause des cigares parce que tu n'en as pas fumé un depuis des semaines, depuis la rencontre de Brittany sûrement. Peut-être que tu n'es plus aussi stressée qu'avant.

Aujourd'hui tu vas rencontrer la remplaçante de Brittany, Miss Pillsbury. Elle t'a laissé un message vocal disant qu'elle te verrait à la même heure et même salle pour que la transition soit « plus facile pour toi ». Plus facile ? Tout serait plus facile si Brittany ne t'avait pas abandonné comme ça. Enfin tu es la raison pour laquelle elle est partie, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si tu n'agissais pas de manière bizarre quand tu te retrouves avec elle. Elle songe à quitter son boulot, par ta faute. Tu n'aurais jamais pu penser que ça en arriverait là. Tu as besoin de la voir, de lui parler.

Assise à ton bureau, tu reçois des appels de la part d'illettrés de l'informatique et l'heure du déjeuner se rapproche à grand pas mais pour une fois, tu préférerais rester ici. Ce n'est pas Brittany que tu t'apprêtes à voir donc tu n'y vois aucun intérêt. Tu ne vois pas d'intérêt à faire quoique ce soit là, très franchement.

Enfin quelques minutes plus tard tu te trouves quand même en train de traverser la rue comme d'habitude parce que depuis que tu as tout raconté à Quinn, elle n'arrête pas de te poser des questions. Des questions auxquelles tu n'as même pas la réponse.

Tu arrives au septième étage et te diriges vers la réception, mais cette fois est différente des précédentes, tu n'es pas du tout nerveuse et ça te fait du bien, mais d'un autre côté ça te manque un peu. Kurt te sourit et tu lui rends son sourire timidement, comme si vous saviez tous les deux que tu n'étais pas là pour Brittany et il a un air plus sympathique que d'habitude.

Tu t'avances dans le couloir maintenant familier et ouvres la porte de la salle 47. Tu la refermes derrière toi et te forces pathétiquement à former un sourire. Miss Pillsbury est une femme rousse, sûrement la trentaine, et tu penses qu'elle pourrait vraiment être jolie si elle changeait à peu près tout dans son style. Elle porte un chemisier à fleurs, une jupe turquoise, et des boucles d'oreilles de la même couleur, il faut croire qu'elle s'est habillée avec quelques décennies de retard ce matin. Elle a des yeux incroyablement grands et brillants, tu y trouves de la gentillesse, mais aussi de la naïveté et de l'innocence. Elle porte des gants en plastique transparents et te sourit tout en frottant le fauteuil en cuir sur lequel Brittany devrait normalement être assise en ce moment même, ou être avachie pour être plus précise.

« Bonjour, vous devez être Santana, Brittany m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Désolée, j'aime que les choses soient propres », dit-elle en jetant un mouchoir dans la poubelle, puis retire ses gants et finit par s'asseoir. Tu t'installes aussi en face d'elle et la fixes sans bouger. Tu es convaincue que tous ceux qui travaillent ici sont complètement tarés.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Emma », dit-elle, et tu ne sais pas trop quoi faire d'autre que de regarder tes mains, gênée par le silence. « Donc », ajoute-t-elle, et malgré son apparente agitation et nervosité, ça te calme.

« Donc », dis-tu à ton tour en haussant les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

« J'étais en train de lire vos notes- »

« Brittany a écrit des notes sur moi ? » demandes-tu rapidement.

« Des pages », te répond-elle poliment, « c'est normal de prendre des notes, mais je dois dire que les tiennes sont plus longues que d'habitude »

Tu te mords la lèvre pour éviter de sourire. Brittany écrit des choses sur toi, et plus que pour ses autres clients. Tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour les lire, pour savoir ce qu'elle pense de toi. Enfin l'idée te fait aussi un peu peur.

« Elle m'a dit qu'on devrait parler de votre sexualité, donc je suggère d'aborder le sujet tout de suite, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? »

Il faut avouer que son enthousiasme est attachant. Enfin ça ne change pas le fait que tu ne l'aimes pas, elle est dans la salle 47, qui est la salle de Brittany. Elle n'est pas Brittany.

« Donc, est-ce que vous avez des doutes concernant votre sexualité ? », demande-t-elle.

« Non », répondes-tu rapidement.

« Ah », dit-elle d'un ton faussement surpris, « Brittany a pourtant fait beaucoup allusion à ça »

« Je… Je ne suis pas lesbienne, juste perdue », bégayes-tu.

Merde. Parler de ce genre de choses ne te met vraiment pas à l'aise mais bizarrement ça te semble plus facile de le faire avec une parfaite étrangère.

« Ok, bien », continue-t-elle, « Reprenons les choses du début. J'ai lu que vous aviez un compagnon, Sam ? »

Tu acquiesces de la tête.

« Donc est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans votre vie qui vous fait douter de votre sexualité ? »

Tu as presque envie de dire non. Presque.

Mais tu décides que pour une fois, dire la vérité ne te fera pas de mal, enfin tu réalises qu'il faut que tu fasses attention car tu n'as pas envie que Brittany ait des problèmes donc tu ne comptes évidemment pas parler de votre relation. Enfin c'est pas comme si vous aviez une quelconque relation de toute façon.

« En quelque sorte », réponds-tu en haussant les épaules. « Mais il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera rien, son boulot et mon couple rendent un peu les choses impossibles »

« Ca a l'air de vous attrister », constate-t-elle.

« Euh… Oui c'est possible », dis-tu doucement et contractes ton ventre. Tu ne peux pas pleurer, mais tu sens la tristesse bouillonner au fond de ton estomac.

« Vous dîtes qu'il ne se passera rien, mais si Sam ne faisait pas partie de votre vie, est-ce que vous aimeriez qu'il se passe quelque chose ? » demande Emma en inclinant sa tête.

Wow. Tu n'as en fait jamais pensé à ça, ça semble tellement impossible. « C'est difficile d'imaginer ma vie sans Sam, je suis avec lui depuis le lycée », admets-tu.

« Mais imaginez une seconde que vous soyez célibataire, est-ce que vous aimeriez qu'il se passe quelque chose avec cette femme ? »

Tu la regardes et avant que tu puisses contrôler quoique ce soit, la vérité s'échappe de tes lèvres, « Plus que tout »

« Cette femme qui vous apporte des doutes quant à votre sexualité, est-ce que vous avez des sentiments amoureux et/ou sexuels envers elle ? »

Tu hoches la tête pour approuver.

« Lesquels d'entre eux ? »

« Les deux », murmures-tu. Tu n'arrives pas à croire que les mots s'échappent aussi facilement de ta bouche aujourd'hui.

Emma te sourit, « Eh bien, je ne pense que vous soyez vraiment dans le doute comme vous pensez l'être »

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais. « Comment ça ? » demandes-tu perplexe.

« Vous avez l'air d'être une femme intelligente Santana », dit-elle modestement « et je pense que vous dîtes que vous avez des doutes quant à votre sexualité parce que vous avez peur de vous cataloguer dans une case nouvelle »

Merde. Tu as envie qu'elle arrête de parler.

« La sexualité est quelque chose de limpide mais je crois bien que nous tombons tous dans la catégorisation, les homosexuels sont des personnes qui sont émotionnellement et/ou physiquement attirés exclusivement par des personnes du même sexe, pour la bisexualité il s'agit des deux sexes, et pour les hétérosexuels c'est exclusivement une attirance pour le sexe opposé. Vous venez en gros d'admettre vos sentiments pour une femme, vous ne pouvez donc pas être hétérosexuelle, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez déjà bien progressé, qu'en dîtes-vous ? » demande-t-elle joyeusement.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez », lances-tu en croisant tes bras, « Je suis hétéro, est-ce que quelqu'un peut, je sais pas, être gay juste pour une personne ? »

Elle rit légèrement et ferme les yeux avec un sourire avant de répondre : « Non Santana, j'ai bien peur que les choses ne marchent pas comme ça »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« D'après mon expérience avec mes clients, on se rend souvent compte de notre sexualité grâce à quelque chose ou quelqu'un, les gens ne se réveillent pas un matin en réalisant leur homosexualité, c'est tout un processus. Ca peut être un personnage présent dans une série télévisée ou un film, ou bien une personnalité célèbre, ou encore quelqu'un présent dans leur propre vie. A vrai dire, si vous réalisez être attirée par une personne du même sexe, c'est tout à fait possible et même probable que vous puissiez être attirée de la même manière à une autre personne du même sexe par la suite. Si cette femme n'avait pas fait apparition dans votre vie, vous auriez réalisé ça grâce à une autre femme, à un autre moment. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose vous auriez fait réalisé tout ça, et pour certains ça peut arriver assez tard, et parfois plus tôt. Ce n'est pas rare de voir des femmes se découvrir à votre âge, vous êtes encore très jeune et vous ne devriez pas vous sentir mal quant au fait de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt »

Ton regard est perdu quelque part entre tes yeux et ton visage, ta bouche est ouverte et tu as l'impression que la panique ne va pas tarder à t'envahir. « V-vous mentez, je ne pourrai jamais ressentir pour une autre femme ce que je ressens pour… cette femme… » bégayes-tu, faisant ton possible pour ne pas prononcer le nom de Brittany.

« Je pense que ça montre vraiment à quel point vos sentiments sont intenses plutôt que l'exceptionnalité de ce qui vous arrive, ce qui veut dire que vous êtes tellement éprise de cette femme que vous ne pouvez même pas considérer ressentir ces sentiments pour une autre personne. Ca prouve d'autant plus que ce n'est pas qu'une phase ou comme vous le dîtes, juste le fait d'être « perdue ». En vérité, les phases n'existent pas, pas dans ce contexte, les femmes hétérosexuelles peuvent apprécier et admirer la beauté d'une autre femme, mais sans avoir de sentiments amoureux ou sexuels, au contraire des femmes non hétérosexuelles, mais si les sentiments son présents pour au moins une femme, cela veut dire que vous ressentez des émotions et des sensations qu'une hétérosexuelle ne peut pas ressentir. Donc par définition, vous n'êtes pas hétérosexuelle. Les adolescents expérimentent tout le temps, les hétérosexuels essayent parfois de nouvelles expériences mais ce n'est qu'un amusement et ils se rendent alors compte que ça ne fait pas partie d'eux, ou qu'effectivement, c'est le cas. Vous avez l'air d'expérimenter aussi, mais dans le sens inverse, et ce n'est pas rare d'ailleurs – apparemment vous avez tout le côté émotionnel de cette attraction, sans avoir le contact physique, mais ça ne rend pas ces attractions moins signifiantes, à vrai dire je dirais même que ça les rend encore plus signifiantes. Vous devez vraiment beaucoup aimer cette femme. »

Tu es sans voix. Littéralement. Tu vas soit te mettre à vomir, lui crier dessus ou fondre en larmes.

« Après avoir lu vos notes et vous avoir rencontrée Santana, je dirais que le vrai problème maintenant, c'est qu'il faut que vous appreniez à vous connaître. Il faut que vous cherchiez et réfléchissiez profondément afin de savoir si vous êtes effectivement attirée par les deux sexes, ou si pendant toutes ces années vous vous êtes considérée par défaut être hétérosexuelle alors que vos penchants sont exclusivement homosexuels. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous devez vous aimer et être fière de cette nouvelle facette que vous avez découverte et qui fait partie de vous. »

« Je peux y aller maintenant ? J'aimerais partir », dis-tu fermement mais avec une voix tremblante.

Il faut que tu t'en ailles d'ici.

« Euh… oui… bien sûr, je ne suis libre que le mardi, donc j'imagine que je vous verrai la semaine prochaine »

Tu acquiesces avec un hochement de tête et veux te lever mais tes jambes n'ont pas l'air de vouloir obéir tellement il y a de pensées qui traversent ton esprit.

« Santana ? » dit Emma avec inquiétude, « Vous allez bien ? Vous voulez un verre d'eau ? »

« Non », réponds-tu en remuant ta main. Tu te lèves lentement, perdue. « Il faut que je retourne au boulot, merci »

Tu crois qu'elle t'appelle mais tu ne l'entends pas, tu es déjà dans le couloir et passes devant Kurt qui ne te dit même pas au revoir. Tu as l'impression d'être un zombie, avançant mais sans la capacité de penser. Avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte, tu es déjà installée à ton bureau. Tu sens la colère t'envahir lentement. Pour qui elle se prend ? Est-ce qu'elle est pas plutôt censée te soulager ? Et elle ose assumer des choses sur toi comme ça sans te connaître… Tu es vraiment en colère. Tu penses qu'elle est allée trop loin et Brittany serait sûrement d'accord avec toi. Il faut que t'ailles la voir, il faut que tu te plaignes à propos d'Emma, ça va la faire culpabiliser et elle reviendra, hein ? Oui ?

Oui.

Plus tard, en fin de soirée, dans ton lit, enroulée dans la couette, tu te retournes, dos à Sam, et fixes le mur. Il faut que tu t'endormes.

« Hey chérie, ça va ? » chuchote Sam et il se colle contre ton dos.

Ton corps se raidit légèrement. « Euh… oui »

Il embrasse ta nuque, puis ton épaule, « Je crois savoir ce qui pourrait te fatiguer pour mieux dormir », dit-il en souriant contre ta peau.

Tu as soudain du mal à respirer et ce qui ressemble à de la panique commence à envahir ton estomac. C'est quoi le problème ? Ca ne t'est jamais arrivé de paniquer comme ça juste parce que Sam te touche, pourquoi maintenant ?

Tu éclaircis ta gorge, « Euh, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur »

Tu perçois de la déception dans son soupir. « Tu n'es jamais d'humeur récemment »

« Je… désolée… je… la séance d'aujourd'hui était juste un peu difficile et je suis un peu stressée »

« Ok », dit-il et tu le sens se détacher de toi. « Tu veux en parler ? » demande-t-il.

« Non… mais j'aime pas cette nouvelle psy. J'ai besoin de voir Brittany », réussis-tu à insérer dans la conversation. « Tu penses qu'on pourrait retourner au ranch ce week-end ? »

« Je peux pas », te répond-il en baillant, « je travaille samedi, la sortie d'un nouveau jeu arrive bientôt et on doit tous faire des heures sup' pour voir s'il y a des bugs et ce genre de choses »

« Oh », murmures-tu, déçue.

« Mais t'as pas besoin d'y aller avec moi, si tu as vraiment besoin de voir ta psy, vas-y, tu sais comment y aller »

« Vraiment ? » demandes-tu, surprise. Tu as l'impression que tu as besoin de sa permission, de son approbation.

Tu n'es jamais allée au ranch sans lui.

« Ouais », dit-il avec un léger rire, « Vas y, de toute façon moi je ne vais faire que bosser »

Tu te rapproches de lui et souris avec soulagement, puis l'embrasse sur la joue. « Merci », chuchotes-tu.

« Je n'ai rien fait » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Non mais merci… de me soutenir comme ça… Je te promets que les choses vont s'améliorer, je te promets qu'après le mariage on sera heureux »

Il te sourit et baille une fois de plus « Je te crois Santana. Bonne nuit »

Tu n'arrives pas à t'endormir tout de suite donc tu le regardes simplement s'endormir. Est-ce que les choses vont vraiment s'améliorer après le mariage ? Est-ce que cette incertitude et ce sentiment d'insécurité vont alors disparaître ? Il le faut. Pour ton propre bien, il le faut.

Vendredi, tu décides de mentir à ton patron et de feindre un rendez-vous chez le médecin, alors que tu veux seulement partir le plus tôt possible pour arriver là bas en fin d'après-midi plutôt que pendant la nuit. Tu prends quelques affaires, un large sweat violet et un jean slim, et vas acheter quelques bonbons pour t'occuper pendant le voyage. Tu connais le chemin mais d'habitude c'est toujours Sam qui conduit donc tu mets quand même le GPS en marche, au cas où.

Tu te sens assez nerveuse, mais aussi très excitée. Tu vas enfin voir Brittany, et tu espères que ça ne va pas l'énerver. Il faut que tu lui dises de revenir, tu as besoin d'elle plus que jamais. Tu écoutes la radio et adores le fait que tu puisses chanter à pleins poumons, seule dans la voiture. Tu n'as jamais chanté devant quiconque, tu chantes seulement dans la douche et quand tu es seule. C'est d'ailleurs assez pathétique que tu rêves de faire carrière dans la chanson et que ton propre copain ne connaisse pas le son de ta voix quand tu chantes. Tu commences à fatiguer en arrivant à l'ouest de la Virginie où il y a quelques bouchons mais tu t'arrêtes pour t'acheter une boisson énergisante, en espérant que ça te réveillera un peu.

Quelques heures plus tard, tu te trouves sur la route sableuse où Brittany vous aviez porté secours, et tu espères que ce foutu pick-up ne te fera pas le même coup parce que s'il faut que tu appelles Brittany une seconde fois pour lui demander de l'aide, ben, bref tu ne veux pas y penser. L'univers aime bien te porter malheur apparemment donc tu ne préfères pas encourager une nouvelle malédiction.

C'est absolument normal ça, de conduire pendant des heures à travers différents Etats pour voir une femme que finalement tu ne connais très peu. Ouaip. Totalement normal. Qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire là ? Elle a pris des vacances parce qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de toi, et tu lui fais une visite surprise ? Peut-être que tu devrais simplement faire demi-tour, parce que là tu viens d'atteindre le niveau supérieur de la stupidité. Enfin tu continues ta route, en éprouvant de la sympathie pour Sam pour conduire à chaque fois, c'est vraiment difficile de garder ses yeux ouverts, mais la pensée de Brittany te motive à rester éveillée.

Pourquoi t'y vas, déjà ?

Pour voir Brittany.

Oui.

Les mots de Miss Pillsbury tourbillonnent encore dans ton esprit, il faut que tu te plaignes d'elle auprès de Brittany. Il faut que tu lui dises d'arrêter d'agir égoïstement, qu'elle revienne et de continuer à être ta psy comme avant, tu n'aimes pas cette autre femme bizarre. Tout va bien se passer si vous restez au moins à un mètre de distance et que vous ne faîtes que parler. Ca marcherait, hein ?

Crevée, tu atteins le haut de la colline et te gares sur la petite route en gravier, sous un ciel couleur ambre. Tu te sens soudain plus nerveuse, c'est la première fois que tu te retrouves ici sans Sam, tu as l'impression de pénétrer illégalement dans la propriété et que tu ne devrais pas être là. Tu sors de la voiture et ouvres la porte de la cuisine. Mme Evans sort du salon, ébahie.

« Santana ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demande-t-elle, à la fois surprise et apparemment contente de te voir.

« Euh bonjour », réponds-tu avec un sourire pas très naturel.

« Où est Sam ? » demande-t-elle en regardant par dessus ton épaule comme si elle s'attendait à le voir rentrer d'une minute à l'autre.

« Il est resté en ville, je suis venue toute seule », réponds-tu en souriant, « J'ai entendu dire que Brittany était ici donc… Je suis venue pour le week-end juste pour prendre un peu l'air, mon boulot a été un peu stressant dernièrement et Sam travaille demain donc je me suis dit, pourquoi pas passer ? » dis-tu en essayant de paraître la plus naturelle possible.

Ca y est. Toi, Santana Lopez, est officiellement une harceleuse.

« Oh, ok, eh bien rentre, tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Enfin j'imagine que oui, il reste un peu viande, je vais te la faire réchauffer »

« Ok », dis-tu nerveusement en essuyant tes paumes moites sur ton jean. Apparemment elle n'a pas l'air complètement effrayée ou suspicieuse, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. « Euh, tu sais où est Brittany ? »

« Oui, elle est dans les champs, en train d'expérimenter, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit », dit-elle avec un petit rire affectueux. « Elle utilise le tuyau d'arrosage, t'as juste à le suivre et ça te mènera sûrement à elle »

Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi elle parle, mais elle a l'air de vraiment bien aimer Brittany et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir – c'est impossible de ne pas aimer Brittany. Mme Evans t'informe ensuite que ton dîner sera prêt d'ici une dizaine de minutes et que tu peux dire à Brittany de venir manger avec toi. Tu la remercies en sortant de la maison et essayes de respirer un peu. Ok. Il faut que tu te concentres. Tu es juste venue ici pour voir une amie, hein ? Il n'y a rien d'anormal à ça, Mme Evans n'a pas trouvé ça anormal. Tout va bien.

Tu contournes la maison et aperçois le tuyau d'arrosage vert derrière celle ci et qui traverse le champ. Tu le suis, en descendant le long de la colline, en ayant du mal à ne pas trébucher à cause de la boue. Tu regardes au loin perçois une silhouette devant le soleil qui se couche et tu sais que c'est Brittany, située tout au bout du champ. Tu marches rapidement, ayant soudain du mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre au fur et à mesure que tu te rapproches d'elle. Tu remarques qu'elle est dos à toi, en train d'arroser une partie de terre labourée. Ses cheveux blonds sont attachés, elle porte un short en jean avec des sandales et des chaussettes blanches, et une courte veste en jean par dessus un haut rose. Tu l'atteins enfin, presque à bout de souffle.

« Pas de salopette aujourd'hui, hein ? » dis-tu en essayant de paraître charmante mais ta nervosité t'en empêche.

Brittany se retourne rapidement et ferme le robinet. Elle te regarde fixement bouche bée pendant une fraction de seconde mais son regard devient tout de suite plus chaleureux. Elle te sourit mais ses sourcils sont toujours froncés.

« Santana ? » dit-elle sur le ton d'un questionnement, puis elle incline sa tête comme elle le fait toujours quand elle est désorientée. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Euh… ben… je… euh j'étais dans le coin et », commences-tu et es heureuse de voir un sourire se former sur ses lèvres après ta misérable tentation d'être drôle. Elle a l'air amusée et toi tu es vraiment nerveuse. « Ok », ajoutes-tu honnêtement en abaissant tes épaules, « Ma _très sage et judicieuse _psy m'a un jour dit que je devais écouter ma tête mais suivre mon cœur, et ça m'a conduit ici. Je voulais juste passer dire bonjour »

Elle te regarde comme si tu venais d'une autre planète mais aussi comme si elle était curieuse de savoir de quelle planète il s'agissait pour peut-être y retourner avec toi. Tu ne sais pas comment définir la sensation que tu as quand tu es avec elle, mais tout ce que tu sais c'est que tu l'adores et que tu en as besoin.

« Donc tu as fait toute cette route pour me dire bonjour ? Santana, je ne sais pas si je devrais te prendre dans mes bras ou appeler la police »

Tu choisirais la première proposition avec plaisir.

Tu ris nerveusement alors que ton ventre bouillonne, « Désolée, je voulais pas passer pour une harceleuse, je réalise maintenant que c'est un peu le cas, à la base tu étais venue ici pour éviter de me voir donc – »

« Attends », te coupe-t-elle, « tu penses que j'ai pris des vacances pour éviter de te voir ? » dit-elle, apparemment surprise.

« Ben, oui » bredouilles-tu en regardant le sol.

Elle se met à rire légèrement et ton regard revient vers ses yeux alors qu'un sourire se forme sur vos deux visages. Ah, ce rire t'avait tellement manqué.

« Je n'ai pas pris des vacances juste pour éviter de te voir, je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi » dit-elle doucement avec un sourire.

Maintenant tu te sens putain de stupide.

« Qu'est ce que t'es en train de faire là, dans le champ ? » demandes-tu curieuse, un léger rire s'échappant de tes lèvres. Tu as juste envie de changer de sujet, mais tu te sens toute bizarre et as des picotements, tu penses que son sourire te fait cet effet.

« Oh, ben j'ai découvert que la famille Evans gagne pas mal d'argent mais la plupart est dépensée pour entretenir la propriété, ils n'ont pas vraiment de quoi dépenser pour autre chose, enfin je veux dire, t'as vu la taille de leur télé ? Elle est minuscule, c'est un télé pour souris »

Tu ris et sens ton cœur palpiter. Ah. Ca t'avait vraiment manqué. « Je ne crois pas que les souris regardent la télé Britt », dis-tu en souriant.

« Ca, t'en sais rien », te répond-elle d'un ton monotone et fait nonchalamment tournoyer le tuyau dans sa main. « Enfin bref, il y a beaucoup de produits ici, comme le maïs, le lait, du bois et des trucs du genre donc je suis venue voir si on pouvait faire pousser du blé sur ce champ. Comme ça ils pourraient avoir leur propre blé et peut-être même vendre du pain, et sinon, au moins je pourrai faire du super méga bon pain »

« Du super méga bon pain ? » dis-tu en souriant bêtement.

« Du super méga bon pain », répète-t-elle. Elle te regarde fébrilement pendant quelques secondes et son sourire d'affaiblit légèrement, « Où est Sam ? »

« Oh », tu soupires et frottes tes pieds contre la terre bizarrement. « Il n'est pas venu, et il travaille demain de toue façon », dis-tu en haussant les épaules.

« Je vois », soupire Brittany en ayant presque l'air triste, tripotant le bout du tuyau.

« Hey, désolée, mais il fallait vraiment que je te parle d'Emma mais bon, je peux rentrer chez moi si tu préfères- »

« Mais non Santana, tu peux pas rentrer chez toi maintenant ce serait bête », dit-elle en souriant. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire à propos d'Emma ? Il y a problème ? »

« Elle n'a aucune idée de quoi elle parle, et puis sérieusement, comment je suis censée écouter les conseils d'une femme des années 50 qui a l'air d'être arrivée ici par le biais d'une machine à remonter le temps ? »

« Santana », te dit Brittany d'un air sérieux, les mains sur ses hanches. « Emma n'a pas de machine à remonter le temps, crois-moi, je le saurais si c'était le cas, en plus j'ai essayé d'en construire une, et si je n'y arrive pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle réussirait », continue-t-elle avec un sourire.

Tu ouvres la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais tu ne sais pas quoi dire, et un rire s'échappe de tes lèvres. Tu ne sais jamais quand tu dois la prendre au sérieux ou pas, elle te laisse toujours en suspens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement pour que tu sois énervée contre elle ? » demande-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Tu la regardes. Tu ne rappelles pas à avoir dit à Brittany que quelque chose t'avait énervée mais maintenant que t'y penses c'est sûrement le cas. Tu lui racontes tout, mot pour mot, toute la conversation que tu as eue avec Emma mardi après-midi. Tu décides de ne pas inclure le petit affolement que tu as eu avec Sam le soir même, en plus il n'y a aucune raison d'en parler, non ?

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a pu dire de mal », dit-elle en haussant les épaules, puis remet en marche le tuyau et arrose la terre.

« Quoi ? » dis-tu presque énervée, tu espérais que Brittany se mette de ton côté.

« Elle a plutôt bien expliqué la sexualité et comment elle voyait la tienne, très franchement j'aurais dit exactement la même chose, à quelques trucs près »

« B-b-ben vous avez toutes les deux tort parce que je ne suis pas- »

« Ecoute Santana », soupire Brittany impatiemment en arrêtant le robinet. Elle se retourne vers toi avec un regard affectueux, « Les gens peuvent avoir des avis concernant ta sexualité, mais au final tu es la seule qui peut vraiment savoir ce qu'il en est. Tout le monde se découvre de différentes manières, et malheureusement c'est ce genre de choses dans la vie où même si tu peux te faire aider, c'est toi qui doit faire le plus dur, te découvrir toi-même, seule. Pour certains c'est facile, pour d'autre non. C'est comme ça »

Tu la regardes sans savoir quoi dire, ton estomac semble très léger, tu sens un frisson grimper le long de ta colonne vertébrale et te sens un peu étourdie. C'est comme si tu vivais soudain ta propre épiphanie, tu regardes Brittany mais sans vraiment la voir, et brusquement de vieux souvenirs remontent à la surface et tu retrouves des sensations passées. Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as jamais vraiment été intéressée par les garçons au lycée et au collège comme l'étaient tes amies, peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu t'es toujours sentie plus à l'aise avec des filles, tu préférais toujours jouer avec elles et s'asseoir à côté d'elles en classe. Tu as toujours préféré que tes profs, patrons, et les célébrités, soient des femmes. Soudain tout devient clair et tu te demandes comment tu n'as pas pu le remarquer plus tôt. Enfin il n'y a pas nécessairement une signification derrière tout ça, non ? Tu aimes Sam, enfin tu penses que c'est le cas en tout cas, mais est-ce que tu aimes les femmes de la même manière ? Est-ce que tu aimes Brittany de la même manière ?

Tu clignes des yeux et ton regard rencontre celui de Brittany une fois de plus, t'écartant de tes pensées. Brittany incline ses lèvres pour former un léger sourire et te regarde avec un regard concerné. « Quelque chose a tilté dans ton esprit, Santana ? »

« Je… je sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler », bredouilles-tu d'une voix tremblante. « Je ne sais pas, tu es bisexuelle c'est ça ? Peut-être que je suis comme toi », enchaînes-tu rapidement.

Merde.

Tu es choquée d'avoir pensé ça, mais encore plus choquée de l'avoir dit à haute voix.

Brittany, pourtant, n'a pas l'air étonnée du tout par tes mots. « Peut-être », dit-elle en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

« T'es pas d'accord ? » demandes-tu.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux le savoir », dit-elle calmement en souriant, « mais je pense que tu progresses bien, au moins tu considères maintenant que tu n'es peut-être pas hétérosexuelle, et c'est bon signe, ça prouve que tu vois ta vie et toi-même de manière différente. Oui, voir Emma était une bonne idée, il faudrait que tu restes avec elle pour encore un peu de temps », continue-t-elle comme si ce que tu lui avais dit avait réaffirmé sa décision de te quitter.

Ton plan ne marche pas du tout, tu étais venue ici pour la faire revenir et maintenant elle a l'air contente d'être partie.

Tu avales ta salive bruyamment et hoches la tête. Tu as fait toute cette route pour avoir son opinion et il s'avère que c'est le même qu'Emma, et tu ne vas pas mentir, tu as une confiance totale en Brittany. Tu ne sais pas si tu es d'accord ou pas avec ce qu'elle dit, y penser commence à te rendre malade.

« Je suis fière de toi », ajoute-t-elle en souriant, ses yeux brillant de ce que tu ne peux décrire que comme de la fierté.

Tu clignes des yeux et regardes ailleurs. Ton cœur bat avec une vitesse désagréable dans ta gorge. Elle te fait transpirer rien qu'avec son regard et tu sens quelques larmes monter au niveau de tes yeux. Elle arrive à te faire ressentir des tas d'émotions avec un rien et ça te fait presque peur.

« Merci », murmures-tu.

« C'est bête, si je savais que tu passerais j'aurais amené ma moto » dit soudain Brittany un sourire aux lèvres, comme si elle savait que tu étais énervée et essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

Tu détestes et adores à la fois comment elle arrive toujours à te surprendre.

« Tu ne l'as pas amenée ? » demandes-tu, légèrement déçue.

« Non, j'ai loué une voiture pour pouvoir amener Lucy, et j'avais raison d'ailleurs, elle adore cet endroit », te répond-elle.

« Lucy est là ? » dis-tu en réussissant enfin à sourire. « Elle est où ? »

« Euh », dit lentement Brittany, en plaçant sa main au dessus de sa tête, « A vrai dire j'en sais rien » ajoute-t-elle en plissant son nez, ses yeux bleus plongés dans ses pensées.

Elle est tellement adorable.

Brittany place son pouce et son majeur au bord de sa bouche et crée un bruyant sifflement qui te fait sursauter et tu es assez impressionnée, tu n'as jamais été capable de siffler comme ça. Vous attendez quelques secondes dans le silence, mais sans rien entendre ou apercevoir.

Soudain tu regardes vers la gauche et vois les épis de maïs bouger au loin en ligne droite, en se rapprochant de plus en plus de vous. Tu entends le tintement d'un collier de chien et avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte, le golden retriever que tu connais se rapproche à toute vitesse de vous. Tu as un grand sourire aux lèvres mais celui ci se dissipe quand tu te rends compte que le chien est toujours en train de courir vers toi. Genre vraiment, en ligne droite, vers toi.

Oh merde.

Bam.

Lucy te bondit dessus, ses pattes sur chacune de tes épaules, et tu chancèles en arrière, pour finalement tomber sur tes fesses. Ses pattes sont encore sur toi et tu sens une langue mouillée te lécher brusquement le visage.

« Argh », tu roules sur l'herbe et mets ton bras devant ton visage mais ça ne rend le chien que davantage déterminé à le lécher.

« S-s-stop, ah, stop… haha » tu essayes de lui crier dessus mais finit pas éclater de rire par terre. Tu roules sur toi même sans pouvoir t'arrêter de rire. Elle te chatouille.

Tu entends un rire familier se rapprocher de toi, « shh Lucy, ça suffit »

Lucy émet un petit gémissement et va se placer derrière les jambes de Brittany mais te regarde toujours, en agitant joyeusement sa queue.

Tu essuies ton visage avec la manche de ton pull et regardes les yeux bleus qui brillent au dessus de toi. Pendant quelques instants tu oublies de respirer.

« Désolée, Lucy a tendance à faire les choses que j'ai moi-même envie de faire qui sont socialement inacceptable », dit-elle avec un sourire en te tendant la main.

Tu la regardes, sidérée, et tu veux rire mais ses yeux t'hypnotisent. Tu tends ta main, elle l'attrape fermement et t'aide à te lever.

Vous vous tenez proches l'une de l'autre, elle a un sourire amusé et ses yeux t'observent avec un regard curieux. Tu regardes vers le sol alors qu'elle tient toujours ta main fermement dans la sienne. Celle ci est chaude et douce, et t'envoie des picotements le long de ton bras. T'as l'impression d'être devenue complètement étourdie.

« Euh… viande », lâches-tu, en faisant passer ton regard de ses mains vers ses yeux.

Pourquoi est-ce que tu deviens toujours complètement stupide quand t'es avec elle ?

Elle sourit et tu devines qu'elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas rire. « Ca te dirait d'élaborer un peu, ma belle ? »

« Euh… » ta respiration est tremblotante et tu te sens même perdre l'équilibre et commencer à chanceler vers l'arrière mais la main de Brittany te maintient droite. Ton cœur bat à une vitesse folle et ton estomac semble tellement joyeux que tu penses qu'il ne va pas tarder à remonter et sortir par ta bouche juste pour passer le bonjour. « Mme Evans nous a préparé de la viande »

« Oh, génial » dit-elle doucement mais ses yeux sont dirigés vers tes lèvres, d'une manière qui te donne l'impression qu'elle veut voir comment chaque mot sort de celles-ci. Tu lèches tes lèvres, consciente de la direction de son regard, et ses yeux remontent soudainement vers les tiens. Elle n'essaye même pas d'être subtile et tu voudrais bien qu'elle ne le devienne jamais.

Le picotement qui avait envahi ta main a disparu et tu réalises que la main de Brittany s'est détachée de la tienne et qu'elle s'est reculée de quelques pas. Elle affiche un sourire, mais d'un autre genre, plus espiègle. Tu te demandes ce qu'elle est en train de penser ou ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire mais tu le découvres rapidement, quand elle élève lentement le tuyau d'arrosage qu'elle tenait encore dans son autre main, et le dirige vers toi.

Tu grimaces et recule légèrement.

« Non t'oserais pas, je te promets Brittany si tu m'arroses avec ce truc je te tuerai et crois-moi cette propriété est assez grande, ils ne retrouveront jamais ton corps »

Ca la fait rire, mais tu la tuerais vraiment si elle t'arrosait avec ce truc.

Tu ouvres tes yeux et vois qu'elle a abaissé le tuyau mais te regarde toujours avec un air diabolique. Enfin, adorablement diabolique, puisque c'est Brittany.

« Je pourrais te tremper là si je voulais » dit-elle lentement.

Merde. Tu bégayes quelques sons mais ça ne sort pas sous forme de mots. « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » lui demandes-tu. « Parce que vraiment, si tu fais ça je risque d'abimer ton joli visage » continues-tu avec un ton prévenant mais qui n'a probablement pas l'air si sérieux vu que tu affiches un grand sourire.

« Réponds à une question en disant la vérité et j'allume pas ce tuyau » dit-elle en souriant et en s'approchant de toi.

« Ok, comme tu voudras », réponds-tu rapidement en fermant les yeux.

« Pourquoi t'es venue ici ? »

Tu rouvres les yeux et vois qu'elle te regarde sérieusement.

« Je t'ai déjà dit »

« Sauf que je ne te crois pas » dit-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Tu as fais tout ce chemin juste pour me parler d'Emma ? Tu aurais pu m'appeler »

« J'ai pas ton numéro », ripostes-tu.

« T'aurais pu demander à Quinn »

Tu bégayes et ouvres la bouche pour protester mais rien n'en sort.

« Dis moi pourquoi c'était si urgent que tu viennes me voir », dit-elle en pointant le tuyau vers toi malicieusement. Tu observes avec anticipation son doigt se diriger vers le bouton pour libérer l'eau et…

« Ok, ok ! » lances-tu en levant les mains au ciel. « Tu… tu me manquais, je suis venue ici parce que tu me manquais », dis-tu rapidement.

Tes mains sont toujours au dessus de ton visage, tremblantes.

Merde.

Tu l'entends et la sens s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit juste devant toi. « Santana », soupire-t-elle avec une douceur qui rabaisse tes bras contre ton corps, « c'est un peu flippant », dit-elle en souriant.

Tu sens tes joues rougir et regardes ailleurs, honteuse. Elle se moque de toi et en a tous les droits.

« Mais c'est surtout mignon », ajoute-t-elle. « Tu m'as aussi manqué »

Tu ouvres ta bouche mais au lieu de parler tu avales seulement de l'air et hoches la tête. Elle rit légèrement et te tapote le bras en te dépassant, « Allez on devrait rentrer pour le dîner »

Tu ouvres la bouche pour dire « ok », mais même ce mot sort d'une manière bizarre.

Tu te demandes quand elle va arrêter de t'émerveiller.

Peut-être jamais.

Ca ne te dérangerait pas.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde tu te couches, c'est un peu bizarre sans Sam mais au moins tu as un grand lit pour toi toute seule. Peut-être que tu dormiras mieux. Finalement tu t'endors assez rapidement, et heureusement parce que tu as eu des insomnies toute la semaine, et ça a été encore pire depuis ton rendez-vous avec Emma.

Splatch.

Tu te réveilles en sursaut et ouvres grand tes yeux quand tu sens que quelque chose a atterri sur ta tête. Tu ne sais pas du tout quelle heure il est mais il fait toujours nuit. Tu grommèles et fermes les yeux pour essayer de te rendormir, ce n'était sûrement qu'un rêve.

Splatch.

Tu t'assois brusquement. Cette fois tu es sûre de ne pas l'avoir imaginé quand tu ressens quelque chose réatterrir sur ta tête. Tu y mets ta main et remarques que c'est mouillé. Tu regardes vers le haut, ta vision est un peu floue à cause de ton sommeil mais tu vois une goutte tomber du plafond et s'écraser sur ton oreiller.

Génial.

Une fois que ta vision est revenue à sa normale tu allumes la lampe, descends du lit et observes le plafond. Il n'y a pas de trou ni rien mais seulement une tache qui a l'air humide et tu vois de l'eau qui en coule. Tu remontes sur ton lit et t'allonges sur la place habituelle de Sam. Tu essayes de te rendormir mais tu entends les gouttes qui tombent sans arrêt sur ton oreiller et ça t'énerve, pour une fois tu étais en train de bien dormir, et là voilà ce qui arrive. Tu soupires et t'assois. Pas question que t'ailles dormir avec Teddy, et il n'y a que deux autres chambres. Il y en a une juste au dessus de la tienne, mais apparemment c'est de là que vient la fuite et il fait super froid là haut.

Ou tu pourrais dormir avec Brittany.

Merde.

Tu y a pensé dès le départ, mais sans vouloir l'admettre. Tu éteins la lampe et te diriges dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Il fait super froid et tu es crevée. Tu restes au milieu du couloir pendant dix minutes, en mordillant tes ongles et en fixant la porte derrière laquelle se trouve Brittany. Tu es hyper nerveuse, peut-être que finalement tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre et dormir par terre. Bon allez.

Tu ouvres la porte puis la refermes derrière toi silencieusement, et tu vois que Brittany est de dos, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, ses cheveux d'or éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Tu souris. Tu t'approches du lit et éclaircis légèrement ta gorge.

« Euh… Britt ? » chuchotes-tu dans l'obscurité.

« Euh ? Quoi ? » elle se retourne.

Les couvertures tombent de ses épaules en se retournant sur le dos et tu vois la silhouette de ses seins.

« Merde » murmures-tu en cachant tes yeux avec tes mains, « tu portes pas de soutif Brittany »

Tu l'entends rire légèrement et ce son est encore plus mignon quand sa gorge est ensommeillée. « Je ne porte rien _du tout_, je t'ai dit que je dormais nue »

Tu peux entendre son sourire dans sa voix, et tes mains sont toujours par dessus tes yeux. « Ecoute, il faut que je dorme avec toi parce qu'il y a une fuite d'eau sur mon plafond et j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. Et je ne serai pas capable de dormir si tu restes nue comme ça donc enfile quelque chose pour que je puisse venir », dis-tu rapidement.

« Une fuite d'eau ? Hm, c'est bizarre », dit-elle en baillant et tu l'entends se lever de son lit. « J'irai y jeter un coup d'œil demain. Euh Santana ? » ajoute-t-elle lentement, avec un ton malicieux mêlé de culpabilité.

« Quoi ? » grommelles-tu, ta main s'appuyant encore plus fermement contre tes yeux.

« Je n'ai rien à me mettre, enfin j'ai une culotte mais pas de soutif avec moi, il va falloir que tu fasses avec »

Tu la détestes.

Tu ne dis rien mais elle dû voir ta mâchoire se contracter parce qu'elle lance un léger rire. « Ok c'est bon j'ai un culotte et je me mets sous les couvertures pour que tu ne voies rien »

« Ok », dis-tu rapidement.

Tu grimpes sur le lit et fixes le plafond, tu ne veux pas accidentellement voir quoique ce soit donc tu ne la regardes pas. « Merci, bonne nuit Britt »

« Bonne nuit Santana »

Tu finis par t'endormir, sans savoir quelle heure il est. Un peu plus tard, tu sens ton corps trembler soudainement et ton cœur s'accélérer, ce plafond ne va pas se mettre à fuir aussi quand même ? Tu ouvres doucement tes yeux et remarques qu'il fait toujours aussi sombre. Ton corps se raidit soudainement quand tu réalises ce qui t'a réveillé. Brittany est contre toi, son visage enfoui contre ton cou, sa légère respiration caressant la partie droite de ton corps et chatouillant ton épaule. Ca te donne des frissons. Tu regardes vers le bas et remarques que les couvertures ne couvrent vos corps qu'à moitié. Elle a son bras posé sur toi, sous ton sein, et une de ses cuisses recouvre ta jambe.

Tu n'arrives plus à respirer.

Tu mords tes lèvres aussi fort que possible quand tu vois le bout rose de son sein effleurer ton bras quand elle se met à bouger légèrement, son léger ronflement caresse ta peau et tu le sens vibrer jusque dans tes veines.

Merde tu vas vraiment mourir.

Tu fixes son sein en te demandant ce que tu as fait pour mériter une chose pareille. Tu avales bruyamment ta salive et essayes de penser à autre chose. Il faut juste que tu te rendormes et peut-être que quand tu te réveilleras elle aura changé de position. Enfin tu te souviens que Kurt disait qu'elle avait tendance à coller les gens quand elle dort avec quelqu'un.

Tu te sens complètement paniquée, mais tout aussi heureuse. Même si cette situation te fait flipper et que tu la détestes pour te torturer comme ça, tu es étrangement relaxée. Tu sens les battements de ton cœur se transférer légèrement entre tes jambes.

Tu regardes son corps avec émerveillement. Elle est tellement belle. Tu regardes le bras qu'elle a posé sur toi et tu as envie de la toucher, tu veux juste sentir sa peau.

Tu sens sa respiration te chatouiller et ça fait palpiter ton cœur à chaque fois. Au moins elle a l'air complètement endormie.

Avec un élan de courage tu élèves ton bras gauche en tremblant et le laisse planer au dessus de son avant-bras, en ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle t'envoie des picotements à travers tout ton corps en n'étant même pas consciente.

Tu lâches presque un soupir de soulagement en laisser glisser le bout de tes doigts sur la peau de son avant-bras, elle est tellement douce. Tu atteins son coude et continues jusqu'à son épaule, puis redescends lentement. Tu recommences le même mouvement plusieurs fois et commences à te sentir fatiguée.

Tu te sens étrangement très heureuse.

Tes paupières s'alourdissent et tu arrêtes ton mouvement.

« N'arrête pas » murmure Brittany contre ta nuque, ses lèvres chatouillant ta peau.

Elle te sort soudain de ta somnolence, tes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et ton cœur reprend un rythme très rapide.

« Q-quoi ? » murmures-tu, t'étouffant sur tes propres mots en sentant son sein se presser plus fermement contre ton bras.

« N'arrête pas », répète-t-elle, « tu caressais mon bras, c'était super agréable », ajoute-t-elle en chuchotant contre toi.

« Ok », réponds-tu avec une voix tremblante.

« Bonne nuit Santana » dit-elle alors que tu refais glisser le bout de tes doigts avec précaution le long de son bras.

Tu n'as vraiment pas l'énergie ou la concentration de répondre donc tu continues seulement de caresser son bras jusqu'à ce que ton cœur se calme. Ca prend un bout de temps et maintenant tu es sûre que Brittany s'est rendormie parce que sa respiration a changé.

Mais tu continues de la caresser.

Tu as vraiment envie de tourner ta tête et de l'embrasser sur le front, mais tu décides que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu tromperais Sam en faisant ça, non ?

Enfin tu le fais presque, tout en plongeant dans ton sommeil.

Presque.


End file.
